Unexpected
by gleek1193
Summary: A teenager named Faith has been in out of foster care since she was little. Finally on her sixteenth birthday she is applying to become an emancipated minor. Unfortunately no one ever sign over parental rights, which brings her to Finn Hudson's doorstep and to Rachel Berry's workplace. Follow the journey of Finn,Rachel and Faith becoming a family.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

"Hello New York. This is Rachel and Puck on Wake Up New York. It is 6:30 here and if you just got up, screw you. Puck and I have been up since 5." Rachel says.

" And been arguing since 4. If you are just tuning in we were in the middle of a game of sex, marry, kill but Rachel refuses to play because she doesn't believe in marriage." Puck said.

"I like the sex and kill part better." Rachel said talking to mic.

"Well I feel sorry for the guy who's your boyfriend." Puck said.

"No boyfriend." Rachel said.

"What did he do now? Ask to meet your parents…." Puck said.

"He called me the ONE." Rachel said in disgust.

"Oh god how could he do that, you at least throw something at him like a drink?" Puck asked.

"I am never telling you anything ever again." Rachel said.

Puck and Rachel turned their mics away when the show ended. "That drink burned just to let you know." Puck says.

"Well you shouldn't have called me the one." Rachel says laughing.

Puck leans over and kisses her . "You better be glad I like you." Puck says.

"Why wouldn't you I am your girlfriend?" Rachel says laughing.

* * *

Slowly getting up he looked at his girlfriend. "What are you doing it's six in the morning?" Finn asked.

"I have to go to work. Unlike you who lives above his job." said Kate.

"I am doing what I love. I own the place." Finn said.

"Actually your step dad does. I have to go." She said kissing Finn on the cheek.

Finn walks out to see his roommate using the blender. "Could that be any louder?" He asked putting his shirt on.

"It's healthy. Now let's go downstairs to the bar. Blaine is already down there." Sam said

As they are walking down the doorbell rings and Finn answers it. A girl in her teens is standing outside. "Can I help you?" Finn asked.

"Um I need a signature from someone." She said holding a piece of paper.

"Sorry we are not interested in Girl Scout Cookies." Finn said closing the door.

"I am not selling cookies, I am looking for a Finn Hudson." She said looking at the paper.

"That's me." Finn said.

"Wait you're Finn….Finn Hudson?" She asked.

"Yea that's the name it says on my birth certificate." Finn said.

"You live in a bar?" She says shocked.

"Above one actually, but what do you need?" Finn asked.

"I'm your daughter." She says.

"Funny." Finn looks at Blaine and Sam to show them their joke isn't funny and they both have serious faces. Finn looks back at the girl standing before him "Wait you're my what?" He says slurring his words.

"Your daughter." She says.

* * *

"Okay one more time. I am Faith, you had a kid with someone and you gave up that kid, I am that kid and now I am applying for emancipation." The girl says.

Finn held out his hand. "Wait from the people who adopted you?" He asked confused.

"From foster care, dude keep up." Blaine said.

"No one ever signed over parental rights so I can't get emancipated until you sign this piece paper." She said handing him the form. "My case worker would of never got them signed and I saw your name on the top of the file so I came here myself."

Just them Kate walked in and looked at Faith. "Who's that?" She asked.

"You need to go." Finn said.

"I just need you to sign these papers and then I will." She said.

"Fine." He grabbed the pen and signed the papers.

"Finn… who is this?" Kate said.

"This is my daughter." Finn said.

Kate just looked at him, grabbed her stuff and walked out.

"And go through your memory of girls you impregnated." Faith said.

Finn leaned in and said, "Rachel. Rachel Berry that is your mom."

"Wait Rachel Berry, that's my mom?" Faith asked.

"Yes." Finn said.

Sam stands up. "From high school?" Sam says.

Finn looks at him. "Yes." He says.

"Rachel Berry from Wake Up New York?" Faith asked.

"Class of 2012 Rachel Berry? Rachel Berry was pregnant in high school?" Blaine asked.

"Yes okay." Finn said rubbing his hands over his face.

"She would never sleep with you. She was more concerned about her career." Sam said.

"Let's drop it okay." Finn said. "We will talk with Rachel tomorrow." He said looking at Faith.

* * *

"Good morning New York. Today on the show we are talking about high school nick names, but we won't ever find out Rachel's because she hates it, but anyway who do we have on the line." Puck said.

Rachel looked at the screen. "We have a Faith." Rachel said. "Faith you there? What was your High school nickname?" She asked.

Faith looks around and hands the phone to Finn. Finn clears his throat. "Umm Rachel." Finn says.

"Well you are defiantly not a girl. " Rachel says.

"It's Finn, from high school. I actually really need to talk to you." Finn says.

"Wait high school?!" Puck yells. "You went to high school with Rachel? Let's talk about her teen years." Puck says.

"No we are not talking about this. I hated school." Rachel says getting angry.

Puck stood up and looked at Rachel ."Who hates high school? Did you have a pizza face?" He asks.

"NO!" Rachel yells. "Puck stop!"

"Did you have an affair with a teacher or were you one of those girls who got knocked up on prom night?" Puck says.

Rachel just looked at Puck.

"Did you get knocked up on prom night?" Puck asks.

"More like Winter Formal." Finn says over the phone.

"Oh my god Finn." Rachel says angry.

"Look Rach I really need to talk to you, outside in the parking lot." Finn says.

* * *

Rachel gets up and storms out to the parking lot. "WHAT!? What is the matter with you?" Rachel yells.

"Okay calm down." Finn says.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when you humiliated me in public?" Rachel asks.

"I called you last night but you did not pick up." Finn said.

"You haven't change at all." Rachel says. "What is so important that it couldn't wait?" Rachel yells.

Finn moves out of the way and points to Faith. "This is Faith our daughter." He says.

Rachel looks at Faith and then at Finn.

Faith waves. "Hi." She says awkwardly.

"You're here. How did you find us?" Rachel asked. "I am just so glad you are here, I mean the last time I saw you, you were just a baby." Rachel says crying.

Finn moves by Rachel. "She has something for you to sign." Finn says.

Faith takes the papers out of her bag. "I can't get emancipated until you sign this." She says handing Rachel the papers.

"Emancipated? Emancipated from your parents?" Rachel asks.

"From the foster care system, she has never been adopted." Finn says looking at Rachel.

"It's a long and boring story, so if you would sign this, I can be on my way." Faith says.

Rachel signs the papers.

"Thanks." Faith says.

"Do you need me to drive you?" Rachel asks.

"Aren't you on air?" Faith asks.

"Puck is there. I can drive." Rachel says.

"You don't mind do you?" Faith asks turning to Finn.

"No not at all." Finn says getting into his car.

* * *

Rachel and Faith were driving in the car when Faith ask, "Are you sure it was okay for you to leave the show?"

"It's fine. It is easier this way so Puck doesn't break up with me." Rachel says.

"Wait that's who you're dating? Puck..." Faith says shocked.

"Umm yea, we have been for awhile." Rachel says.

"I love you guys. I listen to the show every morning. Well except when I lived in Queens, but I got placed in a different home." Faith says.

"I'm confused, the social worker said she wouldn't have any problem placing you in a home." Rachel says.

" I had a heart condition when I was a baby, I was in and out of hospitals. No one wanted a baby like that. I am fine, but I was three and most people want a baby." Faith says.

Rachel pulls up to the court house and Faith and her both get out. " I just want to let you know, it's not that I didn't want a baby, I was your age." Rachel says.

"I should get going." Faith says walking away.

"Where are you going to go to school, live, or get money?" Rachel asks.

"I haven't had a mom in fifteen years, I don't need one now." Faith says walking away leaving Rachel heartbroken.

* * *

"Welcome to singles night presented by your favorite hosts Rachel Berry and Noah"Puck" Puckerman." The announcer says.

Rachel walks over to Puck in a nice dress. "Sorry that I'm late." She says.

Puck puts his arms around her. "We need to talk." He says.

"Let's not talk." She says groaning.

"Rachel..." Puck begins.

"Look I know I should have mention the pregnant chapter in my life, but it's who just who I am and I can't change that." Rachel says.

"I just want you to be honest." Puck says looking at her.

"I can't do this, I am not one to be in a relationship. We are done." Rachel says walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile at the courtroom with Finn and Rachel both present.

"I am not granting you emancipation, I will be giving temporary joint custody to your birth parents Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. Court dismissed." The judge says.

* * *

"We need to figure out what to do?" Rachel says walking out of the courthouse.

"Excuse us for a minute?" Finn says to Faith. "Who has been helping her since the beginning?"

"You mean like that time in high school where you left?" Rachel says.

" I didn't leave, you are the one who left the next morning after we had sex!" Finn yelled.

"I told you that I was pregnant and you walked away." Rachel says.

"I was scared. I didn't want a kid at sixteen!" Finn yells.

"You think I did!? I had no one." She yells back at Finn.

"Just forget about it, it was high school .I know I have." Faith says walking away.

"Faith!" They both yell.

* * *

Rachel and Finn are sitting at the bar below his place.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know, but you have to stop blaming yourself." Finn says.

"She overheard us talking about not wanting her." Rachel says.

"There was other things." Finn said.

"You mean like finding out her mother's first time was after winter formal in your truck..." Rachel says.

"How did we end up in my truck anyways?" Finn asks.

"You punched Jesse and he was my date and we all three got kicked out and Jesse left me so you were going to give me a ride home." Rachel says taking another drink.

"He was being a dick. Listen Rach, I am sorry for leaving that day." Finn says.

"Come on?" Rachel says.

"I was scared that I wasn't going to be good enough for you and the baby when you told me. We can't all be as great and beautiful as you." Finn says.

"She looks like you a lot, she has your eyes and dimples. I always like those things about you." Rachel says looking into Finn's eyes.

Finn leans in and starts making out with Rachel. Finn carries her up to his room and they fall in bed.

* * *

The next morning Rachel slowly gets up and sees Finn next to her. "Oh my god." Rachel says.

Finn rolls over. "Shit..." He says.

Rachel gets up and quickly puts on her clothes. "This shouldn't have happened." She says.

"Just like winter formal." He says putting on his shirt. "I won't tell anyone, just go back to your life."

"This never happened." Rachel says picking up her stuff and storming out.

Finn just rubs his face and falls back into bed.

* * *

Rachel walks out and finds Faith waiting at the door. "Faith?" She questions.

"Look I am sorry. I was waiting for Finn." She says.

"Just go on up. I am sorry you have had to go through all of this. I would have never out you up for adoption, but they told me you would be okay." Rachel says.

"It's not your fault. Life happens, I don't blame you." Faith says.

"I should have been there for you." Rachel says.

"You were, every morning at six." Faith says.

"This is going to workout, I promise." Rachel says hugging Faith.

* * *

Rachel walks into work and puts her headphones on. "I am sorry. I didn't mean it. I just wanted to move on and be an adult. Will you please be my boyfriend?" She mouths to Puck.

Puck just shakes his head. "Good morning. I am her with my co host Juno..." Puck says.

"Never call me that again." Rachel says wiping her tears."

"Juno..." Puck says.

"You are not funny." Rachel says.

"Yes." Puck says.

"You're...wait what?" Rachel asks looking at Puck.

"Yes." He asks.

"Yes!" Rachel says kissing him.

* * *

"Well this is home." Rachel says setting Faith's bags down.

Faith walks in. "This is..." She begins.

"SURPRISE!" Finn, Sam and Blaine yell jumping out.

"There is no way we could forget your birthday." Rachel says.

Finn walks over and puts a birthday hat on her head.

"No ones ever remembered." Faith says shocked.

"Happy Birthday Faith." Finn says.

Puck walks in and sets his coat down and gives Rachel a hug. "Hi." He says.

Rachel and Puck walk into the kitchen with everyone else. "Everyone this is my boyfriend, Puck." Rachel says.

Puck hands Faith a gift. "Thanks." Faith says.

Finn walks over. "You are dating? That's great." He says looking a Rachel confused and brings out the cake.

"Make a wish." Sam says.

Rachel holds back her hair and she blows on the candles.

"You have to blow the last one out or it won't come true." Blaine says.

Faith looks around. "I think it already has."

* * *

**Review. (Based on Life Unexpected.) I know Finn would never own a bar, but he has a degree in something else he just opened the bar for a reason.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Rachel got up and wrote a note for Faith telling her that she went to work and Finn will be taking her to school. She left and went to work. When she arrived Puck was already there.

"Hey babe." Puck says kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you about Faith, it's just I wasn't proud of myself." Rachel says sitting down.

"It's fine we all have our own demons." Puck said.

"Guys you are on in two minutes." Mercedes, their producer said.

Puck and Rachel got everything adjusted.

"Okay….one." Mercedes said then counted the rest on her fingers.

"Good morning! You are here with the Puckasaurus and the lovely Barbra Streisand wannabe." Puck said.

"Puckasaurus? In your dreams." Rachel said laughing.

"It is what it is. Today we are going to talk about relationships." Puck said.

"We have a Sara on the line. Sara are you there?" Rachel asks.

"So how did you meet this mysterious Finn guy?" The caller asks.

Rachel shifted in her seat. "We met in high school." She said.

"Aww were you high school sweethearts?" They ask.

"Not exactly, let's talk less about me. What is your relationship like?" Rachel asks.

The call ended.

"Okay next caller. We have a Justin." Puck said.

"So you had a one night stand with this Finn guy?" He asks.

"No it was not a one night stand. Finn is a guy I had a daughter with; I am not ashamed of that. I just never mentioned it because I put her up for adoption and it never came up." Rachel said.

Puck just rolled his eyes and was getting angry with them asking about Finn.

"Okay I think that is enough callers for today. Join us this weekend for date night; you can win a free date with Rachel herself. It is at McKinley's Saturday night." Puck said.

Rachel took off her headphones. "McKinley's…." She thought to herself. "Why does that sound familiar?" She wondered.

* * *

"Faith I am here to bring you to school!" Finn said opening the door to Rachel's house. He looked around and saw pictures, he walked over and looked at them. He saw multiple pictures of Puck and Rachel, he moved over and saw one of a girl that looked very familiar. He picked up the frame and took a closer look. "How do I know you?" He asks.

"Finn?" He heard someone ask.

Finn dropped the picture and turned around. "Faith, you scared me." He said.

Faith walked over and picked up the picture he was just holding. "Who's this?" She asks.

"No one. Let's take you to school." Finn says.

* * *

"So..." Finn began.

"You don't have to do this, make small talk." Faith says.

"I just want to get to know you better." Finn says.

"Fine I will tell you one thing about myself if you answer one of my questions?" Faith says.

"Okay ask away." Finn says.

"What happened between you and Rachel?" Faith asks.

Finn just stares blankly. "Oh look here is your stop. Have a great day." Finn says.

Faith grabs her bag and storms off.

Finn sighs and pulls away from the school. "If I only knew myself..." He said.

* * *

"What actually happen with Finn and you?" Puck asks out of nowhere driving back to her house.

Rachel choked a little. "Umm what do you want to know?" She asks nervously.

"Everything, I am your boyfriend. I think I have a right to know how you had a kid with someone." Puck says.

"There is not much to tell, we met at school, he punched my date at the formal and we ended up in his truck after winter formal and nine months later Faith was born." Rachel said.

"You aren't telling me something." Puck said.

Rachel looked down and then back at Puck. " I am telling you the truth. It was a mistake and I can't take it back. Can we please stop talking about it?" Rachel asks.

Puck just stops talking a looks ahead. "I wish she would stop pushing me away." He thought to himself.

* * *

The next day the Faith's social worker comes and inspects Rachel's house with both Finn and Rachel present.

"Is this the residence Faith will be staying at?" She asks.

Finn looks at Rachel. "Yes, for now. We thought it would be best until I make space for Faith." Finn says.

"I will have to come inspect that too once you have it ready." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Finn says.

After looking around she comes back. "Everything looks good. Just let me know when Faith has room in your place." She said and walked out of the house.

Rachel looked at Finn. "Why did you do that?" She asks.

"Do what?" Finn asks confused.

"Why did you say Faith was just staying here? She is your daughter too." Rachel says.

"I wasn't lying. I don't have a bed for her, I have two roommates Rach." Finn says sitting down on the couch.

"Oh..." Rachel says.

"Rachel can I ask you a question?" Finn asks.

"Sure why not." She says sitting across from him.

"Why don't you have any pictures with your dad? You guys were always close." Finn says.

Rachel looks down at the floor. "He wasn't to proud when he found out I was pregnant. He kicked me out of the house and I moved in with Mr. Schue." Rachel says.

Finn balls his fists. "He kicked you out!? You needed him...why would he do that? Oh my god this is all my fault." Finn says standing up.

"Finn it was just as much my fault, as it was yours. Don't blame yourself. Mr. Schue has become like a second dad to me." Rachel said.

"No this is all my fault. I am such a failure, as a son, a dad... at everything." Finn says walking towards the door.

"Finn!" Rachel yells.

Finn looks at Rachel and then storms out the door. Just then Faith walked in.

"Is everything okay? Finn looked really upset." Faith says.

"Everything is fine." Rachel says walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Finn comes barging into his apartment and starts kicking things. "I am such a loser. It's all my fault!" Finn yells.

Blaine walks out of his room and sees Finn. "Finn! Finn whats going on?" He asks.

"If I just old her the truth..." Finn says to himself still not realizing Blaine is there.

"Tell who the truth? FINN!" Blaine yelled finally getting his attention.

"Her dad kicked her out...it's all my fault." Finn said.

"Who?" Blaine asks.

"RACHEL!" He says.

"That's not your fault Finn." Blaine says.

"Yes it is. If I never knocked her up her dad would have never kicked her out." Finn says.

"She helped make Faith too." Blaine says.

"I should have been there for her! I left because I was scared." Finn says kicking a chair.

"You were sixteen, anyone would have been scared. Stop blaming yourself." Blaine says.

" I wasn't scared because I was sixteen! If I just told her the truth, I could have been there for her!" Finn says pacing.

"The truth? What are you talking about?" Blaine asks.

Finn turns and looks at Blaine. "That the reason I left wasn't because I was scared to become a dad at sixteen, it was because Quinn and Santana told me they were going to tell the whole school she was pregnant and make her life a living hell if I didn't leave her alone, pregnant and heartbroken." Finn yelled.

Blaine just stood there in shock...

* * *

**I don't know if this is any good, but I tried my best. Reviews are highly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. (Rachel and Finn will get together eventually just not right away.)**_  
_

* * *

_Finn turns and looks at Blaine. "That the reason I left wasn't because I was scared to become a dad at sixteen, it was because Quinn and Santana told me they were going to tell the whole school she was pregnant and make her life a living hell if I didn't leave her alone, pregnant and heartbroken." Finn yelled._

* * *

Blaine stood there for a minute and then said "Finn what are you talking about?"

"Somehow Quinn and Santana found out about Rachel being pregnant. They told me that if I didn't leave her, they were going to hurt her." Finn said sitting down on the couch.

"You have to tell her Finn, she has a right to know." Blaine said sitting next to him.

"How can I look her in the eyes and tell her that? I have been lying to her for sixteen years Blaine." Finn said sighing.

"So what, you want to go on with the rest of your life with Rachel hating you?" Blaine asks.

"No, but telling her isn't going to fix anything. I fucked up Blaine." Finn says.

"Yes you did fuck up, but you thought it was a way to protect Rachel. Her getting kicked out wasn't your fault, none of this is your fault. Stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong in your friends' or family's lives." Blaine says.

"I will always be the mean jock that fucked everything up." Finn says looking down.

"This isn't high school anymore.I was the only openly gay kid at that school, but as I recall the quarterback used to beat up anyone who pushed me or slushied me...that doesn't seem like a mean jock to me." Blaine says walking away.

* * *

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" Puck asks Rachel as they were laying in bed.

Rachel rolls over and looks at Puck. "Are you asking me out on a date?" She says giggling.

"Yes, I Noah Puckerman am asking Rachel Berry on a date." Puck says wrapping his arms around her.

"I would love to." Rachel says kissing him. "Where are we going?" She asks.

"That is a surprise, but dress nice." Puck says getting up.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"I have to go over to Jake's to watch the kids. It's date night for Marley and him." Puck says kissing Rachel and walking out.

Rachel gets up and goes to the kitchen to see Faith already dressed.

"Going somewhere?" Rachel asks.

Faith looks up to see Rachel. "Oh I am going over to Finn's." She says.

"I won't be home tonight, but I left money on your dresser." Rachel says taking a sip of her coffee.

"Cool. Well I got to go, bye." Faith says picking up her bag and running out the door.

* * *

Finn is sitting in his room when his phone rings. "Hello?" He says.

"It's nice to find out you have a daughter over the radio. Where you ever going to tell us?" Burt asks Finn.

"Hello to you too Burt." Finn says sarcastically.

"We want you to bring them over for dinner tonight." Burt says.

"What!? No." Finn says.

"Your mother wants to meet her granddaughter. Come to dinner or the bar is mine." Burt says hanging up.

"Everything okay?" Faith says walking into his room.

"Yea, just Burt, being Burt." Finn says sighing.

"Burt?" Faith questions.

"Oh my step dad." Finn says getting up.

"You have a step dad?" Faith asks walking into the living room with him.

"Yea, I never knew my dad. It was just my mom and I until she married Burt when I was sixteen and I gained a brother too." Finn says.

"Oh do they know about me?" Faith asks looking down.

"Yea we are being forced to go over to dinner tonight." Finn says.

"Oh how fun." Faith says laughing.

* * *

Finn goes over to Rachel's house with Faith and walks in to find Rachel and Puck.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asks.

"I need a huge favor. I need you to come with me to my parent's house for dinner." Finn says.

Rachel turns and looks at him. "No I am going to dinner with Puck." She says.

"Rach Burt is going to take away the bar if you don't go." Finn says pleading.

"No!" Rachel yells.

Puck looks at Rachel. "Babe maybe you should go, they should have a chance to meet their granddaughter." Puck says.

"But you planned a whole night for us." Rachel says looking at him.

"I can reschedule. Go with Finn, I have to go over to Jake and Marley's anyways." Puck says kissing her on the cheek.

"Fine." Rachel says to Finn.

"Yes." Finn says.

* * *

Finn, Rachel and Faith walk up to the door an ring the bell.

"Finn!" Carole says hugging him. She looks at Rachel and Faith you and gives them a hug. "It's so nice to meet you, come in...come in. Dinner is ready." She says.

They walk into the dinning room to see Burt and none other then Rachel's father.

Rachel freezes. "Finn what is he doing here?" She asks him.

He squeezes her hand for comfort. "I don't know." He says.

"So just when I thought you couldn't be anymore irresponsible, I find out you have a teenage daughter." Burt says.

"Let's not do this now." Finn says.

"You can't be a dad, you barely can run the bar by yourself." Burt says.

"You are not any better Rachel." Her father said.

"We just think she should live somewhere else." Carole says.

"Buns anyone?" Faith asks holding the basket. "No, I am just going to go the bathroom." She says getting up.

"Now that she has left, I think you should leave her with someone more suitable to take care of her." Burt says.

"Like who Kurt? You? Kurt doesn't want the life you want him to live! Why do you think he barely comes and visits?!" Finn yells.

"Do not talk about my son!" Burt yells.

"When was the last time you have seen him? Last time I checked Kurt tells you its his job that his keeping, did you ever think it was you? Because I see Kurt all the time. Faith is fine in our hands." Finn says.

"Rachel couldn't even keep her fish alive, how can she keep a child? She was a whore of a girl who got knocked up by you at sixteen. She gave up Faith for a reason." Rachel's father says.

"Do NOT talk about her like that. Rach is not a whore and she is an amazing mom. You were the no good son of a bitch who left her! Faith's best place is with us." Finn says.

"You have been parents for five days? Grow up for once Finn." Burt says.

"I have grown up. When are you going to learn that you have lost both of your sons. You are right, we are just starting out as parents, but I am a better dad than you are. At least my kid wants to see me and respects me. I am trying, you can't say that. You have never tried, ever since you married mom I was this burden, well congratu-fucking-lations you don't have to deal with me anymore. " Finn says taking a check out of his wallet. "Here is the last payment on the bar, you don't own it anymore." He says grabbing Rachel's hand.

"Don't you dare!" Both Rachel's father and Burt say.

Finn and Rachel start walking out.

"Come back here now Rachel! I am your father!" He yells.

Rachel turns around. "You haven't been my father in sixteen years, why start now?" She says and walks out of the house with Finn.

Finn looks at Rachel. "Are you okay? I am so sorry I didn't know he was going to be here." Finn says worried.

"It's not your fault." Rachel says. Finn looks at the car and sees a note and picks it up. "Got one of my friends to pick me up, be back later tonight. - Faith" Finn reads.

"She had to hear all of that." Rachel says crying.

"Look we can explain everything, maybe she left before it." Finn says.

"Why did he have to come back? He left me, he left me." Rachel says crying more.

Finn puts Rachel in the car. "I am so sorry." He says.

She just looks out the window and withdraws herself.

* * *

"What happened to getting emancipated?" Ava, Faith's friend said. "We were going to get out of this place!"

"The judge gave my parents custody, what was I supposed to do?" Faith asks.

"I don't know run away! I am stuck here while you live a life of luxury." Ava says.

"I'm sorry. Can't you stay with Jake..." Faith says.

"I have been staying with Jake, but how long until they find out?" Ava says.

"I'm sorry if I could do something I would." Faith says trying to hug her.

She shrugs it off. "Just forget it." She says.

"I'M SORRY." Faith yells.

"Just get out." She says.

* * *

"Rachel we are here?" Finn says. "Rachel?" He looks at her and fins her sleeping. He slowly picks her up, so he doesn't wake her. He walks into the house to see Puck.

He stands up. "What happened? Has she been crying?!" Puck says taking Finn from her arms.

"Be quiet, you'll wake her up." Finn says.

Puck puts Rachel in her bed and then walks out and pins Finn against the wall. "What the hell did you do to her?" Puck yells.

Finn tries to get Puck off. "Nothing dude. Our parents were being dicks." Finn said.

"Our parents? Will was there?" Puck asks stepping away from Finn.

"No Leroy was there. I din't know he was going to be there man." Finn says.

Puck looks confused. "Who's Leroy?" He asks.

"Rachel's dad...you didn't know did you?" Finn asks sighing. "She is going to kill me." He mumbles.

"What are you talking about? Will is Rachel's father." Puck said.

"No Leroy is Rachel's dad." Finn said.

"Tell me everything." Puck says.

"I don't think Rachel would like that." Finn says.

"I said tell me." Puck says.

"Dude calm down, I'll tell you. Leroy adopted Rachel and when she was pregnant kicked her out. When that happened Mr. Schue took her in. That is all I know." Finn says.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Puck asks sitting down on the couch.

Finn sat next to him. "She is probably ashamed and she doesn't view Leroy has her father, Mr. Schue is. Technically she told you who her father was just not how he became her father." Finn said.

Just then Faith walked in.

Finn stood up. "Where the hell have you been? It's 11 at night. You left and you couldn't even call, we gave you a cellphone for a reason." Finn said.

"I was at my friend's like the note said. What is the big deal?" Faith says.

"You can't just leave and not tell anyone." Finn says.

"Well its better than listening to people talking about me at the dinner table. I can do what ever I want, you can't tell me what to do." Faith says.

"I am your father and you are in our care and you WILL listen to our rules." Finn said pointing at her.

"Dude calm down." Puck said putting his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"I hate you." Faith says storming up to her room.

Finn starts following her.

"Dude let her calm down." Puck says.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Tell Rach I said I am sorry." Finn says walking out the door.

* * *

"You know he does it because he cares right?" Puck says standing in Faith's doorway.

Faith looks up. "What do you want?" She asks.

"He is worried about you, he cares that is why he got mad." Puck says.

"Why does he even care, he hasn't in sixteen years, neither of them has." Faith says.

"Rachel was scared when she was sixteen that is why she gave you up, but that doesn't mean she didn't care." Puck says sitting on her bed.

"I needed them and they didn't care." Faith says.

"She only gave you up because they told her you would be adopted by a good family. Finn and Rachel our your parents and they have always cared. Just be glad they want you, Rachel and I can't say that about ours and I don't think Finn can either." Puck says walking out to the living room.

* * *

Rachel slowly gets up and sees Puck. "Noah..." She says in tears.

Puck just hugs her. "It's okay baby." He says.

"No it's not he left me. He doesn't deserve to come back." She says.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Puck asks hurt.

"Because Will is my father and I never thought Leroy would come back so I never told you." Rachel says.

'Why does Finn know then?" Puck asks.

"When we were in high school we talked a lot. Leroy adopted me, I never knew who my real parents were and I still don't. When I found out I was pregnant and told him he kicked me out and Will took me in and after awhile he became my father. I promise to tell you everything form now on." Rachel says.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Puck says.

"Because I didn't want anyone to know that my real parents left me and so did my adoptive one. Everyone leaves me." Rachel says crying more.

Puck rubbed her back. "I won't leave you...ever." He says laying down with her crying in his arms.

* * *

Faith walks into the garage to find Burt working on his car.

"He is a good dad." She says.

Burt looks up and sees Faith. "What?" He asks confused.

"Finn is a good dad, he is taking care of me and he can run the bar. You are the only dad he knows, start acting like one. He wants a dad, but you keep comparing him to Kurt or putting him down. He just wants you to be proud of him, just let him be happy. Don't loose your family because I haven't had one for sixteen years and it sucks and I finally got one and I won't let you take that away from me." Faith says walking away leaving Burt standing there in shock.

* * *

**Reviews please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Finn lad there in bed thinking about what happened the night before. Burt told him how he wouldn't make a good father and that Faith shouldn't be in their care. He knew that him and Rachel weren't on the best of terms, mainly his fault, but they are trying their best with Faith. He couldn't get over the fact that they invited Leroy and they hurt Rachel that much, she doesn't deserve that. His whole view changed on Burt, he was positive that Burt was trying to be his father, but now he isn't sure. He sighed and rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen to find Blaine and Sam.

"Have you told Rachel?" Blaine asked taking a sip of his coffee and handing one to Finn.

Finn took the cup and sighed heavily, looking up at Blaine. " No I didn't man. Let's just say last night was a complete disaster and I almost got beat up by Puck." Finn exclaimed taking a seat on the couch.

"What did you do?" Blaine said slamming his coffee down on the counter and walking over to Finn.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Finn asked taking another sip of his drink.

"Wait what did he have to tell Rachel?" Sam asked from the chair across from where Finn is sitting.

"Then what happened?" Blaine asked curious.

Finn glared at Blaine. " Dinner went bad and Rachel ended up crying and Puck blamed me." Finn said with a scowl.

"What did Finn have to tell Rachel?" Sam asked again.

Blaine shook his head. "Who made her cry?" Blaine asked.

Finn stood up. "It doesn't concern you, so forget about it." Finn yelled. Just then the doorbell went off and Finn walked over angrily. "What!?" He yelled.

"Well hello to you too brother." Kurt said laughing.

"Sorry Kurt, come in." Finn said stepping aside and closing the door once Kurt was in the apartment.

"I heard about what happened at mom and dad's yesterday." Kurt said looking at Finn sympathetically.

Blaine and Sam exchanged knowing looks.

"It doesn't matter Kurt he doesn't view me as a son and never has. I get that I messed up with Rachel and Faith, but I am trying my best to fix it." Finn exclaimed.

"He does view you as a son, he just has a hard time showing it. I am proud of you Finn, you messed up and have admitted it. Don't listen to anyone else. I would like to know why you never told me about Rachel being pregnant, I mean she was my fr...?" Kurt asked setting his things down.

Finn shook his head and mouthed, "They don't know." Kurt looked confused and then realized what he was talking about. "I don't know dude everything was shit back than and I fucked up." Finn said answering Kurt's previous question.

"Which I told you to tell her." Blaine said cutting in talking about Quinn and Santana.

Finn glared at Blaine.

"What is this thing you were supposed to tell Berry?" Sam asked from his chair that he was currently sitting in.

Finn appeared to be in a daze, just lost in his thoughts.

"Finn over there walked away from Rachel in high school because Quinn and Santana threatened Rachel and he never told her." Blaine exclaimed.

Finn snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Rachel's name. "What the hell Blaine?!" He spat out.

Kurt looked at Finn with concerned. "What is he talking about?" He asked.

Finn turned his head, looking at Kurt. "I lied to Rachel and told her I didn't want to be a dad, but it was really because of Quinn and Santana." He said.

"Finn tell her. She has the right to know." Kurt said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Just forget about it. I have to go." Finn said grabbing his keys and storming out.

"Finn we need to talk about this?" Kurt yelled. "He didn't hurt her, we stopped being friends because of this? We will need to talk about this later." Kurt said to himself.

Blaine, Sam and Kurt all gave each other concerned looks.

"Should we do something?" Sam asked standing up.

"No just let him cool down. You don't want to be with him when he is like this." Kurt said.

"You can stay here if you want Kurt." Blaine said putting the cups in the sink.

"That would be great." Kurt said.

* * *

Rachel slowly woke up and started to remember everything from last night. Puck knew, he found out about Leroy. She looked beside her to find the bed empty. He left me, just like everyone. She thought to herself. She walked into the kitchen to find Puck making breakfast.

Puck gave her a quick kiss and put the food on their plates. "Good morning baby." He said.

Rachel had tears in her eyes realizing he didn't leave.

Puck looked up at her. "Baby what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"You didn't leave." She said.

Puck walked over and hugged her. "No baby I won't ever leave, I promise. I love you." He said rubbing circles on her back.

Rachel looked up at Puck. "You made breakfast?" She asked like a little puppy.

Puck laughed, breaking away from Rachel to pull a chair out for her. "Umm yea." He said.

Rachel giggled and took a seat.

"I thought you deserved a better morning." Puck said.

Rachel looked up at Puck. "I got suspended once in high school." Rachel blurted out randomly.

Puck looked at her confused. 'What?" He asked.

"I got suspended, Finn broke my nose on accident once, I kissed Blaine and we went out on a date, Finn and I never hated each other in high school...we were friends, I knew what I was doing when I slept with Finn, Jesse was one of my first boyfriends, I dated a guy name Brody in college, I actually wanted to go on Broadway, Will was my Spanish teacher and my birth's mom name is Shelby." Rachel said rambling.

Puck reached his hands across the table and grabbed Rachel's. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

Rachel rubbed his hands. "No more secrets, I want to tell you everything. I am being honest from now on." Rachel said looking up at him.

Puck smiled at her. "No more secrets." He repeated. They both smiled and continued to eat their breakfast.

"No more secrets, I will be honest, but I can never tell him about Finn and I sleeping together." She thought to herself taking a bit of her food.

"Maybe she is finally opening up." Puck thought to himself smiling. "Don't forget tonight is date night at McKinley's." Puck said eating his pancakes.

"McKinley's? Why does that sound familiar?" Rachel thought to herself. "Oh well." "Could you go and wake up Faith for me while I go take shower and change?" Rachel asked standing.

"Sure babe." Puck said walking into Faith's room. He walked over a shook her awake. "Faith...it's time to get up." He said.

Faith rolled over and cover her head with her pillow. "Go away." She mumbled.

Puck picked up her glass of water. "I am not afraid to pour this on your head." Puck said slowing tipping it.

"Ughh...fine I'm up." Faith said getting up. She looked at Puck. "What did you mean that you, Finn and Rachel didn't have parents that wanted you?" She asked.

Puck sighed and took a seat next to Faith. " That is something you have to ask Finn and Rachel, but I can tell you about me. My dad left my sister and I before I was in high school, my sister was just a baby and he had a kid name Jake about two years after me with some else and left him too. Not everyone's life is perfect. We all have obstacles too." Puck said getting up. "Your mom wants you downstairs." He said leaving. H walked back into the kitchen to find Rachel. "Babe I have to go. I love you, bye." He said kissing her on the cheek and leaving.

Faith walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen to find Rachel reading something off her phone. Rachel looked up. "Good morning Faith. Breakfast?" She asked pushing the plate of bacon towards her.

Faith shook her head and took a seat.

"Is everything alright?"Rachel asked setting her phone down.

"Umm...I was wondering if we could get to know each other better." Faith said looking down.

Rachel looked a Faith. "What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Who was that guy at dinner?" Faith questioned recalling the "family" dinner.

Rachel felt bad that she had not told anything about her life to Faith. "That was Leroy, my father, well my adopted father. My parents put me up for adoption. When Leroy found out I was pregnant he kicked me out and I moved in with my teacher Will Schuester and he has become my dad, he technically adopted me so he is legally my father." Rachel exclaimed. 'Oh don't tell anyone that, that is a secret."

Faith rubbed her hands together. " Will I ever meet him?" Faith asked curiously.

"He really wants to meet you. His wife Emma and him just are trying to make time to come. They have three other kids they have to think of." Rachel told Faith with a smile.

"Oh..." Faith mumbled looking down.

Rachel put her hand on Faith's shoulder. "You know you can ask me anything right?" She said.

Faith looked straight into Rachel's eyes and exhaled deeply. "Do you hate Finn?" She asked.

Rachel looked at her with surprise. "Oh honey I don't hate Finn, I never have. I was mad at him at first, but he was as scared as I was and with Burt... I think he was scared to tell Burt mostly." She exclaimed.

"They why do you always put him down?" Faith asked.

"I think I keep blaming him for everything that has gone wrong in my life, but its really my biological parents and Leroy's fault that I am like this. I was used to people leaving me and I never thought Finn would be one of those people so I always push people away." Rachel sighed.

"My favorite color is Blue, I like football, my favorite flavor is strawberry and I like to sing." Faith said.

Rachel's eyes lit up and she hugged Faith. She pulled away and looked at Faith. "Finn and I were actually friends in high school." Rachel said thinking Faith deserved to know how her parents met.

Faith looked at her with confusion. "I thought the winter formal was the first time you met?" She questioned.

"No it wasn't we just tell people that because he was the jock and I was the glee club loser." Rachel said.

"Then how did you meet?" Faith asked curiously.

"We were six. It was the first day of kindergarten and this kid Karofsky pushed me off the swing and Finn stood up for me and brought me to the nurse, we were friends until high school after winter formal, then everything changed. When we were in high school he never let anyone bully me or any person who was classified as a loser,that is how he met Blaine actually." Rachel exclaimed.

"Do Blaine and Sam know you were friends before?" Faith asked.

"No one ever knew except Kurt because I came over to their house and he was also my friend. Sam moved here during high school and Blaine was at a different school until junior year." Rachel said.

"So no one knows?" Faith asked looking at Rachel.

"No not even Puck. It will just make everyone angry because we never told them." Rachel sighed heavily.

Faith looked at Rachel. "If you and Finn were friends why did he leave? He wouldn't do that to you." Faith exclaimed.

Rachel sighed. "I don't know, but speaking of Finn you have to go over their tonight. I have the date night thing." Rachel said putting the dishes in the sink.

"Yea, so are you?" Faith said laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked turning around.

"McKinley's is Finn's bar. You didn't know that did you?" Faith asked.

"This is not going to go well tonight." Rachel thought to herself. She just looked at Faith and turned back and look out the window above the sink.

"This is going to be an interesting night." Faith said giggling to herself.

* * *

**A/N: I have a lot of homework and my dog is getting surgery so I will try and work on the "date night thing" when I have free time. The next chapter will be a lot longer, a lot of things are happening, secrets exposed, fights, seeing "old" friends... It will be up by this weekend by the latest. I tried my best to not rush it, first time writing (Fan review). I only got the concept from Life Unexpected...I hated how they wrote the show... Lux behavior, Ryan and Cate...Baze and Cate so only parts are from it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Later that night Rachel walked into the bar with Faith. She was dressed in a black, lace cocktail dress. She looked at Faith. "Remember to stay up in Finn's apartment tonight while we are hosting. If you need anything you can come down, but you will go directly to Finn, Puck or I. Got it?" Rachel said firmly.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Yes got it. Can I please go upstairs now?" She asked.

"Go. Don't forget to say hi to Finn." She said before Faith ran off. She looked around the bar. "It looks a lot different when I am sober." She thought to herself. The walls were filled with decades of music with things ranging from records, guitars….posters.

"Hey." A voice came out of nowhere.

Rachel turned around and saw Puck standing there. "Oh god Puck, you scared me." Rachel said with her hand over her heart.

"Sorry. No funny business on your date tonight." Puck said joking knowing that Rachel is dating him.

"Oh you know me, I get a little crazy while I am drunk." Rachel said giggling.

"Don't I know it." Puck said laughing.

"So when are we going to reschedule that date that we were supposed to have a long time ago?" Rachel asked.

"Mhmm, how about after work Monday?" Puck asked.

"I would love that." Rachel said smiling.

"I was thinking maybe we could take a mini vacation?" Puck asked.

Rachel was about to speak when Finn walked over. "I won't make it awkward if you won't." He said laughing.

Rachel smacked Finn on the shoulder.

"Oww." Finn said rubbing his arm. "What was that for?" He asked.

Rachel looked up at Finn and glared.

"Okay not to break this up….but thanks for letting us host here." Puck said.

Finn looked up at Puck. "No problem man, but Sam set this up, so you should thank him. Well I got to get back to work. Good luck on your date tonight." Finn said laughing as he walked away.

"What did you ever see in that guy?" Puck asked seriously.

Rachel was broke from her dazed. "Mhmm…oh I don't know." She said sadly looking in Finn's direction.

"Please welcome your favorite hosts, Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman." Finn said from the stage.

Puck looked at Rachel. "There is our cue." He said as he started guiding Rachel up to the stage. 'How is everyone doing tonight?" Puck asked into the microphone.

Everyone cheered.

"Well one lucky person is going to win a date with my lovely co-host Rachel. At the bar there is a jar, so put your name in and we will pull a lucky name later tonight. Tonight is about mingling and drinking and in Rachel's case just drinking." Puck said laughing.

"Well you know me, I mean people get a lot better looking as the night goes on." Rachel said.

Puck pointed to the bar. "We got a few good guys behind the bar, Sam and Finn and they will be happy to hook you up. Now let's get dating." Puck said.

Everyone cheered.

With that both Puck and Rachel left the stage and went to the back.

"You know you never answered my question?" Puck asked.

Rachel broke from her own thoughts. "What?" She asked.

"Before Finn interrupted us I asked you if you wanted to go on a mini vacation." Puck asked hopefully.

Rachel sighed. "Puck...Faith just got here and I don't want to leave her just yet. I'm sorry." She said

"Oh no it's fine, you are right. Maybe some other time." Puck said sadly.

"I knew you would understand." Rachel said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yea." Puck said.

* * *

Kurt walked up to the bar. "Finn we need to talk." He said sitting down across from Finn.

Finn was passing out drinks. "I'm busy dude, not right now. Why are you here anyways?" He asked getting someone's drink.

Kurt sighed and grabbed it from his hands. "What I can't meet someone too?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"Hey that was someone's drink bro and don't let Rachel see you okay, remember you ruined your friendship not her. She is under enough stress as it is tonight, we don't need a un-so-happy reunion." He said walking away and giving someone their drink.

Kurt looked at the glass in his hands and downed it. "I can have one night to myself." Kurt said getting another drink and walking away to find a looked down to the other end of the bar and saw a some what handsome man, well from what he could tell from far away. He walked over to the Black haired man. "Can I buy you a drink?" He asked with confidence.

The man turned around.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned. "Could I have made a more ass of myself? He isn't gay." Kurt thought to himself.

"Oh hey Kurt." Blaine said.

Kurt put his hands up. "So I didn't know it was you, I just thought you looked hot and I didn't know it was you...you know what I am just going to leave." Kurt said backing away from Blaine.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm. "I thought you were going to buy me a drink." He said seriously.

Kurt stood there for a moment in shock. "Oh what the hell." He said taking a seat next to Blaine.

Kurt could see Finn as he walked up to the stage. "This might be dance night, but it is Saturday and you know what that means?" Finn asked into the microphone.

"Karaoke." The audience who came on the a regular bases yelled.

Finn grabbed the mic. "Exactly, so if you want to give it a try just come on up and give it a shot. If your bad we won't judge." He said.

Kurt continued to talk to Blaine when he got an idea. "It's the only way." He thought to himself. "Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up. "Yea." He said.

"I need your help." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "What do you need?" He asked.

Kurt grinned and began telling Blaine what they had to do.

* * *

Faith made her way down to the bar and looked at the piece of paper in her hand. "Finn Hudson." It read. "They need to talk and this is the only way they will." She said to herself. She quickly and secretly made her way over to the bar and dropped his name in the jar multiple times.

"Faith is everything alright?" Finn asked now noticing her.

Faith just stood there for a minute. "Umm yea, I am just hungry. " She said thinking of the first thing that came to mind.

"Umm there is food in the frig that Rach brought over for you." Finn said passing out drinks.

"Okay. I'll see you later tonight and just to let you know my friend Ava is over." She said.

"Okay that's cool as long as her parents are okay with it." Finn said passing out more drinks.

Faith looked at Finn. "Yea they are cool." She said, even though she knew Ava doesn't have parents.

"Okay behave yourselves." Finn said.

Ava walked into the apartment, got the food out of the fridge and went into Finn's room to find Ava. "Here." She said laying the food down.

"You know they are going to kill you when they find out what you did." Ava said taking a bite of the food.

"It is a risk I am willing to take." Faith said picking up another box,

"What are we looking for anyways?" Ava asked looking around.

"Anything to let me know what happen back when they were in high school." Faith said looking through the box. "If they won't tell me the whole story, I will find out myself." She said. She looked in drawers, everything she could find. Then she finally came across a photo album. She slowly began to flip through the pages. She found multiples photos, some of Kurt, him , Blaine and Sam together, Carole and him and then she finally came across some of Rachel, but they were just of her. "There has to be something in here." She said.

Ava turned around. " What about this?" Ava asked Faith holding an envelope.

Faith took it from her hands and opened it. "Oh my god." Faith said.

* * *

" So we are going to do something different of having someone sign up we are going to pick someone to sing a duet for us." Sam said.

Finn looked a Sam from behind the bar. "What are you doing?" He mouthed to him.

"I think one of our lovely host for tonight is up for the challenge. As I recalled she was a pretty bitchin' singer in high school. Rachel come on up." Sam said.

Rachel just stood there in shock. "No." Rachel said.

Puck pushed her up on stage thinking she would sing with some stranger.

"And for her duet partner, the owner of this bar Finn Hudson!" Sam said shining a light on him.

Blaine and Kurt pushed Finn up on stage. Finn tried to get out of their grip. "Guys? No, this isn't funny. No" He said, but it was too late he was already on stage.

Finn and Rachel just stood there awkwardly.

"We have already selected your song, so whenever you are ready." Sam said walking off stage and pushing the play button.

Rachel looked into the audience to see Puck glaring at Finn. As the song began they both froze, the knew this song, this wasn't going to end well. "KURT!" Finn thought to himself. Finn looked over to at Kurt and mouthed, "You are dead."

Rachel looked at the screen and stepped up to the mic then look towards Finn..._ "The day we met Frozen, I held my breath Right from the start I knew that I'd found a home for my heart." _

When Finn began Puck stood still, he knew that song the moment it began. He was furious. Through the whole song Finn and Rachel were looking at each other like they were the only people in the room, anyone could see it and Puck did.

When the song ended Finn ran off stage and upstairs leaving Puck furious and Rachel confused.

"Finn!" Kurt yelled chasing after him. Kurt finally caught up with him when they got to the apartment.

Finn turned around and pointed to the door. "What the hell was that!?" Finn yelled.

Faith and Ava walked to the end of the hall when they heard yelling and crouched down to listen.

Kurt walks towards him. "Finn calm down." He said.

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down when you forced me on a stage with a girl I haven't sung with since high school!? This is my life Kurt." Finn yelled.

Faith and Ava looked at each other. "What?" they both whispered to each other. They continued to listen.

"You need to tell her about Santana and Quinn, make it right. She has a right to know the real reason why you left her that day." Kurt said.

"I can't tell her! Why don't you understand that? I left her because of Santana and Quinn threatening her, her worst enemies. I fucked up and nothing is going to fix that. Rachel is happy with Puck okay? She will never love me the way I love her." Finn said, then something hit him.

Faith gasped and pushed Ava into the other room with the envelope in hand.

"You don't want me to tell her for me, you want it for you." Finn said pointing at him.

"She was my friend too Finn!" Kurt yelled.

Finn looked at Kurt. "You don't think I know that, but you ruined your friendship with her, not ME. Stop blaming me. Yes, I fucked up, but I never broke up your friendship." He said.

"Maybe if you weren't dumb enough to sleep with her we wouldn't of had this problem in the first place. You couldn't of kept in your pants for once." Kurt said crossing his arms.

Finn looked at Kurt. "You have no right. I can sleep with whoever I want...its not your decision. I loved Rachel and it killed me everyday inside to see her with Jesse, but I finally got her, me, Finn Hudson." Finn said.

"Why her? Why did it have to be her?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know Kurt, it just happened. I couldn't change how I felt about her, it was there since we were kids. I am sorry I messed up with Rachel, but that has nothing to do with you." Finn said.

"She closed up after you stop talking to her! It is your fault." Kurt yelled back.

Finn stepped towards Kurt. "Did you ever think she was waiting for you to come to her? You know she closed off, she always closed off. It was your fault,not mine Kurt. The only thing that is my fault is that I walked away from her and ruined any chance I had with her." Finn yelled walking away.

"We are not done Finn! Come back here now." Kurt yelled.

Finn just walked out the door and never looked back.

"This is going to be a longer night then I thought." Kurt thought to himself.

Just then Blaine walked into the apartment. "Everything okay?" He asked.

Kurt looked up and stood up. "No, Finn is furious." He said.

"Can I do anything to help?" Blaine asked.

"Yea." Kurt stepped forward and kissed Blaine.

Blaine kissed back and before they knew it they were making out.

Kurt broke away. "Do they know your gay?" He asked.

"No. Now shut up." Blaine said bringing Kurt to his room.

* * *

"What the hell was that for? Aren't you going to ask him about this?" Ava said taking the envelope from Faith's hand.

"No. Did you hear what he said? He left her because of a girl named Quinn not because he didn't want either of us!" Faith said.

"So,you still need to ask him about this." She said holding up what was in the envelope.

"What do I say? Hey Finn I found this engagement ring when I was going through your stuff...Who is it for?" Faith said sarcastically.

"Yes, that is exactly what you should do. You have a right to know." Ava said.

"I can't do that. What if he still likes this person? I don't want a evil step mom." Faith yelled.

"Fine, I'll do it." Ava said taking the ring walking downstairs.

"Ava. No!" Faith yelled after her.

Ava turned around. "You have to ask him about it." She said.

Faith took the ring. "I will tomorrow." She said.

Ava grabbed Faith's hand. "No now." She said dragging her down the stairs.

Ava and Faith made their way to the bar. "Finn." Ava said.

Finn looked up. "Do I know you?" He questioned.

Faith stepped forward. "This is Ava, she is my best friend." Faith said.

"Oh nice to meet you Ava."He said to Ava. "Sam watch the bar." Finn said stepping away from the bar and bringing the girls to the back. "Do you guys need anything?" He asked.

"Umm..." Faith began.

Ava looked at Faith. "Ask him or I will." She mouthed.

"What is this?" Faith asked handing the ring to Finn.

Finn looked down in his hands. He stood their in shock, he looked down at his hands again and then back at Faith. "Where did you find this?" Finn asked in horror.

"No, you answer my question. What is it?" Faith asked gaining confidence.

"No Faith where did you get this?" Finn said raising his voice.

Faith looked at Ava. "In your room, but who is it for?" She asked.

Finn looked down. "It was for Rachel. Look I can't talk about this right now." Finn said grabbing the ring and walking downstairs.

Faith and Ava followed.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Puck ask outside the bar.

"What?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"You singing with him!"Puck yelled looking directly into her eyes.

"How was I supposed to know that they were going to pick us to sing? It was just a duet." Rachel explained.

"It was more than that, I saw how he was looking at you. Is there something going on between Finn and you?" Puck asked backing away.

"No there is nothing going on! Finn doesn't like me." Rachel said.

Puck looked Rachel in the eyes. "Look me in the eyes and tell me nothing has happened since high school." He said.

"Nothing has happened Puck, I promise." Rachel said looking into his eyes even though she knew she was lying.

Puck kissed Rachel. "If you want to be in this relationship you can't have anything to do with Finn." Puck said seriously.

Rachel backed away. "He is the father of my daughter."Rachel said.

"It's me or him. He can see Faith whenever he wants, but I don't want you to associate with him." Puck said.

"No. I am a grown women an you can't tell me what to do. I can see who ever I want. When you grow up and stop being a jealous little boy, find me." Rachel said walking back into the bar.

Rachel stormed into the bar and went upstairs.

"He isn't here." A voice said from behind her.

Rachel slowly turned around and gasped. "Kurt?" She questioned stepping forward.

Kurt took a sip of his drink."The one and only." He said laughing.

"What are you doing here?' She asked walking over to him.

"What can't I have a night to myself?" Kurt asked.

"No, not here in the bar, upstairs?" Rachel questioned.

"Finn told me to stay away from you and that is what I am doing." Kurt said taking another sip.

Rachel walked over and took a seat next to Kurt. "What is with everyone thinking they can tell me what to do?" She sighed. She could feel the anger going through her body.

Kurt just looked at Rachel and raise the bottle in his hand. "Wine?" He questioned knowing the answer.

Rachel looked at the door and then back at Kurt. "Why not?" She said taking the bottle and taking a big sip.

Kurt set his drink down and turned to Rachel. "So what were you talking about people telling you what to do?" He asked curiously.

Rachel sighed. "Puck is telling me that I have to choose between him and Finn because he thinks something is going is on. Finn is the father of my child and that is all he ever will be." Rachel said taking another sip of wine.

Kurt looked at Rachel strangely.

"What?" Rachel yelled looking at Kurt.

"I know we aren't friends anymore, but are you sure that is all that you and Finn are?" Kurt asked honestly.

Rachel looked at Kurt. "What? Of course...what else would we be? I love Puck." She said unconvincingly.

l it's time Kurt laughed. "That doesn't sound like someone who is sure. Why did you and Puck get together in the first place?" Kurt asked.

Rachel turned to Kurt and then looked down at the floor. "I was drunk." She said mumbled.

Kurt put his hand up to his ear. 'What was that? I can't hear you." He said in a mocking tone.

"I WAS DRUNK." She yelled honestly.

Kurt put his hands up. "Calm down. So your whole relationship has been based on a drunken mistake?" Kurt asked concerned.

Rachel looked down at her hands. "Puck is a sweet guy, he treats me right." She said.

Kurt sighed. "That doesn't mean you love him. I heard you say better things about Jesse and he was a complete dick." Kurt said honestly.

Rachel stood up. "I love Puck, I do. He is a great man and I am lucky to call him mine." Rachel said.

Kurt took a sip of his wine and then put it down. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself that?" He asked honestly.

Rachel stood there for a moment. "I don't know." Rachel said walking away.

Kurt looked at Rachel walking out. "Same old Rachel." He said walking back to Blaine's room.

* * *

"Well it's time to announce who won a lovely date with Rachel." Puck said looking at her. She scuffed and looked away. Puck pulled a name from the jar. "And the winner is..." Puck looked down. "Finn Hudson." He said angrily.

Finn and Rachel both stood there in shock. Finn walked up to Puck. "There must be a mistake, I didn't put my name in." Finn said. Then he caught a glimpse of Ava and Faith and knew what happened.

"Finn have a great time with Rachel. I hope everyone had a great night." Puck said storming off stage before Rachel could say anything.

Finn awkwardly walked over to Rachel. "I swear I didn't put my name in there." Finn said.

" I know and I have a feeling who did." She said glancing at Faith.

Finn looked down at Rachel. " I would have stopped her if I knew. We don't have to go on a date." Finn said.

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand. "I think we have to talk." She said.

Finn looked at her. "I think you're right." He said following her out the bar.

Puck sat at the bar watching Finn and Rachel.

"Hey handsome." A blonde girl said to Puck.

Puck looked over. "Hey." He said taking a drink of his beer.

"Bad night?" She asked grabbing her glass of wine.

"You could say that. What's your name?" He asked.

The girl looked at him. "Quinn, Quinn Fabray and you?" She asked.

Puck looked up. "Noah Puckerman, everyone calls me Puck." He said.

Quinn giggled and chugged down her wine. "Want to get out of here?" Quinn said flirtatiously.

Puck looked down and chugged his beer. "Why not." He said grabbing Quinn's hand and walking out of the bar.

* * *

Finn and Rachel thought it would be best if they went back to Rachel's house. They texted Blaine and he is going to watch Faith for them.

"What are we doing Finn?" Rachel asked as they sat on her couch.

Finn looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Rachel sighed. "What is this Finn? I saw the way you were looking at me when we were singing." Rachel said honestly.

Finn grabbed Rachel's hands. "You are with Puck and I won't do anything to jeopardize that." Finn said.

Rachel looked up at him. "Why?" Rachel asked.

Finn was confused. "Why what?" He asked.

"Why would you do that?" She asked.

"Because I want you to be happy and if Puck makes you happy, I won't ruin that. I hurt you once and I won't do that again." Finn said.

Rachel started to cry. " I love Puck, I need to stay with him , but why did you do it? Why did you leave?You were my best friend." She asked.

Finn look down at Rachel and was heartbroken. "Please don't get mad, I did it to protect you." He said.

Rachel looked at Finn. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I didn't want to leave you I promise. Quinn somehow found out that you were pregnant and she told me if I didn't leave you she was going to hurt you. That scared me worse than not having you so I choose to leave you. Rach, I didn't want to do it,I loved you." Finn said has he tried to hold back his tears and he laid his head on Rachel's chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." He said.

Rachel hugged him. "It's not your fault, you thought you were protecting me. All this time I thought it was something I did." Rachel said honestly.

Finn looked up at her and moved her hair behind her ear. "No baby, never. It was never anything you did. You were amazing, it was me, I fucked up." He said honestly.

"I have been hating you for sixteen years because I thought you left because of your popularity and it was to protect me.I feel so stupid." Rachel admitted.

"I think we both messed up. " Finn admitted.

"I think you are right. Let's change the subject, How about we just watch movies?" Rachel suggested.

"I think that is a great idea." Finn said sitting up.

Rachel got up and put funny girl in and sat back down next to Finn.

"Same old Rachel." Finn said laughing.

"Shut up." Rachel said cuddling into Finn's side.

Finn looked at Rachel. 'Are we best friends again?" He asked hopeful.

Rachel looked up at Finn. "I think we are.' She said smiling.

"Good because I really missed having you in my life." He said honestly.

"Me too, I love Puck, but a girl needs her best friend. Promise not to leave this time?" She said slowly drifting asleep.

Finn looked at her. "Never." He said. He looked down and saw she was sleeping, so he took the blanket off the back of the couch and put it over both of them. "I will get you back, I promise. " He said before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Puck just laid there and looked beside him to see Quinn laying next to him in bed. "What did I just do?" He said to himself.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, it has been a really hard week. I unfortunately had to put my dog down that I have had since I was six and it hit me hard. He was in a lot of pain and I know it was for the best, but that doesn't mean I wanted to say goodbye. I hope you enjoy this though and sorry for any mistakes. Reviews are appreciated. I have a way I want Finn and Rachel to get together. The next chapter will be the next day, but the one after that will have a time jump.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. This is really just a filler chapter. There will be a time jump in the next chapter.**

* * *

Puck just laid their in his bed staring at the ceiling. Shit,Shit, Shit, that is the only word that ran through Puck's head that morning. He woke up and hoped everything was a dream, but it wasn't, he cheated on Rachel. He was so mad at her and he cheated on her. Puck looked beside him to see Quinn still laying there. "Hey! You need to leave." Puck said shaking Quinn.

Quinn groaned and rolled over to face Puck. "Mhmm..." She mumbled into the pillow.

Puck stood up and began to put on his clothes. "Look you need to leave, last night shouldn't have happened, I have a girlfriend." Puck said honestly.

Quinn sat up. "Well she couldn't have been that great of a girlfriend if you cheated on her, so why don't you come back to bed and we can go for round 2." Quinn said flirtatiously.

Puck pushed her off. "Look last night was a mistake, I was jealous and drunk and I made a terrible mistake, I love my girlfriend.I'm sorry you have to go." Puck said handing her, her clothes.

Quinn huffed and stood up. She put on her clothes and turned around. "I hope she is worth it." She said.

"I'm sorry." Puck said again.

Quinn looked at him and then walked out.

Puck sighed and sat on his bed and put his face in his hands. "What did I do?" He said aloud. "She can't know." He repeated over again.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt decided to take Faith back to Rachel's house the morning after the date night.

"So are you my uncle?" Faith asked from the back seat.

Kurt turned around. "Yea, I guess I am. Finn is my brother so that does makes you my niece." Kurt said.

Faith didn't say anything back and just put her headphones in.

Blaine turned to Kurt form the driver's seat. "No one can know about last night." He said.

Kurt laughed. "Trust me I'm not telling anyone. If Finn found out I slept with his roommate he would kill me and I am not going to force you to come out." Kurt said honestly.

Blaine sighed in relief. "What are you talking about coming out? Finn knows I'm gay." Blaine said confused.

"You told me yesterday that they didn't know?" Kurt said.

Blaine pulled into Rachel's driveway and looked at Kurt. "I wasn't really listening to you when we were making out. Finn has known since high school. Who do you think stood up for me?" Blaine said getting out of the car.

Kurt quickly followed behind. "But..." He began. "What are you doing?" Kurt asked Faith.

Faith turned around and showed him the key. "I have a key, I'm not breaking in. Jesus." Faith said rolling her eyes and opening the door.

Kurt and Blaine walked in and Faith went up to her room to put her stuff away.

"How didn't I know you were gay?" Kurt asked shocked.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "I don't know about you, but I don't wear a "I am gay" shirt." Blaine said angrily.

"You don't have to be rude. Finn never told me, he tells me everything." Kurt said shocked.

"Kurt please sto...p." Blaine said stopping in place.

"What are you looking at?" Kurt said walking next to Blaine. "What the hell?" Kurt said realizing Blaine was looking at Finn and Rachel cuddled up on the couch together.

"Do you know where Finn and Rachel are? I looked in the kitchen and they weren't there?" Faith said walking in the living room. "Oh..." Faith said now noticing them.

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "So should we wake them up?" Blaine asked.

"No let them rest." Kurt said walking into the kitchen as Blaine and Faith followed.

"Do you think something happened?" Faith asked.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other for reassurance. "No?" They both said at the same time.

"She loves Puck,she would never cheat on him." Blaine said.

"Then what happened?" Faith asked.

"I don't know, but let's hope Puck doesn't find out." Kurt said.

Faith went over to Finn's jacket, pulled out the ring and handed it to Kurt and Blaine. They both looked down. "What is that?" They both yelled.

"Shh, you will wake Finn and Rachel up." Faith said.

Kurt looked down again. "Is that an engagement ring?" He asked.

"Who proposed to you? You are sixteen!" Blaine whispered to Faith.

"It's not mine." Faith admitted.

Kurt and Blaine had looks of confusion wash across their faces. "Then whose is it?" Kurt and Blaine both asked at the same time.

Faith looked down and then back up at the both of them. "It's Finn's." She admitted.

"What!?"Kurt and Blaine yelled.

"I found it in his room." Faith said sitting down across from Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine."I thought he broke up with Kelly, Nancy, whatever her name is months ago!?" He asked Blaine.

Blaine shrugged. "I thought he did." Blaine said honestly.

"It's for Rachel." Faith said.

"What's for Rachel?" A voice said out of nowhere.

Blaine, Kurt and Faith all turned around and saw Puck standing in the doorway. Faith quickly put the ring in her pocket. "Oh nothing, just earrings that I got her." Faith said.

Blaine looked at her.

"What?" She mouthed.

"That's very nice. Where is Rachel anyways?" Puck asked walking farther into the kitchen.

Kurt and Blaine moved forward. "Oh she is just in the other room with Finn, talking about Faith." Kurt said.

"She is with Finn?" He asked angrily.

"Umm yea, he wants to see Faith more." Blaine said.

"I want to go see her." Puck said walking towards the living room.

Faith jumped in front of Puck. "NO!" She yelled. "I will get them." She said lowering her voice. "Rachel! Finn! Puck is here!" She yelled.

"I could have done that." Puck said walking into the living room.

Blaine, Kurt and Faith ran over to him, but it was too late.

"Hey baby." Puck said walking over and kissing her on the cheek while glaring at Finn.

Blaine, Kurt and Faith ran in and gasped a sigh of relieve.

Rachel looked up. "Oh hello Kurt...Blaine. Faith you were fine last night right?" Rachel said.

Faith glanced at Finn and then Rachel. "Umm yea, it was great." Faith said.

Finn stood up. "Well I should be going, I have to clean up the bar from last night." Finn said.

Puck looked at him confused. "Why didn't you do that last night?" He asked Finn.

"Ask Kurt? Someone decided to get wasted and passed out last night and I had to take care of him!" Finn said lying as he looked at Kurt.

"Oh yea sorry about that, you know I'm a light weight." Kurt said playing along.

"Well,I have to go. Bye Rach, Faith. Come on guys." Finn said looking at Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh yes It was nice seeing you again Rachel." Kurt said waving goodbye.

"Bye Berry." Blaine said walking out.

"Can I go with Finn?" Faith asked.

Rachel sighed. "Go ahead." She said.

"Thanks." She said hugging Rachel and running out the door.

"I'm sorry about last night, I overreacted. Finn is Faith's father and he will always be apart of your life whether I like that or not. I should have trusted you." Puck said.

"Sorry isn't enough this time. You can't treat me like you owned me." Rachel said backing away from Puck on the couch.

"Baby I'm sorry, I promise I won't ever do that again. I was jealous and I let my feelings dictate my actions." Puck said grabbing her hands.

Rachel looked at Puck. "I guess I forgive you, but this doesn't fix things Puck. You have to go and apologize to Finn." Rachel said standing up.

"What?! No!" Puck yelled.

Rachel turned around. "You owe it to him, do this for me Puck." She said.

Puck looked at her and thought about what he did. "You know you're right." He said.

"I am?" Rachel questioned.

Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel and looked down at her. "Yes you are, like always." Puck said laughing.

Rachel leaned up and kissed him. "Just remember that the next time we get in a fight." She said laughing.

* * *

Finn stormed into the apartment with Kurt, Blaine and Faith following. When Finn got in he started searching for his pockets. He turned around and looked at Faith. "Where is it?" He yelled.

Faith just stood there.

"I am not joking, where is it!?" He yelled.

Blaine stepped forward. "Finn calm down." Blaine said.

Finn lowered his voice. "Faith where is it? Please just tell me." He pleaded.

Kurt took the ring out of his pocket. "She doesn't have it, I do." He said directly to Finn.

Finn put his hands up. "Look I can explain." Finn said.

Kurt laughed. "Explain? Explain why you have an engagement ring for Rachel?" Kurt said walking towards Finn.

Finn sat down and put his head in his hands. "Faith why did you tell them?" He sighed.

"Well someone had to put some sense into you, you have an engagement for women who is with another man!" Faith said honestly.

Kurt sat next to Finn. "I know that you have had feelings for Rachel. but she is with Puck now." Kurt said.

Finn looked up at Kurt. "I've had it since high school,I didn't get it for her now." Finn said honestly.

Kurt sat there in shock. "Finn what are you talking about?" He asked.

Blaine looked at Faith. "Let's go cook lunch." Blaine said pushing Faith into the kitchen.

Faith struggles. "What? No I want to stay." Faith said.

Blaine just shook his head and grabbed her. "Let them talk Faith, just let them talk." He said.

Faith sighed at took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Finn what were you thinking?" Kurt asked pacing the floor.

Finn sighed. "I don't know okay. She told me she was pregnant and I imagine our whole life together and getting married was part of it." Finn admitted.

"You were in high school!" Kurt yelled.

"I know! I never got to propose so it doesn't matter. Quinn ruined any chance of that." Finn yelled standing up.

"This is just another secret your keeping from her." Kurt said.

"I told her last night okay, not about the engagement ring, but about Quinn. She forgave me, but I will NEVER tell her about this, she is happy with Puck and I am not going to ruin that." Finn said walking into the kitchen. "Faith we need to talk." He said.

Faith stood up and followed him to his room.

Finn directed Faith towards the bed. "Please have a seat." He said.

Faith took a seat. "Look I'm sorry, but you were making a horrible mistake. I was looking around because I wanted to know about high school and why you left, why you didn't want me or Rachel and why Quinn was this motivating factor in this." Faith said honestly.

Finn sighed and took a seat next to Faith. "You really want to know?" Finn asked.

Faith looked at Finn. "I just want to understand why you guys didn't want me." Faith said sadly.

"We wanted you, we really did." Finn admitted.

"Then what happened?" Faith said.

"When I walked away from Rachel it wasn't right when she told me she was pregnant, I walked away after. Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader somehow found out about Rachel being pregnant and she threatened Rachel and it scared me. I rather have lost her because I left and not because of Quinn. I know it's stupid now that I look back on it, but I was in high school." Finn said finally telling Faith the truth.

"If you found out already, then why did no one know about her before? Kurt? Blaine?" Faith asked.

Finn looked down and then back at Faith. "It was still new to me, I was scared what Burt and my mom would say. I was going to tell them, I just never got the chance. Don't blame Rachel for this, it wasn't her fault. It was mine. We planned to keep you and when I left and her dad left she got scared and didn't think she could handle it. You were wanted, you were always wanted, that never change." Finn said wiping Faith's tears away.

"You wanted me?" Faith said looking at Finn crying.

"Always." Finn said tearing up himself.

Faith launched forward and hugged Finn. Finn just wrapped his arms around Faith tighter."I will never leave you again, I promise." Finn said.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I will work on the next chapter tomorrow and hopefully have it up my Monday or Tuesday. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It has been three months since the the "date night" at Finn's bar. Finn, Rachel and Faith have become closer and are finally starting to feel like a family, Blaine and Kurt have started dating, with Finn's blessing, but have decided to take it slow, Sam has met a girl that he won't tell anyone about, Rachel and Finn have become best friends again, Kurt and Rachel are friendly, Faith and Ava are back on good terms and Puck still has not told Rachel about sleeping with Quinn, but secrets have a funny way of revealing themselves and not always in the way we hope.

"So I was thinking that you, Finn and I could go out as a family today?" Rachel said to Faith as they were sitting at the kitchen table.

Faith looked up from her plate. "Would Puck be okay with it?" Faith said giggling.

Rachel glared at her. "Puck has nothing to do with this. Yes, he is my boyfriend, but I think it is time that all three of us just get away." Rachel sad happily.

"What do you have in mind?" Faith asked curiously.

Rachel put her hands on the table. "Well my dad, Mr. Schue only lives about twenty minutes away and I was thinking we could pay them a visit. They really want to meet you." Rachel said.

"Do they really want to meet me? The last grandparents I met wanted nothing to do with me." Faith said honestly.

"I promise, Will and Emma are different. You will love them." Rachel said clapping her hands together.

"Hello, hello, hello." Finn said walking into the kitchen.

"Have you heard of a thing called knocking." Rachel said.

Finn took a piece of bacon off of Faith's plate. "Well maybe if you locked your door, you that really isn't safe." Finn said concerned.

"We are going out later." Rachel said.

Finn sat down in between Faith and Rachel. "Where might you be going?" Finn asked.

"To some guy name Mr. Schue's house?" Faith said eating her food.

"Mr. S, I haven't seen him since high school." Finn said.

Rachel looked down nervously." Talking about that, I was wondering if you would like to come with us? I mean we really haven't done anything as a family." Rachel said rambling.

Finn looked up and looked directly at Rachel. "Is Puck going?" Finn asked.

"No Puck will not be attending. He said he had prior engagements and can't come and he wouldn't go anyways because this is for all three of us to hang out." Rachel said happily.

Finn sighed. "I guess I will come, but Mr. S won't murder me right?" Finn asked worried.

Rachel looked at him confused. "Murder you? What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

Faith decided to join the conversation. "He is talking about the fact he left you in high school." Faith said.

Finn glared at Faith. "Thank you." Finn said.

"He won't murder you. Now let's go get ready because it takes two hours to get there and I want to be there by lunchtime." Rachel said getting up and going straight to the bathroom.

Finn point to her. "What just happened?" Finn asked Faith.

"That is what I call Rachel taking charge." Faith said standing up.

* * *

"Will you stop calling me?!" Puck said over the phone.

"This is important. I really need to talk to you." The voice said over the phone.

"What could be so important? You know what just meet me at my apartment at two okay?" Puck said.

"I will see you there." They said and hung up.

Puck walked into Rachel's house to see Finn lounging on the couch. "Do you ever go home?" He asked angrily.

Finn looked up. "Oh you didn't know, I live here now." Finn said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here anyways and where is Rachel and Faith?" Puck asked.

"Rachel is getting ready and Faith is also getting ready. Didn't Rachel tell you we are going to go see Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury, well Mrs. Schue now." Finn said laughing.

"Rachel!" Puck yelled.

Rachel came running in and gave Puck a kiss on the cheek. "Hey honey." Rachel said.

Puck wrapped his arms around her. "You didn't tell me Finn was going with you." He said gritting his teeth.

"It must have slipped my mind. I just thought we should hang out as a family, you understand right?" Rachel said smiling at him.

"I understand. Just call me when you get there." Puck said kissing her gently.

"Well to break up this perfect moment, but Faith is already in my car and if you want to make it before lunch time we better leave now." Finn said standing up from the couch.

"He is right. Bye honey, see you later. Love you!" Rachel said kissing him, grabbing her bags and walking out.

Puck grabbed Finn by the wrist. "Don't try anything." He said to Finn as he shut the door behind him.

Finn leaned in. "I wouldn't do that. You might want to learn how to trust your girlfriend or she might leave on her own." Finn said walking to his car.

Puck stood there as Rachel waved him goodbye as they pulled. "Watch your back Hudson." He said out loud.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Faith complained from the back seat.

"We have only been driving for like five minutes,." Finn said as he was driving.

"I'm bored." Faith complained.

Finn turned up the radio and started to sing. _"And we can build this thing together, standing strong forever, nothing's gonna stop us now." _

"No, not this. We aren't bonding over singing."Faith said putting her hands up.

Just then Rachel started to sing. "You know you want to." Rachel said looking in the back seat.

_"And if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other."_ Finn and Rachel both sang together.

Faith looked up and rolled her eyes.

Finn looked at her in the mirror. "Come on have some fun. If you want to be part of this family you have to sing." Finn said.

_"Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now." _Faith said pointing at Rachel and Finn.

The rest of the way there they had a great time singing. Finally they arrived at the Schuester Household.

Faith and Rachel both got out of the car and Finn just sat there staring out into space. Rachel opened his door. "Are you going to get out anytime soon?" Rachel asked.

Finn was brought out of his thoughts. "Oh yea sorry." Finn said slowly getting out of the car.

Finn, Rachel and Faith walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand for reassurance. "No one is going to murder you." Rachel said.

Just then the door opened. "Rachel." Will said giving her a hug. "And you must be Faith. It is a honor to meet you." He said hugging Faith.

Rachel grabbed Finn and pulled him forward. "Dad you remember Finn." Rachel said smiling.

"How could I forget Finn." Will said.

Finn gulped, he couldn't tell if that was a good thing or bad thing."It's good to see you Mr. Schue." Finn said nervously.

Will patted Finn on the shoulder. "Relax and call me Will, I'm not your teacher anymore." He said. "Oh I almost forgot, come in." Directing them towards the living room.

When they walked in Rachel went over to Emma and hugged her. "I missed you." Emma said.

"Where is Emily, Cory and Jake?" Rachel asked.

"Well Emily is out with her boyfriend, Cory and Jake are with their friends."Emma said kindly.

Finn and Faith stood there awkwardly waiting to be introduced. Rachel walked over to them, "I almost forgot this is Faith and this is Finn." Rachel said smiling.

Emma stood up and hugged them. "It is very nice to meet you." She said to Faith. "Why don't you join us and have a seat?" She said taking a seat next to Will on the couch.

"Rachel where is Puck?" Will asked as he wrapped his arms around Emma.

Rachel looked down. "He couldn't make it, but maybe next time." Rachel said.

Emma looked at Faith. "So Faith tells us more about yourself?" Emma said smiling.

Faith nervously rubbed her hands together. "Umm well I like to sing, my best friend is a girl named Ava and we met in foster care, my favorite color is blue and I like football." She said not knowing what actually to say.

"Oh another singer in the family, if you have half the pipes as Finn and Rachel, I don't know what we will do." Will said laughing.

"How do you know Finn can sing?" Rachel asked confused.

"Finn use to used to use the auditorium all the time after school. He asked to come and practice all the time." Will said.

Rachel looked at Finn. "Really?" Rachel asked surprised.

Finn looked down. "Umm yea, Burt never liked me practicing drums at the house." Finn admitted.

"Mom! Dad!" A voice came from the kitchen. Just then three boys came in.

"Come over here. Hello Chris." Emma said to her son's friend.

"Hello Mrs. Schuester." Chris said.

"I said call me Emma." Emma said laughing.

"Boys I like you to meet Faith, Rachel's daughter and this is Finn her father." Will said.

Cory looked at Finn. "So you're the guy who left our sister?" He said angrily.

Finn choked on drink.

"Cory!" Will yelled.

"It is nice to meet you." Jake said.

"You too." Faith and Finn said.

"Can we please go shoot some hoops?" Cory asked.

Faith looked up. "Can I come?" She asked.

Jake looked at her. "Sure why not you are family."He said.

"Go on." Will said.

"Chris will you be staying for lunch?" Emma asked.

Chris looked a Faith and then back at Emma. "If that is okay with you." He said.

"Bye!" Faith yelled following the boys.

Emma and Will turned their attention back to Finn and Rachel. "So what is your job now?" Will asked.

"I own a bar." Finn said.

Emma looked at him. "What about your teaching degree? When you came into my office that is what you wanted to go into." Emma asked confused.

Rachel looked at Finn. "Teaching degree?" Rachel questioned.

Finn rubbed his hands together. "I got my teaching degree, it's just when Burt gave me the place I wanted to see what I could do with that first." Finn said.

"That is smart. You did have a great place that could bring in revenue. Do you ever think about being a teacher?" Will said.

"I mean yea all the time, but my place is at the bar right now." Finn said.

"Well I better start lunch." Emma said standing up.

"Let me help." Rachel said walking after Emma.

Will turned to Finn. "So..." Will began.

Finn gulped. "Look I am sorry for leaving Rachel, I didn't want to, I was scared and stupid and..." Finn rambled.

"Finn calm down, I'm not mad. Rachel called me nights ago and told me everything." Will said.

"Everything?"Finn asked with wide eyes.

"Yes everything. Let's just put the past behind us." Will said.

Finn laid back in relief.

* * *

"So Faith what's it like to have Finn and Rachel as parents?" Cory said as he passed the ball to Jake.

"Fine,they are good parents." Faith said stilling the ball from Jake and making a basket.

"I mean Rachel can be a little...crazy. Told tell her that though, she still is my big sister and will kick my ass." Jake said .

"Anyone could kick your ass Jake." Chris said laughing.

"Why do you call Rachel your sister?" Faith asked curiously.

Jake and Cory stopped playing and looked at her confused. "Rachel IS our sister, why wouldn't we?" Jake said.

"Well technically she isn't, Will is not her biological father. I mean your whole life she has been older than you." Faith said bitchy.

" DNA doesn't make a family. We love Rachel, she has always been there for us." Cory said.

Faith looked up. "I'm sorry, I just assumed." Faith said.

"Well don't assume, when you don't know anything about us." Cory said angrily.

"GUYS LUNCH!" Emma yelled.

Jake and Cory both ran in.

"Don't feel bad, biological family has always been a sore subject with them." Chris said walking with her.

"Why? Rachel biologically isn't related, I was just stating a fact." Faith asked.

"Well Cory and Jake were adopted so none of them are biologically related." Chris said looking at Faith."You didn't know that did you?" He asked.

Faith looked down. "I didn't know, I just assumed." She said.

Chris patted her on the back. " It's not your fault, you didn't know. Will and Emma wanted more kids after Rachel left the house and they already had Emily at that time and they wanted more,but Emma couldn't get pregnant again so they adopted them." Chris said.

"Why do I feel like you know more about my family then I do?" Faith said.

"I have been friends with them since I was five, I have been around a long time." Chris said as they were walking into the living room.

Finn glared at Chris.

"There you guys are." Rachel said.

"Sorry." Faith said looking down as she took a seat.

"So let's get to know each other." Will said passing around the food.

Cory looked at Finn. "Yea, let's start on why you left my sister." He said glaring at Finn.

"Cory!" Both Will and Emma yelled.

"This is going to be a long day." Finn thought to himself.

* * *

"What could be so important that you have to tell me Quinn?!" Puck yelled.

"I'm pregnant and you're the father." Quinn admitted.

Puck just stood there with is mouth opened.

* * *

"Guys I just checked the weather, the streets are flooded and are being closed off it looks like you will have to spend the night." Will said about an hour or so after lunch.

* * *

**The next chapter will be a continuation of this one. It will start off with Puck and Quinn talking and Finn and Rachel finding out they have to spend the night. Please review. Sorry for mistakes also.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Puck asked Quinn.

Quinn glared at him. "Well being pregnant means that I am carrying a baby." She said sarcastically.

"That is not what I meant." Puck said.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Well don't ask dumb questions. You know how I got pregnant so stop playing dumb." She said.

Oh my god how am I going to tell Rachel." Puck said pacing back and forth.

"I just told you I was pregnant and you care more about your little girlfriend. Just forget it Puck I'm leaving." Quinn said grabbing her purse off the counter.

Puck quickly grabbed her by the arm. "Just wait, we need to talk about this." He said sternly.

Quinn huffed and took a seat on Puck's couch. "What is there to talk about?" Quinn asked.

Puck took a seat next to her. "Like what are you going to do with the baby?" Puck asked wide eyed.

"If you're asking if I am going to get an abortion, no. I am keeping this baby whether you want it or not." Quinn said.

Puck sighed. "Look I am not going leave and be a dead beat like my dad. Just give me time to tell Rachel okay?" Puck said shaking his head.

"What is so special about this Rachel?" Quinn asked throwing her hands up.

"You wouldn't understand. She was the first person to see past the bad ass, jerk Puck, she gave me a chance when no one else would." Puck said looking down.

"If she is so great then why doesn't anyone know about you guys? Don't you have a radio station?" Quinn asked curiously.

"The network told us that we couldn't be a couple and we had to keep the show the way it is, so we keep our relationship a secret." Puck said.

"I will give you time to tell her, but I'm not going to be waiting around and I don't want her part of my child's life." Quinn said standing up.

"This is my child too and Rachel is part of MY life." Puck said angrily.

Quinn turned around. "She wont be apart of this child's life, you are not married and I won't let this kid get attached to someone that could leave." Quinn said rubbing her stomach.

"Rachel won't leave." Puck said yelling.

Quinn sighed. "You cheated on her and I am pregnant with your child, do you really think she will stay?" Quinn said walking out.

* * *

"What do you mean we have to stay over night?" Rachel yelled from the couch she was currently sitting on.

"The rain caused massive flooding and the roads will not be cleared until tomorrow. It looks like you guys are staying the night." Will said walking into the kitchen.

Finn just sat there in a daze. "I am going to get strangled in my sleep." Finn thought to himself.

"Finn! Finn!" Rachel said. "Finn!" She said hitting him and finally getting his attention.

"What?" Finn yelled.

"Did you hear what dad said!?" Rachel said panicking.

"This is horrible." Finn said.

Rachel looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

Finn turned to Rachel. "Cory hates me, Jake won't speak to me, Faith and Chris are flirting and I want to murder him and to top it off Puck is going to beat me up when I get back when he finds out that I had to spend the night here." Finn said letting out a sharp breath.

Rachel put her hand on Finn's shoulder. "Cory doesn't hate you, he is just trying to be the protective brother, he doesn't know the whole story. Just give him time." Rachel assured Finn.

Finn pointed towards the kitchen where Chris, Cory, Faith and Jake were. "What about Faith and that...and that boy?" Finn said angrily.

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand. "Faith is sixteen she will date eventually, she could of already dated for all we know." Rachel said

"She is too young. She can't be dating, she is innocent and he will take advantage of her!" Finn said.

Rachel sighed, "Finn she isn't a innocent, little girl she might not even be a vir..." Rachel began to say.

Finn glared at Rachel and pointed at her. "Do not finish that sentence. She is only sixteen!" Finn yelled.

"Last time I checked I was in high school too when I lost my virginity." Rachel said slaying back on the couch.

Finn turned to her. "That was different, I wasn't taking advantage of you." Finn said.

"It's not different, you are just trying to make it sound better than it really was. We lost our virginity in high school, nothing is going to change that. Chris is a good kid, I have known him since he was five. She is your daughter, but you can't protect her from everything." Rachel said.

Finn looked at her and laid back. "Let's not talk about this anymore. Can we do something else?" Finn asked.

Rachel reached for the remote and turned on Netflix. "Movie okay?" Rachel asked.

Finn grabbed a blanket and put it over both him and Rachel. "Sounds perfect." Finn said.

Rachel cuddled into Finn, she looked up. "I'n really glad you're back." Rachel said smiling.

Finn put his arm around her and looked down. "Back?" Finn asked confused.

"I'm glad your back in my life and that you are here with me." Rachel said laying her head on him.

Finn smiled down at her. "I will always be here." He said.

* * *

"Chris we called your parents and told them you were going to stay here tonight." Will said.

Chris turned to Will. "Thank you Mr. Schue." He said.

"Again it is Will. I am going to go upstairs, but you guys behave and Cory do NOT say anything to Finn, he is part of this family now." Will said walking up the stairs.

"So assuming anything else about us?" Cory said scornfully.

Faith looked up and laughed."Oh you mean like you're doing doing with Finn." Faith retorted back.

Cory glared at her. "I am not assuming anything. He left Rachel." Cory said pissed.

"Cory let's not get into this." Jake said.

Cory turned to Jake. "No she shouldn't be okay with Finn leaving Rachel." He said angrily.

"I'm not angry because I actually know the WHOLE story." Faith said yelling at Cory.

"Seriously guys mom and dad are going to be pissed and what if Rachel and Finn here?" Jake said concerned.

"Finn left, what more to the story is there?" Cory said standing up.

"Finn left because someone threatened to hurt Rachel. He didn't want to leave us, he wanted me." Faith said.

"He wanted you? Then why were you in foster care?" Cory said getting closer to her.

Faith looked at him and stormed out.

"What the hell Cory?! You know what it is like to be in foster care and not feel wanted. At least Finn came back, you can't say that for our parents." Jake said walking up the stairs to his room.

"Not cool dude." Chris said following Faith.

Faith made her way to the basement and took a seat on the couch that was down there. She took a seat and looked around. "I am guessing this was Rachel's." She thought to her self as she saw the Broadway posters and sheet music.

"Faith?" Someone said.

Faith turned around and saw Chris standing there. "What do you want?" She asked coldly.

Chris walked over and took a seat next to her. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. What Cory did back there wasn't cool." Chris said shaking his head.

Faith looked down.

Chris pick up her chin. "Hey don't listen to Cory. Rachel and Finn wanted you." He said.

Faith looked at him. "How do you know? You don't know anything about me or Finn and Rachel." Faith said.

"Well Rachel is like my big sister and I know she wouldn't just willingly give you up and from what you just said Finn left because he was protected you and Rachel." Chris said.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Faith asked.

"It's what friends are for and I am pretty sure Finn would murder me. He has been giving me death glares all night." Chris said laughing.

Faith straighten out and laughed. "You are probably right." She said.

Chris rubbed her back. "So are you ready to go back upstairs?" Chris asked.

Faith looked around. "Not yet, I will come up later I promise." She said.

Chris got up and looked at her. "I'll be waiting." He said walking upstairs.

Faith sighed and leaned back on the couch. She just sat there in a dazed just thinking about everything. She didn't even notice when Cory walked in a while later and took a seat next to her.

"Umm Faith?" Cory said shyly.

Faith looked at him. "What the hell do you want?" She said angrily.

"Look I shouldn't have said that and I am sorry. I know what it feels like not to be wanted and it sucks." Cory said.

"Well you should be sorry." Faith said scornfully.

Cory sighed. "I really am sorry. I shouldn't have made you feel unwanted because you were wanted. Being in foster care sucks and I know that, so I know how it feels." Cory said.

Faith looked up. "Why were you in foster care?" She asked curiously.

Cory sighed. "They told me that my dad left my mom and when that happened she turned to drugs and one minute I was living with her and the next social services came." Cory said sadly.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Faith said looking down.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry you had to stay in it as long as you had to. Look I really am sorry." Cory said.

"I forgive you, but don't assume things and I won't either. Finn is a great guy if you give him a chance." Faith said.

Cory looked at her and patted her on the back. "I'll try. Question though, what made you come down here?" Cory asked looking around.

Faith looked around too. "I don't know. Why?" She said honestly.

Cory stood up. "Well it is Rachel's, she used to practice down here when she came home from college." Cory said.

"Oh.." Faith said.

Cory began to walk upstairs when he turned around. "Look in the closet, I think you will find what you are looking for." Cory said.

Faith looked confused. "What I am looking for? What are you talking about?" Faith asked, but it was too late Cory was already gone. Faith made her way over to the closet and slowly opened it. She opened it to find tons of boxes. They were full of yearbooks, trophies, pictures, everything. Finn sat down and began to look through it. After about an hour of looking Faith went upstairs to see Cory, Jake and Chris playing cards at the kitchen table.

Cory looked at her. "Did you find everything you were looking for?" He asked smiling.

Faith took a seat next to Chris and smile. "No, more." She said.

"So let's play some cars." Chris said passing out the cards.

Faith looked around at the guys. "Maybe this family isn't so bad after all." She thought to herself.

* * *

When dinner came around at the Schuester household everyone was finally getting along, no more screaming or accusing people of things and Finn finally felt welcomed by everyone. Everyone was gathered around the dinner table laughing and having a good, just enjoying each other's company. After the table was cleaned, late night movie with everyone is was time to call it a night. Everyone was up except Emma who went to bed hours ago.

Will stood up and looked at everyone. "Chris you can sleep in Cory's room and Faith you can sleep in Jake's. They both have extra beds so you won't be sleeping on the floor." He said.

"Goodnight." Both Finn and Rachel said.

All four of them mumbled something and slowly went upstairs.

Will turned back around to face Finn and Rachel. "Finn you will have to sleep with Rachel in her old room, we don't have anther bedroom for you." Will sad.

Finn sat up. "It's fine. Goodnight Will." Finn said.

"Night dad." Rachel said sleepy.

Will kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight." He said to both Finn and Rachel.

Finn stood up after a few minutes."Come on Rachel let's go to bed." He looked at Rachel and she was asleep. He leaned down an picked her up. When he got up to her room he slowly laid her down so he wouldn't wake her, he then put hr under the blankets. He grabbed a pillow and an extra blanket and laid down on the floor.

"Finn what are you doing?" Rachel moaned.

Finn looked up. "I am going to bed." He said.

Rachel rolled over and faced him. "You don't have to sleep on the on." She said patting the bed.

" Are you sure?" Finn asked.

"Yes Finn." Rachel said.

Finn picked up his stuff. "Fine." He said laying down in the bed. "." Goodnight Rach." Finn said turning on his side.

"Goodnight Finny." Rachel said slowly falling asleep.

The next morning Finn and Rachel were laying in bed wrapped in each other's arms still asleep. Somewhere in the middle of the night they just found each other.

Finn slowly began to wake up and register his surroundings. He looked down and realized Rachel was in his arms. He laid there for a few minutes likely the fact that Rachel was in his arms. "No, I can't do this, she is with Puck, she loves Puck." Finn said to himself. He quietly got up so he wouldn't wake Rachel and went downstairs.

"Good morning. What are you doing up so early?" Emma asked as she was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

Finn groaned and got a class for himself. "Just a lot on my mind." He said sighing.

Emma put her hands on the table. "Want to talk about it?" Emma asked.

Finn looked into his mug and back at Emma. "I think I love her." Finn admitted.

Emma was confused. "Love who?" She asked.

Finn sighed. "Rachel." He said honestly.

Emma put her hands over Finn. "Oh Finn..." She said sincerely.

Finn moved his hands away. "I know it's wrong, she is with Puck, but I can't help how I feel." Finn said.

"Have you told her how you feel?" Emma asked.

"I haven't told her I love her, she is with Puck, she is happy and that is all that matters." Finn said.

Emma looked at him with concern. "What about your happiness?" She asked.

Finn stood up. "It doesn't matter as long as she is happy." He said walking away.

* * *

"Well the streets are clear, so you guys can go home." Will said.

Rachel walked over and gave Will and Emma a hug. "Bye mom and sad, I love you. I am going to go say goodbye to Cory and Jake and I will meet you in the car Finn" She said.

"Bye baby." Emma said.

Rachel walked into the kitchen to say her goodbyes to her brothers.

Will walked over to Finn and patted him on the back. 'Take care of her." He said.

Finn looked at Will. "What?" He asked confused.

"Take care of her, I haven't ever trusted Puck and your a good guy Finn no matter what you did it the past." Will saod.

"Umm I probably should go get the car ready. It was nice seeing you again." Finn said.

Emma hugged him. "Tell her." She whispered in his ear.

Finn just shook his head and walked out.

Faith was saying goodbye to Chris. "Well it was nice meeting you." She said.

Chris stood there awkwardly. "Umm you too. I hope I will see you again sometime soon, maybe around school." Chris said.

"Oh I don't go to your school." Faith said looking down.

"Oh well maybe we can hang out sometime." Chris said.

Faith looked up and smiled. "Maybe..." She said.

Rachel walked in a smiled. "Faith it's time to go." She said.

Faith glared at her and turned back to Chris. "Well bye." She said awkwardly walking out.

Chris looked down and smiled.

"Just because I have know you since you were five, if you hurt my daughter I will hurt you." Rachel said jokingly.

Chris gulped.

Rachel walked over and hugged him. "I am just joking, but seriously you better treat her right." Rachel said.

"We aren't dating Rachel." Chris said.

Rachel broke away. "Yet..." Rachel said walking away. Rachel made her way out and got in the car.

"What took you so long?" Finn asked.

"Oh just having a chat with someone." Rachel said giggling.

Finn looked around at Rachel and Faith. "Are we all set?" He asked.

"I think so." Rachel said.

Finn started the car. "And we are off." He said.

When they made it back to Rachel's house Finn pulled into the driveway. "Well here we are." He said.

Finn, Rachel and Faith walked into the house. Faith immediately ran up stairs.

"Where are you going?" Rachel yelled.

"Shower!" She said from the top of the stairs.

Finn turned to Rachel. "I guess a shower is more important." Finn said laughing.

"I guess, so how do you think Sam did with the bar?" Rachel asked putting her stuff down.

"He probably did fine unless he sneaked off with is mysterious girlfriend that he won't tell us about." Finn said.

"Oh well maybe he just is waiting to see if the relationship is going somewhere." Rachel said smiling.

"Maybe, umm Rach I really need to tell you something." Finn said.

Rachel looked at him. "What?" She asked.

Before Finn could say anything Puck walked in and kissed Rachel. "Hey baby." He said.

"How was you day? You didn't find someone else and get into trouble?" Rachel jokingly, not knowing how true it really was.

Puck had wide eyes. "Umm, no never. I love you." Puck said.

Rachel turned to Finn. "Oh what did you have to tell me Finn?" Rachel asked.

Finn looked down. "Never mind. I have to get going, I told Sam I would get back to the bar." Finn said.

"Oh umm okay." Rachel sad sadly.

Finn started walking towards the door and turned around to see Rachel smiling with Puck. "I love you." He whispered to himself as he walked out the door.

* * *

**I hopefully will have another chapter up my this weekend or Monday. I will try my best. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites, they are highly appreciated. Someone might find out about Puck and Quinn in the next chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9

**My friends are coming over tomorrow, so I did this as quickly as I could so I could give you another chapter this week because I can't upload over the weekend, so sorry for mistakes. I own nothing.**

* * *

After leaving Rachel's house few days before Finn was trying to get over the heartbreaking fact that Rachel is happy with Puck and will never truly be his, after telling himself that it was okay, he felt like he needed to get away for the weekend with Faith and Faith only. Finn already asked Rachel's permission and she happily agreed because she could finally go on a mini vacation with Puck, much to Finn's dismay.

Faith looked at Finn as they were driving in the car. "So are you going to tell me why we are going on a weekend vacation all of a sudden?" Faith asked.

Finn sighed. "I just need to get away for the weekend, from the bar, Rachel, everything okay." Finn said sadly.

Faith looked at him with concerned. "Did you at least tell Kurt or Blaine where we are going?" Faith asked.

"Yes I told Kurt who will tell Blaine. Sam is running the bar so he already knows." Finn said.

"Did you tell Rachel?" Faith asked taking some chips out the bag she held in her hand.

Finn glared at Faith and then looked back to the road. "No I didn't tell Rachel okay. Just leave it." Finn said sighing.

Faith took another bite. "So where are we going?" Faith asked.

"We aren't going anywhere grand, it is a hotel a few hours away that has a pool and great restaurants." Finn said.

Faith looked at him and then turned up the radio.

Finn and Faith made it to the hotel around lunch, they relaxed and settled into their room for about an hour and decided they should go eat lunch. When they made it down to the lobby, right when they were about to walk out, heard a familiar voice.

"We will be back at work Monday." They said.

Finn turned around and stormed over. "What are you doing here? This was my weekend ALONE with Faith." Finn yelled.

"I didn't know you were coming her and Puck planned this NOT me." Rachel yelled back.

Faith was trying to hide herself. "Guys people are staring." She said embarrassed.

"This is my weekend. I have her today and Sunday." Finn said.

Rachel put her hands up. "Look we don't have to hang out, I will stay away and be with Puck." She said looking at Finn.

Faith looked at Finn with puppy dog eyes. "I can't hang out with Rachel?" Faith said sadly.

Finn looked at Faith and then Rachel and sighed. "No you can hang out, but we will hang out together also." Finn said.

Faith clapped her hands.

"I just want to take her to the pool and spa once and then she is all your promise!" Rachel said smiling.

Finn couldn't resist Rachel's smile. "Okay." Finn said.

Just then Puck walked over and glared at Finn. " You got to be kidding me. What are you doing her?" He asked angrily.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Problem?" He said sarcastically.

Puck stepped forward. "Yea there is. Rachel is my girlfriend." Puck said.

Finn was about to say something when Rachel stepped in. "Look I am going to hang out with Faith tonight and then Finn and Faith are going to do their own thing and we won't see them all weekend." Rachel said pushing Puck away from Finn.

Puck took a step back. "Fine." Puck said. Rachel took Puck's hand and dragged him away.

"Well that went well." Faith said jokingly.

Finn just glared at her. "Come on, let's go eat lunch." He said.

Later that night Rachel took Faith down to the pool and later they were going to the spa. Finn didn't want to be alone in his room all night so he made his way down to the bar. He ordered a beer and was watching the game when some sat down next to him.

"Finn?" A feminine voice asked.

"Do I know...leave me alone." He said turning around to face the person next to him, realizing who it was.

"Finn..." They said putting their hands over his.

Finn pulled away. "I said leave me alone. I don't want to speak to you Quinn." He said angrily taking a sip of his beer.

Quinn took a sip of her pop and set it down. "Still not over that?" She asked giggling.

Finn slammed his glass down and looked at her. "Still not over that? You ruined my life!" Finn yelled.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I wasn't the one who left." Quinn said taking another sip of her pop.

"You threaten Rachel, what was I supposed to do? You were a bitch back then and you still are one now." Finn said looking in front of him.

Quinn laughed. "I wasn't actually going to do anything." She said.

Finn looked at her. "Were you really?" Finn asked looking at Quinn who smirked. "That is what I thought. What are you doing here anyways? Finding more ways to make my life hell? Is your minion Santana somewhere around here?" Finn asked looking around.

Quinn huffed. "Finn I don't need to find ways to make your life hell, you are doing that all on your own and Santana is a bitch who ditched me for manhands after we graduated." Quinn said.

A light went off in Finn's head, "That is why that person looked so familiar in that picture, it's Santana." Finn thought to himself. Finn looked at Quinn and laughed. "Same old Quinn, grow up Quinn this isn't high school anymore. Santana left you because you are bitch and Rachel is a better person then you'll ever be." Finn said.

"Rachel a better person? She got pregnant in high school and didn't even make it to Broadway, that isn't something to be proud about." Quinn said laughing.

Finn glared at Quinn. " Are you the better person Quinn? Because I am looking at a girl who is knocked up. You're not married, there is no ring. So who is it Quinn? One night stand?" Finn said laughing.

Quinn spit out her drink. "How do you know?" She asked.

Finn looked at her and leaned in. "Rachel was pregnant remember? I know the signs, you aren't drinking and you clearly have a stomach. Also you have hand your hand on your stomach the whole time you have been talking to me." Finn said.

"You're right I am pregnant, it wasn't a one night stand, it was a dick name Puck who has a girlfriend and didn't tell me until after. I am here because I need to see him and they told me he was here. Are you happy?" Quinn said.

Finn dropped his glass and looked at Quinn. "Puck what?" He said.

"What does it matter?" Quinn asked.

"What is his name Quinn? Tell me and I will forget everything you told me." Finn said.

"Noah Puckerman." She said taking a sip of her drink.

Finn didn't even bother to say or explain anything to Quinn and stormed out of the bar to search for Puck. "You're a dead man." He mumbled to himself has he walked out.

"Well bye." Quinn said sarcastically.

* * *

"So have you talk to Chris?" Rachel asked. They were currently laying in Rachel's bed, they decided after to the spa to just hang out.

Faith laughed. "What...no why would I talk to him?" Faith asked nervously.

"I see the way he looks at you and you guys flirted the whole time we were at my dad's. Finn wanted to murder him." Rachel said laughing.

Faith blushed. "He might have got my number from Cory." She said smiling.

"Aww..." Rachel said.

Faith glared at her.

"What maybe it will be your first true love?" Rachel said jokingly.

"Who was yours?" Faith asked already knowing the answer.

Rachel looked down.

"You know he loves you right?" Faith asked looking at Rachel as they laid next to each other.

Rachel looked at Faith. "I know." Rachel said sadly.

Faith sat up and continued to look at Rachel. "Then why are you still with Puck!?" Faith yelled.

Rachel sat up also. "I do love Finn, but I love Puck too and for right now Puck is the right guy for me." Rachel said.

"Is that what you think?" Faith asked.

Rachel sighed. "You wouldn't understand. Finn and I talked, we are friends again. I know you have this fantasy of your parents getting together, but it's not going to happen." Rachel said.

"It's not a fantasy! I just want you guys to be happy." Faith admitted.

Rachel put her hand on Faith's. "I am happy, I am happy with Puck." Rachel said.

Faith stood up. "But Finn's not. He won't tell you because he wants you to be happy too, but he loves you, he has always loved you he even got an engagement ring." Faith said. "Shit." She said realizing what she just said.

Rachel gasped. "Faith what are you talking about an engagement ring?" Rachel asked.

Faith started to pace. "Oh my god he is going to kill me, I wasn't supposed to say anything. That was a secret and I promised not to tell. Oh my god." Faith said rambling on.

"Faith calm down and tell me what you are talking about." Rachel said calmly.

Faith sat down. "Well I wanted to know more about you guys so I looked through Finn's stuff and I found the engagement ring and I confronted him and I thought it was for a current girlfriend, but he told me it was for you and then Kurt yelled at him and he told Kurt he got it for you in high school. He is going to kill me." Faith said freaking out.

Rachel grabbed her by the shoulders. "Faith calm down, I will not tell Finn." Rachel said.

Faith started to steady her breathing.

"That was in the past, he bought it because I was pregnant." Rachel said.

"Do you really believe that!? Will anything change your mind? You slept with." Faith said.

"You slept with him?" A voice came from behind Faith.

Rachel stood up."Puck..." She said.

Faith turned around. "Oh god..." She whispered.

Puck backed up. "No! You told me nothing was going on!" Puck yelled.

Rachel walked over to him. "I am sorry, it meant nothing. We had broken up and Faith was missing and it just happened." Rachel said trying.

Puck pushed her off. "No, I loved you, I trusted you. You told me there was nothing going on. Have you been sleeping with him this whole time?!" Puck yelled.

Faith stood there awkwardly.

"It was only that one time, please believe me." Rachel said still crying.

"How can I believed you when you lied to me about sleeping with him in the first place?!" Puck yelled.

Rachel just stood there crying. "It was a mistake. I am telling the truth Puck, I love you." Rachel said.

Puck looked at her. "I accepted the fact you had a daughter and that Finn came with that. I changed my whole life for you. You were one of the first real relationships I have had and you sleep with someone else." Puck yelled.

"We weren't together Puck." Rachel cried.

Puck through his hands up. "We had broken like five minutes ago! Who does that?" Puck asked furious.

"I was lonely, I thought I lost Faith all over again." She cried.

"No that is not a excused. I hope it was worth it, you through our whole relationship away for some no good loser who runs a bar." Puck said walking out.

Rachel chased after him. "Puck! Please!" She cried, but it was too late Puck had already walked out and slammed the door in her face. Rachel stood there for a minutes and collapsed to the floor crying.

Faith slowly made her way over to Rachel and sat down next to her and hugged her.

* * *

Finn stormed up to Rachel's and Puck's room on a war path looking for Puck. He got to the door and slammed on it. Faith opened the door and walked passed her. "Where is he?" Finn asked.

"Shh Rachel is in her bedroom." Faith said.

"Where is he?" He asked again.

"I don't know and I really don't care and I am pretty sure Rachel doesn't either."Faith said.

Finn was furious. "She found out?" Finn asked.

" I don't know what you are talking about, but Puck found out you guys slept together and broke up with her." Faith said.

Finn balled his fists up. "That dick. I will kill him." Finn said.

Faith looked at him and then points to Rachel's room. "She really needs you." She said.

Finn looked at the bedroom door. "Not until I find Puck." Finn said storming out.

"Finn don't do anything stupid." Faith yelled.

Finn storms down to the lobby and sees Puck sitting at the bar. Finn walks over to him. "Puck?" He growled.

Puck turns around. "Oh look who it is? The guy who slept with my girlfriend." Puck said.

Finn didn't say anything, he looked at Puck and punched him square in the face.

Puck fell to the ground. He holds his nose. "What the hell?" Puck asked.

Finn points at Puck. "That was for Rachel." Finn said.

Puck stands up and goes to punch Finn, but Finn beats him to it. "That was from me. I let her be with you because she was happy! I gave up my happiness because she was happy with you and you cheat on her with her worst enemy!" Finn yells and turns around to leave.

Puck stands up and punches Finn when he wasn't looking. "She cheated on me. She slept with you. I know about when Faith got her and you guys went home together the night at the bar, I am not stupid I knew you spent the night." Puck yelled.

Finn rubbed his face where Puck punched him. "YOU WEREN'T TOGETHER! You broke up, she didn't cheat on you and you are right I did spend the night, watching movies. Rachel loved you and you broke her heart and you didn't even tell her. You broke up with her because we slept together when you had broken up and in reality you are the one who cheated and with Quinn Fabray off all people." Finn said. Finn turned around, but then turned back around and punched Puck again. "Stay away from Rachel, after tonight you are gone. Come near her and I will do worse that punching your face."Finn said walking away leaving Puck on the floor with a bloody, beat up face. Finn walked back to Rachel's room. "Where is she?" He asked Faith.

Faith pointed to her bedroom. "She hasn't left." Faith said sadly.

Finn made his way into her room. "Rach?" Finn asked.

Rachel looked up. "Finn?" Rachel cried.

Finn walked over and hugged her. "It's okay, it's okay." He said crying to comfort her.

Rachel clutched on to him. "He left, he really left. He promised...he promised not to leave." Rachel cried.

Finn laid down with her still in his arms. "I know baby, I know." Finn said.

"Why doesn't anyone want me?" Rachel cried into Finn's chest.

"I want you." Finn said.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. The next chapter, Puck left a broken heart and Finn is determined to fix it and later ****Rachel will find out about what Puck did sometime soon and might just confront him and things might just happen with Chris and Faith after all.**

**Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am SO sorry for the late update. This week has just been really stressful and today was the only day I had free, so I wrote this really quickly so I am sorry for mistakes. I hope you enjoy this. The next chapter should be a lot better because I should have a little bit more free time and it shouldn't be as stressful. I own nothing.**

* * *

It has been a long night, Rachel stayed up half the night crying in Finn's arms and Finn tried his best to console her. Finn finally got her to sleep and then and there decided he will make Rachel happy and whole if it was the last thing he did.

Finn was in the kitchen making breakfast when Faith walked in. "Is she okay?" Faith asked concerned.

Finn looked up and then back at the food he was currently cooking. "To be honest, no she is not doing okay. She stayed up half the night crying because of Puck….the fucking dick." Finn mumbled the last part.

Faith looked at him with concern. "Will she be okay?" Faith asked worried.

Finn sighed. "She will eventually, but right now she needs us more than ever." Finn said fixing a plate for Faith. He walked over to her and put the plate down. "Eat up. I will be right back." He said holding up the plate he was going to bring to Rachel. He slowly walked into the bedroom. "Rach?" Finn said.

Rachel just laid there.

Finn walked over and put the plate of food on the side table. "Please eat." Finn begged.

Rachel just turned over and covered her face.

Finn pulled up the covers and set down a glass of orange juice. "I am leaving it her Rach, please eat. I know your sad, but don't starve yourself. I will be in the living room if you need me." Finn said sadly walking out.

"So?" Faith asked shooting up from her chair.

Finn just shook his head. "Look Rach won't leave this hotel room to go out to eat, so I am going to run to the store and get some groceries. Please watch her and don't let her do anything stupid and if Puck comes around kick him in the balls." Finn said grabbing his keys as he walked out the door.

Finn was walking down the aisles of the grocery store and picking up everything her could find, the stuff that they actually needed and the things he was buying to make Rachel feel better.

"Finn?" A woman asked from behind him.

Finn turned around. "Go away Quinn, you have done enough." He said angrily looking back at the shelves.

Quinn walked towards Finn. "What happened to forgetting everything I said?" She asked coldly.

Finn turned to Quinn. "That was before I found out that you slept with Rachel's boyfriend!" Finn yelled.

"So why do you care about some girl name Rachel?" Quinn asked not realizing who that was.

"Are you really that stupid!? Rachel Berry, why wouldn't I be mad? She has had everything taken away from her and you are to blame for 99% of it. Do us all a favor and leave us alone. Oh and have fun with Puckerman." Finn said walking away.

Quinn chased after him. "I didn't know that his girlfriend was Rachel. I didn't knock her up, that was her own doing." Quinn.

"Rachel getting pregnant isn't what caused her problems Quinn, you did. You aren't in high school, you aren't head cheerleader and queen bee anymore. You have a kid on the way, grow up." Finn said.

"You aren't the quarterback anymore." Quinn said not knowing what to say.

Finn turned around and looked at her. "I stopped being the quarterback a long time ago Quinn. I have a daughter now, I have a business to run, a family to take care off and most importantly I have to fix what you and Puck broke." Finn said.

"You still care about popularity. We were on top Finn!" Quinn said loudly.

"I never cared about popularity; if I did I wouldn't have been hanging out with Rachel and Blaine. I didn't let them get hurt, but somehow I never protected them from you. I am going to go back to my family and friends that love me, something you will never have if you don't change. I pray for the baby that you do change. Goodbye Quinn." Finn said walking away leaving Quinn standing there in shock.

* * *

Faith didn't know what to do with Rachel, she wanted to help her mom, but didn't know how. She sighed and walked into the bedroom. "Rachel?" She asked.

Rachel looked up and then laid back down.

Faith looked at her mother, it shouldn't be like this, we are supposed to be happy. I trusted Puck." Faith thought to herself. Faith walked over to the bed and laid down next to Rachel and put her arms around her. She could hear Rachel's faint cry. "It's okay. You don't need him you have Finn and I." Faith said.

"I love you." Rachel said softly.

Faith smiled and hugged Rachel more. "I love you too…" Faith paused for a minute. "Mom." She said finally.

Rachel grabbed Faith's hand and continued to lay. "Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

Finn left the grocery store right away after his run in with Quinn. "When is that girl going to get it through her mind that she needs to grow up." Finn thought to himself as he walked into the house. After putting the groceries away he walked into the bedroom to find Rachel and Faith asleep. He smiled and put a blanket over the both of them. He kissed Rachel's head. "I'll make it better, I promise." Finn whispered and walked out of the room. Finn made his way over to the couch and took a seat, a few hours later his phone rang."Hello?" He answered not even looking at who it was.

"Thank god. You know it is very concerning when none of you pick you guys pick up your phone." Kurt said over the phone.

Finn sighed. "Look bro, now isn't a good time. Rachel is in the bedroom and I don't want to wake her up." Finn said.

"Rachel's there? YOU DIDN'T." Kurt yelled.

"I didn't sleep with her Kurt. We happened to be at the same hotel." Finn explained.

"Then why is she in your room?" Kurt asked curious.

Finn rubbed his hand through his hair. "It's not like that Kurt. Puck broke up with her and I am in her room." Finn said.

"I knew I didn't like him. Why did he break up with her?" Kurt asked.

"He slept with Quinn." Finn said.

"Quinn?" Kurt asked already knowing the answer.

"Quinn Fabray, he slept with her and lied about it and broke up with her because Rachel and I slept together." Finn said not realizing what he just said.

"You told me you didn't sleep with her?!" He screamed into the phone.

"I didn't just sleep with her. I slept with her when Faith first came here and they were broken up." Finn said trying to explain himself.

"Are you going to tell her?" Kurt asked.

"I will, just not now. She is heartbroken and I can't add to that." Finn said sadly.

"Tell her before she finds out on her own Finn especially if he cheated on her with Quinn of all people." Kurt said.

"She's pregnant." Finn said.

"Rachel!?" Kurt asked.

"No Quinn, I keep running into her, which is how I found out about her and Puck." Finn said sighing.

"Finn you need to tell Rachel. Look this conversation has gotten off topic. I called because I need to ask a favor." Kurt said.

"No." Finn said right away.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask." Kurt said.

"No." Finn said again.

"Finn it's nothing bad. Blaine and I were going to go on a date, but he got sick and I made a reservation at a nice restaurant and they won't let me cancel it, so I need you to go." Kurt said.

"Kurt who am I going to take?" Finn asked.

"You said Rachel hasn't left her room, this is a way to get her out." Kurt said.

"Kurt…" Finn began.

"I am not taking no for an answer. Okay bye." Kurt said hanging up.

"Kurt!" Finn yelled, but it was too late.

Faith walked out of the room.

Finn turned around. "Hey sleepy head, is Rachel up?" Finn asked.

Faith groaned. "No, what time is it?" Faith asked.

"Well I went to the store around ten and came back an hour later and you have been sleeping for three hours, so it is about two o'clock." Finn said laughing.

Faith walked over and sat next to Finn. "I think she needs you more than she does me right now." Faith said.

Finn looked at Faith and made his way to the bedroom. He walked over and kneeled beside the bed.  
"Rach?" Finn said softly shaking her.

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at Finn. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

Finn brushed her bangs out of her face. "For what?" He said.

"Seeing me like this and having to be here." Rachel said looking at him.

Finn took at seat. "I want to be here." Finn said honestly.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

Finn grabbed her hand. "Why wouldn't I?" Finn asked.

Rachel looked at Finn. "Can you stay here with me?" She asked.

Finn got up and laid next to her.

Rachel turned on her side. "Thank you." She whispered.

Finn wrapped his arms around her. "Always." He said.

Rachel smiled for the first time since yesterday.

"Rachel?" Finn asked.

Rachel turned around and looked at him. "Mhmm?" She mumbled.

"Well Kurt made this reservation for tonight, but Blaine got sick and he now is forcing me to go and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Finn said.

"Finn…" She said sadly.

"Please Rach, you need to get out of this room." Finn said.

"What if we run into Puck?" Rachel asked.

Finn looks at her. "Then I will kick his ass." He said.

"Finn." She said sternly.

"Fine I won't kick his ass." Finn said.

Rachel rolled off the bed and starting walking.

Finn sat up. "Where are you going?" He asked.

Rachel turned around. "Well I have to take shower if we are going out tonight." She said walking into the bathroom, but before she shut the door she turned around. "I never said you couldn't kick his ass."

Finn looked at her and laughed.

* * *

Finn walked out in a suit and was standing there fixing his tie when Faith walked out. "What are you dressed up for?" Faith asked smirking.

Finn walked over to her. "Look I finally got your mom out of bed and I am going to take her out to dinner and Kurt had a reservation, but Blaine got sick so he gave it to me. I left money on the counter and you can go down to the restaurant IN the hotel nowhere else. No talking to strangers and you will only leave this room if you want to go to the pool." Finn said.

"What? I wanted to meet up with my older boyfriend and go to the bar and get wasted." Faith said jokingly.

Finn glared at her. "Not funny. Please stay in the room. Okay Faith?" Finn asked, but Faith was looking up. "Faith?" He asked again.

Faith pointed behind him. Finn turned around to see what she was looking at and saw Rachel in a beautiful red dress. "Wow." Finn said.

Rachel looked down. "Is it bad? It is isn't it?I am going to change." Rachel said turning around.

Finn grabbed her by the arm. "No, you look...you look beautiful." Finn said.

Rachel blushed and looked down.

"Not to break up this adorable scene, but isn't your reservation at six..." She said pointing to her phone to show the time.

"She is right." Finn said putting his arm around Rachel's waist. He turned to Faith. "Be good and the mo..." Finn began.

"Is on the counter and I only go to the restaurant in the hotel. Okay, okay go have fun." Faith said.

Rachel waved. "Bye." She said as she was being pushed out the door by Finn.

Finn and Rachel made it to the restaurant just on time. "Umm reservation for Hummel." Finn said.

The person looked and then grabbed a menu. "Right this way please." They said directing them to their seats.

Finn pulled out Rachel's chair.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

He pushed her in and sat down himself. Finn looked at her. "You look beautiful tonight Rach." Finn said smiling at her.

She looked down a blushed. She picked up the menu and began to look. They both order and awhile later their food came.

"Thank you for doing this Finn." Rachel said taking bit of her food.

"No problem. Puck was an ass anyways, it's his loss. He lost a pretty great girl." Finn said.

"Why do you say things like that?" Rachel asked.

Finn looked at her confused. "I like what?" He asked.

"That I am beautiful and I am a pretty great girl?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Well why wouldn't I? It's all true. Rachel you have been beautiful, unique and a star since we met, that's not going to change. I just wish you would see it too." Finn said.

"I'm not beautiful. I have had two boyfriends since we slept together. Brody was in college and he was a male prostitute, he never cared about me. Then I had Puck and look how that turned out..." Rachel said sadly.

"Rachel look at me?" Finn said. Rachel didn't look at him. "Look at me, you are beautiful no matter what Puck or Brody did, they lost something not you. You are an inspiration Rach and always will be. You deserve all the happiness in world." Finn said looking at her.

"Not everyone is good like you Finn." Rachel said looking down.

"I am far from good, we have all made are fair share of mistakes, but what Puck and Brody did is unforgivable." Finn said honestly.

Rachel sighed. "I guess you are right." She said sadly.

* * *

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Faith asked over the phone.

"Sure. Where are you?" They asked.

"I am about an hour away. Can you get here? You have your license right?" Faith asked.

"That's fine. I will be there in an hour." They said hanging up.

An hour later there was a knock on the door and Faith answered it. "You're here." She said.

"I'm here." They said smiling.

"You want to watch a movie. Finn said I could." Faith said.

"I would love to." They said walking over to the couch and having at seat.

Faith got a blanket and put in across both of them. She started the movie and laid her head down on their shoulder. "I am really glad you are here Chris." Faith said smiling at him.

Chris looked down. "Me too." He put his arm around her and she cuddled into his side more. He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead when she moved and he kissed her on the lips. "Sorry...I..." He stumbled on his words.

Faith kissed him again which turned more into making out. "Wow..."He said looking at her. "Does this mean we are going on more than just dates now? Because we have been keeping us going on dates a secrets for like three weeks. I haven't even told Cory and Jake." Chris said.

Faith looked at him. "If that's what you want." She said nervously.

Chris smiled and kissed her again. "Yes, Faith would you officially be my girlfriend?" Chris asked.

Faith kissed him.

"I am taking that as a yes." He said.

After watching a few movies Faith fell asleep on top of Chris and they both were dead as rocks.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were walking back to the hotel. "Tonight was lovely. Thank you." Rachel said.

"Thank Kurt, it was his reservation." Finn said.

"Not that, for telling me all the things you did." Rachel said pushing the elevator button to go back up to the room.

"No problem Rach, what are fiends for?" Finn didn't realize how much the term friends hurt until he said it.

Rachel smiled.

Finn and Rachel were standing in front of the door and Rachel was putting the key in. "Rach I need to tell you something?" Finn said.

Rachel opened the door. "What do you need to tell me?" She asked looking at him with concern.

Finn was about to say something when they heard a noise in the room. "What was that?" Finn asked.

Rachel shrugged, they both began to walk in and Finn turned on the light. They looked on the couch and saw Chris and Faith wrapped in the blanket.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Finn screamed.

With that both Chris and Faith woke up and rolled off the couch.

"Ow..." Chris said rubbing his head.

"Faith..." Rachel said kindly. "What is going on?" She asked.

Faith looked at Finn, he was furious. She put her hands up, "This is not what it looks like. W were just watching movies." Faith said.

Finn stepped forward. "I am not stupid, two teenagers in a hotel room by themselves! I trusted you with this responsibility and you break my trust." Finn said angrily.

Rachel put her hand on Finn's arm. "Finn calm down." She said.

Finn broke his arm away from her grasp. "I want you out of this hotel room. You will not just sleep around with my daughter." Finn said to Chris.

"I am not sleeping with her, she is my girlfriend." Chris said scared.

Finn turned to Faith. "How long?" He asked. She didn't reply. "How long?" He asked.

Faith looked at him. "We just became boyfriend and girlfriend, but we have been going on dates for like three weeks." Faith said.

"We promise each other we would be honest, honest with everyone. Chris I want you out of this room and you are never to see Faith again." Finn said pointing at him.

"FINN!" Rachel yelled right at the same time Faith yelled, "WHAT!? YOU CAN'T DO THAT."

"I am your father and I gave you a responsibility and you couldn't even do that. What happened to honesty?" Finn said.

"Honesty? You haven't' even told Rachel about the engagement ring or that you still love her!" Faith yelled.

"That is different." Finn said.

"No it isn't. You love her and you are too scared to do anything about it, but don't take it out on Chris and I. We put fourth an effort."Faith said grabbing Chris' hand.

Rachel looked at Finn. "Finn what is she talking about?" She asked.

Finn looked at Rachel then Faith. "Tell her, be HONEST." She said in a sarcastic way.

Finn looked at Rachel. "I...I..." Finn couldn't get the words out.

Rachel looked at him. 'You what?" She asked.

"I am in..." Finn began when there was a knocked on the door. "WHO THE HELL COULD THAT BE?" Finn yelled now getting agitated.

Rachel walked over and opened the door. "Santana?" Rachel questioned.

* * *

**Everything**** is out in the open...and Santana is back. What could possibly go wrong... **

**Please Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I forgot I started Behind the Wheel Tuesday and I didn't have time to write and it lasts a week, but I am knew deep in snow and I was closed today. I will have another chapter up in a few days...and I really mean it this time. I am also closed tomorrow so I can write. I own nothing.**

* * *

In all her glory, Santana Lopez was standing on the other side of the door.

"Santana what are you doing here?" Rachel asked shutting the door, so Santana didn't see everyone.

"Are you going to let me in or what?" Santana asked stepping forward.

Rachel blocked the door and looked in. "Now isn't a good time." Rachel said nervously.

Santana looked at here. "Ooh do you have a man in there?" Santana pushed her way through. "Finnocence?" Santana questioned.

Finn glared at Santana. "Satan." Finn said coldly.

Rachel shut the door and made her way over to Finn and Santana. She ushered both of them to the couch. Rachel sat next to Finn and looked towards Santana. "We need to talk." Rachel said.

Santana's eyes widened. "Of course we need to fucking talk. Let's start with why Finn, the guy who left you pregnant is here?" Santana yelled.

Finn blood boiled and he balled up his fists. "I wouldn't have left if it wasn't for you and Quinn!" Finn yelled covering his mouth.

Rachel glanced at Santana and then Finn. "Finn what are you talking about, it was Quinn who told you to leave right?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

Finn didn't say anything and look down.

Rachel looked at Santana. "Tell me he is lying and you had nothing to do with it." Rachel said.

Santana hesitated to answer. "Rachel...Quinn, Brittany and I we were the Unholy Trinity and she was the leader of that, we followed what she did. I tried to convince her not to do it, believe me I did, but I went with her when she confronted Finn. I thought if I went I could get her to stop, but I didn't and Finn was convinced that she was going to hurt you and I was too, so I left Quinn and became friends with you." Santana said trying to explain herself.

Rachel closed her eyes and sighed. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" Rachel asked.

Santana placed her hands over Rachel's. "I wanted to, but I didn't want you to stop being friends with me. I thought if I told you the truth you wouldn't love me anymore and Rachel your my best friend." Santana said looking down. "Please forgive me..." Santana asked.

Rachel reached over and hugged her. "I could never not love you Santana, you made a mistake and I forgive you." She said.

Finn sat there awkwardly next to Rachel on the couch. "She is going to think I lied now...great. I shouldn't have left and none of this would be happening. I could have a perfect life with Rachel and Faith and Puck would never be in the picture. God I hate my life and what the hell was with Chris and Faith tonight? I guess I did overreact, they clearly didn't have sex." Finn said thinking to himself.

"Finn?" Rachel said looking at him.

Finn was brought out of his thoughts. "Yes?" He asked just now realizing that Rachel was talking to him.

"I think that you and Santana should talk this out." Rachel said kindly.

Finn looked at Santana then Rachel. "I am only doing this because you asked me to Rach." Finn said seriously.

Rachel looked at Santana.

"Fine." Santana groaned.

Rachel got up and walked into the kitchen to leave the two of them alone.

Both Finn and Santana awkwardly sat across from each other in silence.

Finn looked at Santana. "So..." He began.

"Shut it." Santana said.

Finn sighed. "Look I don't want to do this and either do you, but this is for Rachel and that is all that matters to me." Finn said.

Santana looked into Finn's eyes and laughed. "Like you care about Rachel." Santana said.

Finn had anger written across his face. "You have no idea how I feel about Rachel!" Finn yelled at Santana.

"Well I have an idea, you did leave." Santana said.

"Because of you guys! I loved Rachel, I wanted to stay and be a family, but that was all taken away from me. You took my family away from me." Finn said standing up and pointing at Santana.

Santana backed away from Finn in fear, she never saw him like this. "It was Quinn! I tried to stop her, but Quinn is a evil, conniving, little bitch. I stopped being part of that for a reason. Don't blame me." Santana said.

"You knew and you didn't tell me, I could have stopped it, I could have told Rachel and we could have tricked Quinn, but you didn't tell me...you didn't tell me." Finn said falling into the chair and putting his face in his hands. "I lost her, I lost her." Finn said over again.

Santana looked at Finn and finally realized what Finn has been put through. Santana walked over to him. "Finn...I didn't...I didn't know. I'm sorry. If I could go back and change it I would." Santana said honestly.

Finn looked up at Santana. "This doesn't make things okay with us, I don't know if it ever will, but I forgive you. We will be friendly around each other because of Rachel and that is all...this is for her and her only." Finn stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go fix something." Finn said walking into the bedroom.

Rachel walked out of the kitchen as Finn walked into the bedroom. "Is everything okay?" She asked looking at the door to Santana.

Santana took a seat."Everything is fine, but Rachel I think we need to talk also." Santana said honestly.

Rachel made her way over to the couch kitty corner to Santana and took a seat. "I think you're right." She said sighing.

"I think we need to start with what is Finn doing here?" Santana asked not knowing about Faith being back, or Puck breaking up with her.

Rachel sighed. "Faith came back." Rachel said.

Santana looked at her confused. "Who is Faith?" Santana asked.

"San she is my daughter, that is why Finn is back." Rachel said looking down.

"Wait you mean the daughter you had in high school?" Santana asked shocked.

"Yes San that daughter, she found Finn and they contacted me. We got temporary custody and Finn has been with us ever since." Rachel asked.

"Why is he here? This was your get away with Puck." Santana asked.

"Finn came her with Faith and we didn't know we were going to the same place until we ran into the lobby." Rachel said.

Santana looked at Rachel. "I didn't mean here in the hotel, I meant here as in your room." Santana said.

"Puck broke up with me." Rachel said sadly.

Santana stood up. "So what is Finn trying to get in your pants while you are vulnerable?!" Santana yelled.

Rachel pushed Santana back down. "It wasn't like that. He was just comforting me, he was making sure I was okay." Rachel said defending Finn.

"Why are you defending him?" Santana asked.

"Because he is important to me. I know you don't understand, but I forgave him. He thought he was trying to protect me." Rachel said.

Santana looked at her and sighed. "I just don't understand." Santana said honestly.

"I forgave you Santana, why can't I forgive Finn?" Rachel said.

* * *

"Faith we need to talk." Finn said walking into the room Faith was in.

Faith looked up and saw Finn standing in the doorway. "Mhmm..." She said looking up and then away from him.

Chris stood up and kissed Faith on the cheek. "I am going to go." Chris said.

Finn pointed to Chris. "Sit down." Finn said sternly.

"Okay." Chris said scared.

"I overreacted." Finn began.

"Really!? You overreacting...never." Faith said sarcastically.

" Let me finish. I should have handled it better, but you lied to me Faith. I don't care if you date Chris, but you can't be sneaking around with him." Finn said.

"I didn't lie, we literally just got together." Faith said.

Finn sighed. "I know that, but you still let him into the room. You are grounded for a week." Finn said.

"That's not fair!" Faith yelled.

"Take it or leave it. I could make it worse. I am your father Faith and you have to follow my rules. Now go out with Rachel she probably wants you to meet Satan...I mean Santana." Finn said ushering her out of the room. Finn grabbed Chris before he left the room. "Hurt my daughter and I will kill you. Remember I live with two guys that are really protective of her and that would gladly help me in kicking your ass." Finn said walking out.

* * *

"Who are they?" Santana asked pointing to the boy and girl standing in the doorway behind Finn.

Rachel stood up and walked over to them. "This is Faith, my daughter and her boyfriend Chris." Rachel said smiling.

Santana smirked. "Don't get her pregnant." Santana said giggling.

Chris eyes grew wide.

Rachel and Finn glared at her. "Stop, your scaring the poor kid." Finn said.

Santana looked at Finn. "I didn't want them to take after you guys." Santana said.

Finn was about to say something when Rachel glared at him and he calmed himself down.

"Santana be nice. Faith is my daughter and I have known Chris since he was five." Rachel said.

Santana looked at Rachel questioningly. "You mean to tell me you have known your daughter for a shorter amount of time than her boyfriend?" Santana said.

"Chris is Jake and Cory's friend." Faith said.

"Little Schuesters...how are they?" Santana asked.

"They are fine. Emily has a boyfriend now and Jake and Cory...who knows." Rachel said laughing.

"That's good to hear. So what's it like to have Finnocence as a dad?" Santana asked.

"Finnocence?" Faith questioned.

Chris looked at everyone, but saw anger in Finn's eyes. "I am going to go, my mom will probably want me back. Text me later. Bye." He said kissing her on the cheek.

Finn looked at him. "Remember what I said." He mouthed.

Chris gulped and walked out of the room.

"Anyways Finnocence is Finn." Santana said laughing.

"Enough." Finn said loudly.

"Hit a nerve?" Santana said with a smirk.

"You know what, I am leaving. Rach call me when she leaves." Finn said storming out of the room.

Rachel turned to Santana. "What the hell was that for!?" She yelled.

"I am going to go find him." Faith said softly and Rachel nodded and Faith walked out.

"What happened to being nice? Why do you hate him so much?" Rachel asked.

"He left you or did you forget?" Santana said coldly.

"No thanks to you." Rachel said out of anger.

"You said you forgave me." Santana said standing up.

"I might have forgiven you, but I haven't forgot." Rachel said honestly.

"Quinn made me do it." Santana yelled.

"She can't make you do anything you don't want to! You were just as bad as her in high school." Rachel said.

"I made you into something. You were popular and liked and you didn't wear those god awful clothes!" Santana retorted.

Rachel gasped. "My life was fine before, I didn't need to be popular to feel good about myself. I am not you Santana...I never will be. You can't just becomes friends with me to clear your conscience." Rachel said.

"You don't have a good life, your boyfriend broke up with you and you are stuck raising your daughter with Lumps the Clown and I am out living having the time of my life." Santana said out of anger.

"I have a full life Santana. Yes, I never made it to Broadway like I wanted to, but I have something greater than that and it's Faith. So, Puck broke up with me, it was for the best...he wasn't the man I thought he was. As for Finn he is a better person than you will ever be. I don't want to be you Santana." Rachel said.

"You're right, you will never be me and you know why? YOU GOT PREGNANT IN HIGH SCHOOL AND RUINED YOUR LIFE!" Santana put her hand over her mouth realizing what she said. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." Santana began.

Rachel pointed to the door. "Get out." She said calmly.

Santana tried to apologize. "Rachel I'm sorry." She said.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Rachel yelled.

Santana picked up her purse and walked out.

Rachel looked at the door and fell to the ground sobbing.

* * *

Faith found Finn sitting at the edge of the pool with his feet in the water. She walked over and took a seat next to him. " Hey." She said.

Finn looked up."Hey." He said sadly.

"Why do you hate Santana so much?" Faith asked.

Finn sighed. "She took Rach away from me. Quinn couldn't have done all that alone and she didn't...Santana was there." Finn said.

Faith looked at Finn. "There is more isn't there?" She asked.

Finn looked at her. "You know you are one very smart teenager." Finn said.

"I have good genes." She said smiling.

"She bullied Blaine and Rachel all through high school. Quinn, Brittany and Santana were known as the Unholy Trinity and they destroyed everything in their paths. I somehow protected Blaine and Rachel from everything except them and I never forgave myself and Santana knows that." Finn said.

"Then why is Rachel friends with her?" Faith asked confused.

"I don't know. Santana became her friend after I left so maybe Santana was the first person to help. Look Faith I am sorry about what happened with Chris. I didn't want him to be me." Finn said.

Faith looked at him confused. "You?" She said confused.

"When I walked in on you two, I assumed the worse because of what I did with Rachel. I didn't want him to be a dick like I was...I didn't want him to hurt my daughter." Finn said.

"I know. You were just trying to protect me." Faith said standing up. "We really should go back, we are leaving tomorrow." Faith said.

Finn looked at her. "I am just going to stay here for a little longer. Go to our room, I will check on Rachel and you shouldn't sleep on the couch." Finn said handing her their key.

"See ya later dad." Faith said walking away.

Finn smiled. "See ya later squirt." Finn said. Finn just stayed there looking out into the pool. "Maybe things will get better and I know where I want to start." Finn said to himself. Finn got up and walked into Rachel's room. "Rachel?" Finn asked walking more into the room.

Rachel walked out into the living room. "Finn? Where have you been and were is Faith?" Rachel said.

Finn stepped forward. "I was at the pool and sorry for not coming back, I had a lot on my mind. Faith is in my room." Finn said. Finn looked around. "Where is Santana?" He asked.

"She left." Rachel said coldly.

Finn looked at her with concerned. "What? Why?" He asked worried.

"Let's just say we had a misunderstanding." Rachel said.

"I know that's not all that happened, I know you." Finn said taking a seat.

Rachel sat next to him. "She said that I was stuck raising Faith with you and that I wasn't like her because I was the girl that got knocked up in high school. I don't even know why she came here in the first place." Rachel said.

"Rach that's not true. You could make it anywhere if you wanted to." Finn said.

"That's the thing though, yes I made it to New York and I have a career, but I'm not on Broadway Finn." Rachel said sighing.

Finn pushed the hair out of her face. "Then go on Broadway." Finn said directly.

"It's not that easy Finn. I can't just quit the show." Rachel said.

"Why not? Your more talented than everyone of those people. Just go to one audition and see what happens. If you get a callback, you quit the show and if you don't you were right and you stay on the talk show." Finn said.

"If you become a teacher I will." Rachel said.

"I own the bar now Rach." Finn said.

Rachel turned and looked at him. "You can still own the bar, just hire someone else to work there." Rachel said.

"But I like working at the bar." Finn said.

"But you worked so hard to become a teacher. You have your degree and from what mom and dad were saying you have always wanted it." Rachel said.

Finn looked at Rachel. "You will try out?" Finn asked.

Rachel bounced on the couch. "Yes." Rachel said.

"What will I get out of this?" Finn said.

"Another income and a job you love." Rachel said.

Finn pulled papers from the table. "How about this instead?" Finn asked handing them to Rachel.

Rachel grabbed them. "What are these?" She asked.

Finn pointed to them. "Have a look." Finn said smiling.

Rachel looked at the papers and then back at Finn. "Adoption papers." Rachel asked.

Finn looked at Rachel. "I want Faith to be ours again. What do you say?" Finn asked hopeful.

Rachel looked down at the papers for the second time and back at Finn. "Only if you become a teacher." She said.

Finn looked at her and laughed. He paused for a moment and hugged her. "I would love to become a teacher." Finn said.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing. Enjoy and sorry for mistakes.**

* * *

A few days have passed since Finn showed Rachel the adoption papers. Finn has been looking for a job, Rachel tried out for and audition and they got everything signed for the adoption, now they only need Faith's blessing.

Faith was sitting across from Finn and Rachel. "Am I in trouble? Look I am sorry about what happened with Chris, but I am grounded because of that and I haven't broken any of the rules." Faith said rambling.

"You aren't in trouble, we just need to talk to you." Rachel said.

"If I'm not in trouble, then what is it?" Faith asked confused.

Finn pulled the papers out and set them on the table in front of Faith.

Faith looked at them. "What's this?" She asked looking up at Finn and Rachel.

Finn and Rachel smiled. 'It's adoption papers." Finn said.

Faith just sat there not knowing what to say.

Rachel looked at Faith. "I know this is sudden, but we don't have to do it." Rachel said.

"Ummm..." Faith said.

Finn stood up. "It's only if you want it squirt. I know we haven't been around, but we want to now." Finn said explaining the adoption papers.

Faith stood up and grabbed the papers. "Can I let you know?" She asked looking down at the papers.

Finn patted her on the back. "Take as long as you need." Finn said.

Faith looked at Finn and Rachel one last time before going up to her room.

Rachel turned to Finn. "Oh my god she doesn't want it and she hates us." Rachel said panicking.

Finn put his hands over Rachel shoulders. "Rach calm down she is just overwhelmed and needs to think about it." Finn said trying to calm Rachel down.

"What if she doesn't want us as parents or what if she gets taken away from us?" Rachel said still panicking.

Finn hugged Rachel."It will be fine, just give her time. While we are giving her time what do you want to do?" Finn asked.

"I want to bake." Rachel said.

Finn looked down at her. "Bake? Can't we watch a movie instead?" Finn asked.

Rachel pulled Finn into the kitchen and took out two aprons. She put one around her and handed one to Finn. "Here." She said.

Finn grabbed it and put it on. "You better be glad I like you." Finn said.

Rachel smiled and laid out the ingredients. "Just follow the recipe. We have to make two batches." Rachel said.

Finn grabbed the eggs and cracked them into the bowl. Rachel was in her own world when Finn threw flour at her face.

Rachel turned to him. "Finn!" She screamed. "What was that for?" She asked.

"I thought you needed some "flours" for your "cracked" heart." Finn said cracking an egg on top of Rachel head.

"That is it!" Rachel said pouring the bowl of flour on Finn's head.

Finn picked up his bowl and started throwing it at her.

"Finn stop!" Rachel said covering her face and pretending to sob.

Finn looked at her and stopped. "Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Psych!" Rachel yelled throwing more at his face.

Finn grabbed Rachel and dumped the whole bowl on her face. Rachel slipped and brought Finn down. They just sat there laughing. Rachel looked at Finn. "You have a little something..." She said pointing to his head laughing.

"You think you are funny." He said.

"You love me and you know it." Rachel said looking back at him.

"Yea...I do." He said looking into her eyes.

Finn and Rachel slowly began to close the distance between them.

"What the hell happened in here?" They heard someone ask.

Finn and Rachel quickly broke apart and saw Kurt and Blaine standing in the doorway. Rachel and Finn just looked at each other and started laughing.

"This place is a mess!" Kurt yelled.

"What did you guys do?" Blaine asked.

"We were baking." Finn said with a laugh.

"Finn grow up. This place is a mess and where is Faith?" Kurt said.

"She is in her room. We will clean it up Kurt, we did make the mess." Finn said.

Kurt looked at Rachel. "I would expect this from him, but not you." He said pointing at both of them.

Rachel giggled. "Come on Kurt we were just having fun." Rachel said.

"Dad and Carole are coming over." Kurt said.

Finn and Rachel both stood up. "WHAT!?" They both yelled.

Kurt looked between them. "Didn't you know? Dad said you agreed to have a family get together at Rachel's house." Kurt said confused.

"I didn't agree to anything. Rach?" Finn asked turning to her.

Rachel shrugged and shook her head. " We can't have them over." Rachel said.

"It's too late now. Mom said they were coming in a hour or so." Kurt said.

"He is right guys. That is why we are over here." Blaine said.

Rachel started panicking. "This house is a mess...we are messes. There is no food!" Rachel said.

"Rach calm down we will fix this. Kurt start cleaning the kitchen and Blaine start cooking whatever you can find...I know there is tons of things in the refrigerator." Finn said taking control.

"And what will you do?" Kurt asked coldly.

"Rachel and I are going to take showers. If you need help just go get Faith." Finn said pushing Rachel into her bedroom. "Take a shower." Finn said walking into the other bathroom.

* * *

"Chris?" Faith said.

"Baby what's wrong? Is everything alright?" He asked worried.

"Can you come to Rachel's house I really need you?" She said.

"I will be there in ten minutes." He said hanging up.

Faith looked down at the papers in her hands. "What do I do?" She asked.

Ten minutes later Chris knocked on her window and climbed in. Faith was clearly crying. Chris walked over and hugged her. "Hey it's okay. What's wrong?" He asked.

She handed them the papers. Chris looked down. "Adoption?" He asked.

"Rachel and Finn want to officially adopted me." Faith said.

"What's wrong with that? They will officially be your parents again." Chris said.

"What if I'm not the daughter they want?" Faith said panicking.

Chris rubbed her back. "You are their daughter now. Getting adopted isn't going to change that." Chris said.

"Why do they want to adopt me now?' Faith asked cuddling into Chris' arms.

"I don't know why now, but maybe they don't want you taken away. They only have temporary custody Faith, the state can take you away." Chris said.

"What should I do?" Faith said like a little child.

Chris rubbed her back. "I can't tell you that, but I do know that this is better than going back to foster homes." Chris said.

"Please tell me what to do..." Faith pleaded.

"Baby I can't and you know that." Chris said.

"Faith!" Someone yelled from downstairs.

Chris looked at Faith. "I better go. Just know that no matter what you choose Finn and Rachel will still love you." Chris said kissing her on the forehead.

Faith sighed and set the papers down and walked downstairs and saw Blaine frantically running around the kitchen. "What's going on?" Faith asked Kurt.

"Well Burt and Carole decided to have a family dinner here and not tell Finn or Rachel about it." Kurt said.

"Wait do I have to go?" Faith asked.

"Yes and if it makes you feel any better I invited the Schuesters and told them to bring Chris like five minutes ago." Kurt said.

Faith took a sigh of relief. "That doesn't make it any better." Faith said.

"Well you need to go help Blaine while I clean up this mess." Kurt said.

"Where are Finn and Rachel?" Faith asked looking around.

"They are taking showers because they decided to throw flour at each other." Kurt said.

'Oh that's why the kitchen is a mess." Faith said giggling.

"It's not funny. Now go help Blaine." Kurt said pushing her towards Blaine.

Finn finally walked into the kitchen in sweats and a shirt.

"Finally you are here. Wait where did you get clothes from?" Kurt asked confused.

Finn looked down. "Oh I have clothes left here. Every since Puck broke up with her I have been staying here." Finn said whispering.

"What about the bar?" Kurt turned to Blaine. "Did you know about this?" He asked Blaine.

Blaine shrugged and went back to cooking.

"Look I go to work everyday, I just haven't been sleeping there okay. Sam and Blaine are holding down the fort. It's not a big deal." Finn said.

"Not a big deal? You are practically living here." Kurt said..

"Finn is staying here, but I am meeting your parents for the first time so let's stop fighting and help me." Blaine said panicking.

Kurt sighed and walked over to help Blaine.

Rachel walked out with her hair in a towel awhile later.

Kurt stood there shocked. "You guys aren't even dressed. Faith, Finn, Rachel go." Kurt said pushing them.

"What is wrong with what I am wearing?" Faith asked looking down.

"Everything." Kurt said.

"Not cool dude. Just calm down." Finn said.

"Blaine is meeting them for the first time and it will go perfectly." Kurt said glaring at all of them.

"It can't be any worse then the time Faith and I met them." Rachel giggling.

Finn snorted. "She has a point." He said.

"GO!" Kurt yelled.

Faith, Finn and Rachel all walked up to their rooms. About five minutes later the doorbell rang. Kurt opened the door. "Welcome." Kurt said ushering them in.

"Son." Burt said nodding.

Kurt took their coats and hung them up.

"So where are Finn and Rachel?" Burt asked.

"They are getting ready." Kurt said.

"They knew we were coming over didn't they?" Burt said.

"No because you didn't tell them." Kurt mumbled.

Burt turned around. "What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing, I was just saying that they are running late, they thought you were coming at a different time." Kurt said.

"Well we are fine with waiting." Carole said taking a seat and pulling Burt down.

* * *

Finn and Rachel walked into Faith's room and locked the door.

"What's going on?" Faith asked.

"Family meeting." Finn said.

"We are not to mention last time and we will be on our best behavior, this is Kurt and Blaine's night." Rachel said.

"What about Chris?" Faith asked.

Finn glared at her. "What does Chris have to with this?" He asked.

"Well Kurt said that he invited the Schuesters and Chris is coming with them." Faith said.

Rachel paced. 'Oh my god it's going to be world war three." Rachel said. She stopped and turned to Faith. "My real dad isn't coming is he?" She asked.

"Not that I know of, unless Burt invited him again." Faith said.

"Finn what if they did? Dad will kill him for leaving me!" Rachel said panicking.

"Are they going to tell me that I shouldn't be with you again?" Faith asked.

"Okay look. We are going to get through this. Rachel I will kick your real dad out of the house if he comes, Faith they will not say anything. We just have to keep the subject away from us and we should be fine." Finn said.

"How will we do that?" Faith asked.

"I don't know, but we have to try." Finn said.

Rachel stopped pacing. "I can do this, I have you guys." Rachel said calming herself down.

"Okay let's go." Finn said.

Finn, Rachel and Faith made there way out into the living room. The Schuesters, Hummels, Chris and Blaine were all sitting there.

"Nice of you to join us." Burt said.

Finn brushed it off and they all had a seat.

Finn leaned over to Chris and Faith. "For tonight you aren't dating. We aren't starting a war." Finn whispered.

Both Faith and Chris nodded.

"So Faith how was the trip with Finn and Rachel?" Will asked.

"Oh um it was good. The pool was great." Faith said.

Carole looked over to them. 'Trip? What trip?" She asked.

"Over the weekend we just went about and hour or two away, we just wanted to get away." Finn said.

"Why did you go Rachel?" Burt asked.

Rachel froze. Finn looked at Rachel. "Faith wanted to have a family vacation, just us." Finn said.

Rachel looked at Finn and mouthed. "Thank you."

Finn nodded.

"Well that's nice." Carole said smiling.

"Why is Finn's old Spanish teacher here? This is a family dinner." Burt asked.

"We are her parents, but I guess you didn't know that because you invited the guy who left her sixteen years ago." Will said angry.

Burt was about to say something when Finn cut in. "So did Kurt tell you that Blaine and him got together?" Finn said trying to change the subject.

"Yes, he did, when you guys were still getting ready." Burt said coldly.

"So who is that?" Carole said pointing to Chris.

"That is are son's friend, we have known him since he was five...he is like family." Emma said.

"Well that is wonderful." Carole said.

When dinner was finally ready they made their way over to the table. Finn and Rachel sat next to each other.

"This is lovely Rachel." Carole said.

Rachel looked up. "Oh I didn't make it, Blaine did." Rachel said.

"Oh, well it's lovely Blaine." Carole said.

"Faith is Finn taking care of you?" Burt asked.

Finn looked at Burt. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"I was just asking, financially, is she well taken care of." Burt said.

"Yes Burt she is." Finn said.

Rachel squeezed Finn's hand. Finn calmed down.

"The bar can't support you forever." Burt said.

Everyone is just sitting there awkwardly.

"I am sorry that I am not you, but the bar makes me happy. It is my life." Finn said.

"Blaine and I are moving in together!" Kurt yelled trying to direct the subject away from Finn.

Blaine choke on his food and looked at Kurt.

"What? You just started dating." Burt said in an angry tone.

"Dad I started dating Blaine four months ago." Kurt said.

"That is not long at all. You guys could break up." Burt said.

"Do you want us to break up?" Kurt asked.

Burt looked down.

"Oh my god you do! You think we are going to break up." Kurt said.

"This is your first boyfriend, it's not going to last." Burt said.

"No he isn't my first boyfriend, he is the first one I let you meet." Kurt said angrily.

"Excuse me?" Burt said looking at Kurt.

"Lay off Burt." Finn said.

"It's not Kurt's fault that you don't want him to be happy." Rachel said.

Burt turned to Rachel."Stay out of this." Burt yelled.

"Don't yell at my daughter." Will said.

"No, she doesn't know what it's like to be a parent. She got pregnant at sixteen and gave the baby away. Faith needs stable parents." Burt.

"Dad!" Kurt yelled.

Finn stood up. "Get out!" He yelled.

No one saw Faith slowly walk out, well except Chris who followed her,

"No, you have to face the facts. You guys are not fit to be parents." Burt said.

"No, you aren't allowed to give me parenting advice when you can't even control your kids. Kurt is gay, he is in love, why can't you be happy for him? This is the happiest I have seen him since college when he was dating Adam, but you wouldn't know about him because you didn't know Kurt was gay yet. Kurt didn't tell you because he was scared that you wouldn't love him. Yes, I got Rachel pregnant in high school and it was my fault that she gave Faith up, not her. Rachel went through this pregnancy all alone and still graduated and got a career, yes not the one she wanted, but she still made it. She is the bravest and strongest person I know and I love her and I love our daughter. You aren't my dad, even though I have always wanted you to be. My dad died and I never met him, I needed a father figure and for years I looked up to you and then I realized you are the one thing I don't want to become. Thank you though you did teach me something. You made me want to work extra hard to show Faith how much I love her and except her no matter who she loves and what she does in life and if I have any more kids, the only Grandpa they will know is Mr. Schue because as far as I am concerned you aren't welcome in my life. Rachel and Faith are MY FAMILY and I will protect them even if that means never speaking to you again. So goodbye Burt." Finn said standing his ground.

Burt stood up and set his napkin down. "Come on Carole, I know when I am not wanted." Burt said.

Carole looked at Finn. "He is my husband." She said following him.

"I am sorry for my parents. I hope you will stay and enjoy." Finn said walking into the the spare bedroom.

"I should go talk to him. Thank you guys for coming. I will make sure Chris gets home, he went after Faith." Rachel said. Rachel walked up to Cory and Jake and hugged them. "Be good and tell Emily she better ace her test tomorrow, she did miss dinner." Rachel said.

Cory and Jake walked off.

Will and Emma went and hugged their daughter. "He is a keeper." Emma said.

'What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"You know what I am talking about." Emma said kissing her daughter on the cheek.

Will hugged his daughter again. "I know you are scared of people leaving you, your real parents did, your adoptive dad and Finn did once too and I know you just broke up with Puck, but did it hurt because you loved him and he broke up with you or were you just mad because he left first?" Will said.

Rachel looked up. 'I..." She said.

"Honey I see the way you both look at each other, I know its not a look just between friends because that is how I look at Emma. He loves you don't let that slip away. He won't leave you." Will said.

"I'm scared." Rachel said honestly.

"Of what?" Will asked.

"That I won't be the person he wanted, that I don't meet his expectations." Rachel said.

"You are perfect the way you are and how he stood up against his dad for you, I don't think he would do that for anyone. I should go, don't want to make Cory and Jake mad." Will said. Will walk to the door. "Tell him before it's too late." He said walking out.

Rachel sighed and walked into the spare bedroom."Finn?" She said quietly.

Finn looked up from were he was sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry for what Burt said." He said.

Rachel walked over and sat next to him. "It's not your fault. Did you mean it?" Rachel asked.

Finn looked at her. "Mean what?" He asked confused.

"That Faith and I are your family?" She said.

"100%, you guys mean the world to me, if anything ever happened to you...I don't know what I would do." Finn said.

Rachel sat there for a moment. "I love you." Rachel said.

Finn looked at her. "What?" He said.

Rachel looked at him. "I love you, I have since we were kids and that hasn't changed." Rachel said.

"Rach you just broke up with Puck." He said.

'I don't care about Puck, if I did I wouldn't have slept with you the same day I broke up with him. I never loved Puck, not like I ever loved you. I want us to be a family...you, me and Faith." Rachel said.

"Rach you are just saying this because you are lonely since Puck." Finn said.

'Why won't you listen!? I love you and not because Puck broke up with me, I loved you before he broke up with me." Rachel said honestly.

Finn looked at Rachel. "Really?" He asked.

Rachel cupped his face in her hands. "Really. You were the first boy I ever loved Finn and I want you to be the last." Rachel said.

Finn leaned forward and kissed Rachel. "I love you too." Finn said.

* * *

"Hey are you okay?" Chris asked taking a seat next to her.

Faith looked up at the sky. "I always dreamed of having parents, I wished for them every single birthday. I always knew they were coming back for me, but I gave up hope my sixteenth birthday and months later I get Finn and Rachel." Faith said.

"They love you Faith, they always have." Chris said rubbing her back.

"What if I'm not what they want?" Faith asked.

"If they didn't want you, they wouldn't have agreed to the temporary custody." Chris said.

"Burt doesn't think I should be here." Faith said.

"Who cares what he says? Finn and Rachel love you and that is all that matters not Kurt, not Will, or even me. The only people that matter right now are you, Finn and Rachel...you are becoming a family." Chris said.

"How do you always know what to say?" Faith asked.

"I am just that good. Blaine, Kurt, Will and all of us are just a package deal...we come along with prize. We will always love you, but no one will love you as much as Finn and Rachel. They already love you, you just have to realize that for yourself." Chris said.

Faith kissed Chris on the cheek and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

Faith turned around. "I going to go get my family." She yelled walking away.

Chris smiled. "That's my girl." He said.

Faith made her way back into the house. She saw a light on from the spare bedroom. She walked in and saw Rachel and Finn cuddled on the bed watching tv.

" Guys?" She asked.

Finn and Rachel sat up. "There you are, you had us worried." Rachel said.

" I'm sorry, I just had to clear my mind." Faith said looking at them.

"Hey what's wrong?" Finn asked looking at her.

"I want you to become my mom and dad, I want you to adopt me." Faith said.

Rachel and Finn looked at each other and just smiled.

* * *

** I know this isn't really like Burt, but he will have a change of heart eventually. If you have any thing you want to happen later in the story review or DM me and let me know. I would love to put your ideas in my story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I had behind the wheel all last week, but I took my driving test Friday and passed...YAY! I hope you like this and sorry for any mistakes I tried to write it as fast as I could this morning. I hopefully will have free time to write a longer chapter, but I can't guardsmen anything. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It has been a few days since Faith came to a final decision about the adoption. After Faith came in and told them that she wanted to be adopted, Faith immediately signed the papers. They talked a lot about what is going to happen and just got everything off their chests. Finn and Rachel decided it would be best to wait until after the adoption to tell Faith they are together, Blaine has officially moved out of the apartment above the bar and is officially moved in with Kurt.

Finn, Blaine and Sam decided to have a guys night while Rachel, Kurt and Faith were going shopping.

"So Sam are you ever going to let us meet this girl you have been seeing?" Finn asked taking a sip of his beer.

"No because your guys' personal life is fucked up and I am not bringing her into it." Sam said seriously.

"Come on man our lives aren't that bad..." Finn said looking at Blaine. "Okay maybe it is a little fucked up." Finn admitted.

"We just want to meet the girl that has been making you so happy." Blaine said.

"I will let you meet her if and when we get serious." Sam said taking a drink.

"So Blaine thanks for the heads up about moving in with my brother." Finn said.

"Look I didn't know he was going to announce it at the dinner table. It wasn't a set and stone thing." Blaine said.

"I am just joking, you make Kurt happy, so I am happy. " Finn said. "New subject we are starting to sound like girls." Finn said.

"I will still work in the bar if you need me, but I still have my main job to do." Blaine said.

Finn nodded and set his drink down. "That is what I wanted to talk about. I am not going to be working in the bar anymore." Finn said.

Blaine and Sam sat there in shock. "You're selling?" Blaine asked.

"Finn man, that's my job." Sam said.

"No I'm not selling, I am keeping the bar, I'm just not going to be working there. Sam I want you to take over and run the bar for me." Finn said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yes. You are now officially running the bar for me, but I will check in and I might take a shift or two on weekends." Finn said laughing.

"What made you decide this?" Blaine asked.

"I'm going to become a teacher. It's something I always wanted to do, I have a degree and I had a teaching job before the bar and I just want to go back and Rachel and I made a deal." Finn said.

"You aren't doing this because Rachel said to?" Sam asked.

"No, we made a deal, if I go back to teaching she will try out for Broadway and you know the bar wasn't my dream." Finn said.

"If you are happy." Blaine said taking a sip of his drink.

"So who is ready for some Halo?" Sam yelled.

Blaine and Finn cheered.

* * *

"So Blaine is officially moved in. How is that going?" Rachel asked Kurt as they were waiting for Faith to come out of the dressing room.

Kurt looked at Rachel. "I am still getting used to it. I haven't had a roommate since Finn and I were in college." Kurt said.

"So have you talked to Burt?" Rachel asked.

Kurt looked down and sighed. "No I haven't. I don't know what has gotten into him, he was never like this. How is Finn doing?" Kurt asked.

No one knows about them being together. "He is good, I think he just wants to prove your dad wrong. Finn is a good dad and he loved Faith more than anyone." Rachel said.

"I don't think this looks right." Faith yelled.

"Just come out." Rachel said.

Faith slowly opened the door and she was wearing a yellow sundress.

"Yellow is not your color, try on this red one." Kurt said grabbing the dress from the pile that he pick out for her.

Faith groaned and went back in.

"I am glad we are friends again." Kurt said smiling at Rachel.

Rachel smiled back. "I know, me too." She said.

Faith walked out again. "What about this?" She asked.

Rachel smiled.

"Perfect." Kurt said.

"It will be great for your date tonight." Rachel said giggling.

"Mom..." Faith groaned.

Rachel smiled. "Mom...I am her mom." Rachel thought to herself. "You look beautiful." Rachel said.

"Now let's pay for this and then let's get back to the bar because I don't want to know what this "guys day" consists of." Kurt said standing up.

After they paid they went back to the bar to find Finn, Sam and Blaine playing Halo. Faith went straight to her "room."

"We are back!" Kurt said walking over and kissing Blaine.

Blaine pushed him. "Kurt I'm playing." Blaine groaned.

"Well..." Kurt said. Rachel walked over and pulled the plug of the TV.

"No." Finn, Blaine and Sam yelled at the same time.

"Guys day is over, Faith needs to get ready for her date and there will be no distracts.

Finn groans at the thought.

"Someone is angry." Sam said.

Finn glared at him. "Rachel is right, guys day is over." Finn said ushering Sam off the couch.

"Jeez I am going and thanks for the job man, it means a I have a date of my own to get to." Sam said walking out.

"Date and what job?" Rachel questioned.

"Sam's mystery girl. He won't tell us who it is." Finn said.

"Yea, supposedly he is waiting until it gets serious." Blaine said.

"What job?" Kurt asked.

"Oh I am leaving Sam in charge of the bar from now on." Finn said.

"You are selling the bar and Sam is buying it?" Kurt questioned.

"No I still own the bar, I just won't be working there anymore. I got a job at the high school." Finn said smiling.

"I'm so proud of you!" Rachel said hugging him.

"Congrats bro." Blaine said.

"Have you told Faith?" Kurt asked.

Finn's eyes grew wide. "Umm no I haven't." Finn said.

Blaine laughed. "She is going to kill you. Is this a way of spying on her and Chris?" Blaine asked. **(They go to the same school, even though I said they didn't in a previous chapter.)**

"I am not trying to spy on her, it was the only teaching position opened where I could teach music too." Finn said smiling.

"Whatever you say. Well we have to go, but I am very proud of you Finn." Kurt said giving him a hug.

"Later little brother." Finn said.

Blaine and Kurt waved as they were leaving.

Rachel kissed Finn. "I am very proud of you." She said smiling.

"So what is this I hear about a date?" Finn said.

"Finn don't do anything. Chris has planned a romantic date and she is happy about it." Rachel said.

"Doesn't mean I am okay with it." Finn said frowning.

Faith walked out of her room. "Can you help me?" She asked Rachel.

"Come on." Rachel said walking into her room.

"Fine just leave me here!" Finn yelled dramatically.

After a hour or two of getting ready Rachel walked out. "Now presenting the lovely...the beautiful...Faith Hudson." Rachel yelled.

Faith walked out in a beautiful red dress with her hair curled. "My name isn't Hudson yet." Faith said.

Finn stood up and looked her her.

Faith looked down at her dress and then up at Finn. "Is something wrong? Oh my god it doesn't look good!" Faith said panicking.

"No, no you look beautiful." Finn smiling.

Faith looked down. Just then the doorbell rand and Finn answered it.

"Finn...I mean Mr. Hudson sir." Chris said nervously holding flowers.

"Sir will be fine." Finn said trying to keep a straight face.

Chris gulped."Sir." Chris said.

Finn patted Chris on the back. "I'm kidding." Finn said laughing.

Rachel walked over. "Finn stop scaring the boy. Come in." Rachel said motioning him in.

Chris walked in and saw Faith. "Wow." He stood there in shock. "You look very pretty." Chris said nervously. Chris handed her the flowers. "These are for you." He said.

"Thank you." Faith said giggling and laying them down.

"Umm we should go." Chris said.

"Right." Faith said grabbing his arm.

"No funny business tonight! Home by eleven!" Finn shouted as they walked out of the door.

"Stop it." Rachel said.

Finn walked over to Rachel and kissed her. "Finally." Finn said.

"You are just too cute to resist. Finn I need to tell you something." Rachel said now serious.

Finn looked down at her worried. "You aren't breaking up with me are you?" Finn asked.

Rachel took a seat. "It's about Puck." Rachel said.

Finn sat down next to her. "What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Finn asked now worried.

"No I haven't seen him, but I think I should talk to him." Rachel said.

Finn looked down. "I don't think you should." Finn said.

Rachel looked at him. "You know something." Rachel said.

Finn looked down.

"Finn tell me." She said.

Finn sighed. "Puck cheated on you." Finn said sadly.

Rachel's eyes grew wide. "What are you talking about?" She said.

"I didn't know until the night he broke up with you, I was going to go tell you, but you were sad and I didn't know that he didn't tell you until Faith told me and I didn't want to make you more sad." Finn ranted.

"With who?" Rachel asked.

Finn looked down. "Rachel..." He sighed.

"WHO WAS IT FINN!?" Rachel yelled.

"Quinn, Quinn Fabray." Finn said.

"What?" She asked sadly.

"I'm so sorry Rach." Finn said going to hug her.

She threw her arms up. "That bastard!" She yelled.

"You're not mad?" Finn said shocked.

"Of course I am mad. He broke up with me because I slept with you when we were broken up when in reality it was him and with QUINN FABRAY of all people. This is priceless." Rachel said laughing.

"Rach are you okay?" Finn asked.

"I am fine." Rachel said said.

Finn reached out to her. "Are you sure?" Finn said concerned.

"He can rot in hell for all I care and so can Quinn, she has ruined my life long enough. Let's forget about Puck, this is our first night alone without Faith.' Rachel said kissing Finn.

Finn kissed her back. "You are right. That is why I am taking you out, on a proper first date." Finn said getting up.

"Well that's not what I had in mind, but what should I wear?" Rachel asked standing up.

"Something nice" Finn said pushing her into her room.

"And what are you going to wear?" Rachel asked turning around.

"I brought something to change into." Finn said.

After Rachel was ready the doorbell rang. She opened it and saw Finn standing there with flowers. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"It won't be a proper date if I didn't come pick you up. Ohh these are for you." Finn said handing her lilies.

"Finn they are beautiful. Let me go put these in a vase real quick." Rachel said walking away. Rachel came back and saw Finn smiling. "What are you smiling about?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing...you just look very beautiful." Finn said.

Rachel walked out and shut the door. "Just because you are flattering me, doesn't mean you will get a second date." Rachel said giggling.

When they arrived at there destination Rachel looked up at Finn. "Finn this is too much." Rachel said.

"Rach ever since high school you wanted to go to a nice fancy restaurant." Finn said ushering her inside.

"But..." Rachel began.

"No buts. Reservation for Finn Hudson." Finn said.

"Right this way." They said.

Finn and Rachel had a seat at the table and ordered their food.

"So should we tell anyone about us dating?" Finn asked.

"Not yet, let's wait until after the adoption. I don't want anything to go wrong." Rachel said.

Finn sighed and looked down. "Yea you are right. It's just I have waited so long to have you back and now that I finally do I can't tell anyone." Finn said sadly.

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand. "Soon I promise." Rachel said.

Finn looked up. "I love you, you know that right?" He said.

"I love you too." Rachel said. "Where is this coming from?" Rachel asked.

"I just don't want to loose you again. You and Faith are the only good things I have in my life." Finn said.

Rachel leaned over and kissed him. "You will never loose me, we are forever. No matter where you go I will always be by your side." Rachel said.

"Even if I don't make it as a teacher?" Finn asked.

"Even if you don't make it as a teacher, but that won't happen because you will be the best teacher ever." Rachel said smiling.

"As long as I have you, I can do anything." Finn said looking into her eyes.

* * *

Faith slowly walked into the house and started walking to her room.

"Where have you been? We have been worried." Rachel said.

"It's one o'clock! I told you to be home by eleven." Finn yelled.

Rachel looked at Finn. "Finn..." Rachel said.

"No she should have been back here." Finn said.

Faith turned around with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She said with tears in her eyes.

Rachel walked up to her. "Baby what's wrong?" She asked trying to console her daughter.

Finn stood there worried. "What happen? Did someone hurt you?" Finn asked.

"I think I made a huge mistake." Faith said crying into Rachel's arms.

Rachel looked at Finn worried.

* * *

**Review. What happened with Faith? Quinn and Puck just might make an appearance in the next chapter...**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing. I am splitting this chapter into two and hopefully have the next chapter up by this weekend.**

* * *

"Faith what happen?" Rachel asked pushing the hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

Faith just cried and didn't look at them.

Finn walked over and took a seat next to her. "If someone hurt you Faith, you have to tell us. Was it Chris?" Finn asked.

Faith stood up. "It's not Chris okay! Why do you always blame him?" Faith yelled.

Rachel put her hands up. "Baby please calm down and tell us what happened." Rachel said in a soothing voice.

"If it wasn't Chris who was it?" Finn asked concerned.

"It was me okay!" Faith yelled at them and ran into her room.

Finn and Rachel looked at each other. "I think I should go talk to her." Rachel said standing up.

Finn nodded. "Make sure she is okay." Finn said sadly.

Rachel walked into Faith's room and saw her laying with her face in her pillow. She took a seat and rubbed her back. "Baby please tell me what happened?" Rachel asked.

Faith turned over. "I ruin everything." Faith said.

"Faith what are you talking about? Did you and Chris get in a fight?" Rachel asked.

"No...I mean yes...sort of." Faith said.

"Was that a yes or no?" Rachel asked.

"I mean we sort of did. I didn't know he was going to show up." Faith said.

Rachel looked at her confused. "Who showed up?" Rachel asked.

"My ex." Faith said.

"Wait you have an ex boyfriend?" Rachel asked.

"I am 16, yes I have an ex. We broke up a few months before I came here." Faith explained.

"How did you meet him?" Rachel asked curiously.

"We met in foster care, he is a year older than me. We dated for awhile, but he got into a bad crowd so I broke up with him."Faith said.

"Did he hurt you Faith?" Rachel asked now concerned.

"No he didn't hurt me." Faith said.

"Then why did you come home crying?" Rachel asked.

"I think Chris broke up with me. Jess, my ex came up and started yelling. He started getting ruff and Chris stepped in. Jess started saying awful things about me, like I did drugs and that I was still sleeping with him. I didn't want Chris to get hurt, so I told him to go home and he asked if it was true and I know he wouldn't have left if it wasn't so..."Faith explained.

Rachel looked at Faith. "Faith you didn't?" Rachel asked.

Faith looked up. "Please fix it. Make him like me again...you are my mom. Tell me what to do?" Faith pleaded.

Rachel rubbed her back. "I can't fix it this time. You need to talk to Chris and tell him the truth." Rachel said.

Faith look at Rachel in tears. "He is never going to want to talk to me again. I have so many secrets and I did bad things before I got here." Faith cried.

"If he loves you enough he will forgive you, but you have to tell him everything. Relationships are based on trust and if you don't have that it won't last." Rachel said.

"What if he doesn't forgive me?" Faith asked.

Rachel ran her hand throw Faith's hair. "Then you are going to have to live with the consequences." Rachel said.

"Could I just be alone for awhile?" Faith asked.

Rachel stood up. "Of course. Just come and get me if you need anything." Rachel said sadly walking out.

Finn stood up. "Is she alright? Did someone hurt her?" Finn asked panicked.

Rachel shook her head. "Nothing like that." Rachel said taking a seat.

Finn sat next to her. "Then what happened?" Finn asked.

"Her ex boyfriend showed up and started saying awful things about her." Rachel said.

"Ex boyfriend? Wait you mean Chris wasn't her first boyfriend? Oh my god she probably had sex too." Finn said hyperventilating.

"Finn we always knew there was a possibility and she said nothing about sex. Chris left because he thought Faith cheated on him." Rachel said.

"Why did he believe that douche of an ex?" Finn asked angry.

"Faith told him it was true. She thought it be the only way he would, so Jess didn't hurt him." Rachel explained.

"Why would she do that?" Finn asked.

"Why did you leave?" Rachel said proving a point.

Finn looked down. "Oh...she wanted to protect him." Finn said. "Rach she shouldn't have done that, I made a mistake leaving you." Finn said still looking down.

Rachel tilted Finn's head up. "It wasn't your fault. I forgave you a long time ago." Rachel said looking into Finn's eyes.

Finn leaned forward and kissed Rachel. "I love you so much." Finn said.

Rachel kissed him back. "I love you too." She said.

"She shouldn't have to be going through this stuff in high school Rach. She was supposed to be different and not be...not be us. She deserves to be happy and have a boyfriend and I am supposed to give him the third degree and she tells me how much she hates me and then we make up when I take her out for ice cream or something." Finn said rambling.

Rachel snuggled into Finn. "I know. When did our lives get so complicated?" Rachel asked.

Finn put his arms around Rachel. "I think the moment we got to high school." Finn said.

"Everything was so simple when we were kids." Rachel said laying her head on Finn's chest.

"I know. Remember that time in first grade we wouldn't talk to anyone except each other and we got grounded for like three weeks." Finn said laughing.

Rachel smiled. "I remember that. We were so happy back then. I mean even at the beginning of high school we were happy. Like that one time we sneaked out and went to the lake and we fell asleep and we were brought back in a cop car for breaking curfew." Rachel said giggling at the remember.

"I was grounded for a month because of that. I wish I was there, I should have stayed. We would have been happy, Faith would be too. We could be a family if it wasn't for me." Finn said said.

Rachel looked up at Finn and sighed. "Finn do you really believe we would have kept Faith? We were in high school and more scared of what our parents would think. We couldn't have made it and you know that, stop blaming yourself." Rachel said.

"We could have tried and we could have if it wasn't for me." Finn said.

"Finn when it came down to it giving Faith up for adoption wouldn't have changed. We would have still thought that giving her up was a better life." Rachel said honestly.

Finn looked at her. "Maybe you are right." Finn said sadly. Finn began to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"I need to make sure she is alright." Finn said.

"She wanted to be alone." Rachel said.

Finn turned around. "Trust me she doesn't, I would know." Finn said walking into Faith's room. Finn slowly walked into Faith's room. "Faith?" He said. He walked in and saw Faith laying their with tear filled eyes and it broke his heart.

"I want to be alone." Faith said angrily.

Finn walked over and took a seat next to her.

Faith looked up. "Why don't you understand that I want to be ALONE." She said.

"I know you don't want to be alone." Finn said.

"And how do you know that?" Faith asked sarcastically.

"Because when I lied to Rachel and left, I locked myself in my room even though I didn't want to be left alone. I pushed everyone away and I had no one in the end." Finn said honestly.

"I am not you. Chris and I aren't like you guys." Faith said.

"I never said you were and I don't want you to be, but the fact is that you lied to Chris to protect him just like I did with Rachel. Don't loose someone over this Faith. I made a mistake of not going back and telling Rachel, don't be me." Finn said.

"What if I don't go back?" Faith asked.

"You will be miserable. I didn't go back Faith and I never got over it, yea no one knew about it, but it killed me every day inside. I lost the one person I loved. Maybe Chris isn't the "one", but he is your first love and that is important and you will never forget that, so don't let it end like this." Finn said.

"Chris isn't my first love." Faith said.

"And this ex is? Just because you dated him first doesn't mean that he is your first love. My first love is Rachel, but she wasn't my first girlfriend and I wasn't her first boyfriend. Those roles belonged to someone else. You will go through life dating people, but you don't just meet the right me right away, you have to have some bad ones before." Finn said.

"So Chris isn't the one?" Faith asked.

"I don't know maybe he is, but you won't ever know that until you go and tell him the truth. Not everyone meets the one when they are this young and if you did, don't lose it because of this." Finn said.

"But you did." Faith said.

Finn looked at Faith and then to the door. "I was just lucky,but it took awhile to get there. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Fight for what matters." Finn said standing up.

"Wait!" Faith yelled.

Finn turned around.

"Your telling me to fight, are you going to fight for her?" Faith asked.

"I already won that battle." Finn said smiling as he walked out the door.

A few hours later Faith still had not come out of her room.

"Faith Finn and I are going to go grocery shopping we will be back later. Please go and talk to Chris." Rachel said from the other room. Finn and Rachel arrived at the grocery store awhile later.

"So what do we need?" Finn asked.

Rachel held up the list. "Everything on here." Rachel said.

Finn grabbed the list. "This is like a hundred things." Finn said.

"Well Blaine kind of use everything for the dinner we had with your parents." Rachel said.

" I apologize again for that." Finn said.

"Let's just get what is on the list." Rachel said pushing the cart down the aisle.

After grocery shopping Finn and Rachel went to the park, hoping that Faith was talking to Chris and they needed time.

Finn had his arms wrapped around Rachel as they sat on the bench. "I love you." Rachel said kissing Finn on the cheek.

Finn leaned in and kissed Rachel. "I am really glad you are back in my life." Finn said smiling.

"So what we break up and you get together with him right after? Shows how much you care." A voice said behind them.

Finn and Rachel both turned around and saw Puck standing there. Finn was about to say something when Rachel stood up. "Last time I checked you cheated on ME!" Rachel yelled.

Puck looked at Finn." You told her!?" Puck yelled.

"So it is true!?" Rachel yelled.

Puck started walking closer to them, but Finn put his hands out to stop Puck. "I think you should leave." Finn said.

"You think he is going to love you like I did!?" Puck yelled.

Rachel looked at Finn. "No." Rachel said taking a pause.

Finn frowned.

"He will love me better." Rachel said with confidence.

"You know what be with him, both of you deserve each other. I cheated on you because of him.." Puck said.

"I didn't do anything with Finn when we were together!" Rachel yelled.

"I saw the way you looked at him, you never looked at me like that once." Puck said honestly.

"I was with YOU!" Rachel yelled back.

"You loved him though! You have always love him! If he wasn't important you wouldn't have kept him a secret from me." Puck said.

"I was angry at Finn, I was ashamed of myself, that is why I kept it a secret." Rachel said.

"Guys let's not do this here." Finn said.

Puck pointed at Finn. "Stay out of this, you tried to take her away from me since the moment you came back. I trusted you man, but you turned out to be a fucking jackass." Puck said.

"Hey don't talk about him like that." Rachel said.

"You aren't any better, you slept with him. I knew you were a little bitchy at time, but I didn't think you were a slut." Puck said.

"That's it." Finn yelled at punch Finn in the face.

"FINN!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel is not a slut, but I am not so sure about Quinn...she did sleep with you. Are you sure the baby is yours?" Finn said looking at Puck.

"Baby?" Rachel questioned.

Puck tackled Finn to the ground. "You fucking bastard." Puck said punching Finn. This continued and Rachel tried to break them up, but it wasn't working.

"What's going on?" A voice came from behind them.

Puck and Finn stood up and looked at them. "Quinn I can explain." Puck said.

"Finn?" Quinn questioned.

Rachel stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Finn.

"Quinn Fabray nice to see you again." Rachel said.

"Rachel?" Quinn said nervously.

Puck looked in between them. "Shit." Was all that he thought.

* * *

"Can we please talk?" Faith asked standing on the doorstep of Chris' house.

Chris looked at Chris and opened the door wider and nodded for her to come in. They walked up to Chris' room and they took a seat on his bed. They sat there in awkward silence for a while until Faith spoke up. "Please just let me explain." She said, more like begging.

Chris looked at her. "Explain? Explain why you cheated on me with your ex boyfriend?! I loved you Faith and you cheated on me." Chris yelled.

"I didn't cheat on you, that was the first time I have seen him in months...before I came to see Finn and Rachel." Faith said pleading.

"So you lied to me?" Chris asked.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. He is a bad person Chris...he did some bad things...really bad things." Faith said.

"I don't need you to protect me, my job is to protect you even if I get hurt." Chris yelled.

"I have to protect you or I will lose you too." Faith said with tears in her eyes.

"Why don't you get that I am not going to leave?! I love you...I want to be with you, but I can't be with you if you lie to me." Chris said.

"I was protecting you from him. I did bad things in my past...I didn't want you to get involved." Faith said honestly.

"What was so bad that you were willing to ruin our relationship for it?" Chris yelled.

" I shoplifted, I got kicked out of a foster home for punching my foster father, Jess sold drugs and I didn't stop him...I did anything you could think of." Faith said.

"I don't care about your past, I understood you had it hard. You did bad things, we all make mistakes." Chris said.

"I was ashamed of who I was." Faith said looking down.

"Why can't you see that you are perfect the way you are?" Chris asked.

"Because I'm not." Faith said.

"Your past doesn't define who you are. I know you can't change your past, but you can write the future. I don't care what you did, I made bad mistake too, I just want you...all of you, past included." Chris said.

"I don't deserve to be happy, I don't deserve you. Not everyone is good like you Chris." Faith said crying.

Chris wrapped his arms around Faith. "I am the one who doesn't deserve you." Chris said.

Faith falls into Chris' arms crying and Chris wraps his arms around her more.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry busy weekend. I will try and get another chapter up later this week.**

* * *

_"Quinn Fabray nice to see you again." Rachel said. _

_ "Rachel?" Quinn said nervously. _

_Puck looked in between them. "Shit." Was all that he thought._

* * *

"What is going on?" Quinn asked again looking between the three of them.

"I don't know maybe the fact you slept with my boyfriend and is now clearly pregnant." Rachel said harshly.

"I didn't know he was your boyfriend." Quinn retorted.

"Let's not do this here." Puck said looking around.

"Stay out of this Puck." Quinn and Rachel both yelled.

Rachel laughed. "Of course you didn't and you didn't tell Finn to leave me either. Oh wait that actually happened." Rachel said sarcastically.

"She didn't know." Puck said under his breath.

Finn looked at Rachel. "Maybe we should go." Finn said.

Rachel looked at Finn. "Maybe you are right. I don't need to be around these people." Rachel said.

"You are not better than me Rachel Berry." Quinn said.

Finn turned around. "Drop it Quinn, you slept with Puck, deal with the consequences." Finn said looking directly at her.

Quinn walked towards them. "No you don't get to talk to me. I am better than you, I have been since high school. You are just the teenage parents who amounted to nothing." Quinn said with a smirk.

"You know what Quinn you have been tearing me down since high school. What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?" Rachel asked.

"You are a loser Rachel, you failed, you made it nowhere and I am and always will be on top." Quinn said.

Finn stepped forward. "Rachel didn't amount to nothing. She has her own talk show, she auditioned for a Broadway play and has a call back, she is a wonderful mom to Faith and she is not a loser...she is amazing. She kind, beautiful and smart and most importantly she is happy with her life Quinn even though you and Puck have taken everything away from her she is still happy. Stop bringing everyone down to feel good about yourself Quinn, it's not flattering." Finn said.

"And what do you do Finn? Still working at the tire shop?" She said laughing.

"No Quinn I don't. I own a successful bar and I am starting my teaching job this Monday." Finn said proudly.

"You know you actually have to read books and know stuff to become a teacher right?" Quinn said laughing.

"You know what you and Puck are perfect for each other, you both are jackasses. Just go and have a family with Puck and leave us alone. Rachel and I are happy." Finn said.

"If that is what you call happy...you are nothing." Quinn said.

"ENOUGH." Puck yelled.

Quinn, Finn and Rachel all looked at Puck.

"Not now Puck." Quinn said.

"No now Quinn. This is my fault, I cheated, I didn't tell you about Rachel...this is not her fault. Rachel is not nothing she is a wonderful women and I just didn't realize what I had. I saw what was happening with Finn and Rachel and I was angry and I let my emotions get the best of me, but I should have just broke up with her. Her and Finn are meant to be together, Faith deserves to have parents that love each other. Rachel and I wouldn't have worked, we shouldn't even got together, we were always better as friends...coworkers. I will always have her back if she will let me. Quinn Rachel will go many places, she is not a loser and Finn will be a wonderful teacher. Quinn I can't be with you if you are going to treat Finn and Rachel this way...I'm sorry." Puck said.

Finn and Rachel stood there in shock.

"What about this baby!?" Quinn yelled.

"I will be there for my kid, I am not going to be my father. I just won't be there for you." Puck said.

"You can't just walk away! I will never let you see this baby again!" Quinn yelled.

"Then I will go to court." Puck said looking at Quinn.

Quinn huffed and stormed off.

"I better go after her. I am sorry for what I did Rachel and for what Quinn did, you don't have to forgive me. I will leave you alone now, I won't be back in your life, I quit the radio show. I hope you have an amazing life Rachel because you deserve it." Puck said. He turned to Finn. "Take care of them. Oh and give this to Faith for me." Puck said handing Rachel a bag. Puck looked at them for one last time. "I am truly sorry." Puck said walking away.

Rachel and Finn stood there for a minute. "Puck wait!" Rachel yelled, but it was already too late, Puck was gone.

"What just happened?" Finn asked Rachel.

Rachel turned to Finn. "Finn we have to find him, he can't quit his job for me! He has a baby to support and his family too." Rachel said frantically.

"Rach calm down, we will find him, but I think we should go home and see if Faith is okay." Finn said in a calm voice.

Rachel slowly began to calm down. "Okay, okay you are right, but do you promise that we will find him?" Rachel asked looking up and him.

Finn wrapped his arm around her. "I promise." He said directing her to the car.

Finn and Rachel walked into the house with their groceries and put the bags down on the counter. "Faith?" Rachel called.

Finn handed Rachel a note. "Rach she isn't here." Finn said.

Rachel took it from him. "I went to Chris' to fix things, so I don't know when I will be back. Love, Faith." Rachel read out loud.

Finn began to put the groceries away. "Let's hope it all works out." Finn said shutting the cabinet.

"She doesn't deserve to be going through this at such a young age." Rachel sighed.

"I know she doesn't, but did we deserve it either?" Finn asked.

Rachel looked down. "I guess not, but I wanted her life to be different than ours." Rachel said sadly.

"Rach her life will be different." Finn said.

"What if it's not what if she gets pregnant." Rachel said.

Finn pushed Rachel into the living room. "OKAY...let's not talk about that because she won't be sleeping with anyone until she is thirty." Finn said pushing Rachel down on the couch to sit.

Rachel laughed. "Thirty?" Rachel questioned.

Finn looked at her and sat down. "Yes thirty now let's watch some tv." Finn said picking up the remote. After watching a movie and a show Finn looked at his phone. "Look at the time I really have to deal with something at the bar, text me if Faith comes back okay?" Finn said kissing Rachel.

"Is something wrong with the bar?" Rachel asked.

Finn looked at his phone again. "No nothing is wrong, I left Sam by himself to see how he will do without me starting Monday." Finn said picking up his cars keys.

"Oh okay. Will you be over for dinner?" Rachel asked.

"I'll try." Finn said kissing her again and walking out.

* * *

"Are we okay?" Faith asked after she finally stopped crying.

"It might take us a while to get back to where we were, but yes we are okay." Chris said as they laid on his bed.

Faith looked up at him. "Am I still your girlfriend though?" Faith asked hopeful.

Chris brought her into his arms. "You are still my girlfriend if you promise me you will be honest with me." Chris said.

"I promise." Faith said leaning up and kissing him.

Chris' eyes grew wide. "Your parents know where you are right? I don't want Finn hating me more than he already does." Chris said in a panic.

Faith sits up. "He doesn't hate you." Faith said.

Chris laughed. "Doesn't hate me? Funny. He acts like I am going to defile you and then throw you to the sharks." Chris said.

"He doesn't hate you, hate you, he just is protective." Faith explained.

"Protective!? I am just waiting for him to punch me in the face." Chris said seriously.

"He is just scared that you will get me pregnant like he got my mom pregnant." Faith said.

Chris choked a little. "I am not going to get you pregnant!" Chris said.

"I know that and you know that, but he is scared that I will make the same mistakes has him and Rachel." Faith admitted.

"How is having you a mistake?" Chris asked.

"He doesn't think I am a mistake. He just doesn't want me to go through all the shit they did." Faith said.

"He still hates me though. Hey let me bring you home, you have been here for hours, Rachel and Finn are probably worried sick." Chris said standing up.

"It's fine I can stay here." Faith said.

"No I am not taking a chance...I don't actually want Finn to punch me in the face." Chris said.

Chris drives Faith back to Rachel's house. Chris walks her to the door and kisses her. "You know you can come in." Faith turns around as she opens the door.

Chris looks nervously at her. "Um I am okay." He said.

Faith drags him in. "They are not going to kill you." Faith said as they walked into the kitchen to see Rachel cooking.

"Faith I am glad you are back." Rachel said turning around. "Oh hello Chris." Rachel said smiling.

"What are you cooking now?" Faith asked.

"Just chicken for dinner. Would you like to stay Chris?" Rachel asked.

"I would have to call my mom." Chris said looking at his phone.

Rachel looked at him. "Okay tell her Rachel says it is fine." Rachel said to Chris as she turned off the oven.

"Umm yea I will go do that." Chris said walking away.

Rachel looks at Faith and smirks. "So Chris is here..." She said.

Faith rolls her eyes. "Mom..." She said.

"What I am just curious...So is everything alright now?" Rachel asked Faith putting the food on plates.

"Yes everything is okay. Where is dad?" Faith asked.

Rachel smiled, she still loves hearing Faith call them mom and dad. "He said he had to check up on the bar, he said he would try to make it home to have dinner, but I guess it is going longer than expected." Rachel said.

"Oh okay. I am going to go tell Chris dinner is ready." Faith said walking into the other room.

Rachel sighed and set up the table and took a seat. Later Chris and Faith walked in and took a seat. "I am guessing your mom said yes." Rachel said looking at Chris.

"Umm yea she said to tell you thank you." Chris said looking down at Rachel smiled and put her napkin on her lap. "No problem, I love having people over. So how has school been going?" Rachel asked taking a bit of her food.

"Umm good I made some friends, I went to some of Jake and Cory's games,I signed Glee, I have all A's so far." Faith ranted.

Rachel looked at Faith. "What did you just say?" She asked.

"I have all A's?" Faith questioned.

"No before that?" Rachel asked.

"I went to Cory and Jake's games." Faith said.

"Faith?" Rachel said.

"Fine I signed Glee Club." Faith asked.

"That's wonderful. You and your..." Rachel stopped herself.

"Me and my what?" Faith asked looking at her.

"Umm nothing." Rachel said stuffing food in her mouth.

"Mom what is going on?" Faith asked.

"He was going to tell you, but everything happened and he didn't fell like it was the right time." Rachel said.

"Who didn't tell me?" Faith asked.

"Umm your father is the glee club teacher. He got a job at the school as the English teacher and he asked about Glee." Rachel said.

"He is what!?" Faith yelled.

"Oh my god he is going to give me detention." Chris said scared.

"Faith he always wanted to become a teacher and the only position opened was at your school." Rachel explained.

"You know how embarrassing that is going to be?!" Faith yelled.

"He is going to kill me." Chris said while they were arguing.

"My Spanish teacher became my dad. Finn is not going to embarrass you, he already said he was going to stay as far as possible unless you said other wise." Rachel explained.

"He became your dad after the fact. I am new here mom! It's hard enough for me to make friends as it is." Faith yelled.

"He is going to murder me." Chris said panicking.

Rachel and Faith both turned to him. "He is not going to kill you!" They yelled.

"You don't know that!" Chris yelled.

"He is not. Now Faith you have to except that he will be at your school. Your dad always wanted to become a teacher and now he finally can. Just be happy for him." Rachel said sighing.

Faith sighed. "Fine I will deal with it, but don't expect me to be happy. Where is dad anyways it is like eleven o'clock?" Faith said.

Rachel looked at the door. "I don't know." Rachel said sadly.

* * *

"We need to talk." Finn said. He took a seat and ordered a beer. "You can't just say that stuff and think we will be okay with it." Finn said.

"Look I said I would leave you guys alone. It's really hard when you keep coming and finding me." Puck said taking a drink.

"Dude you are at my bar. You can't just quit, it's Rachel's job too and you have a kid to support now." Finn said.

"I want Rachel to be happy and she can't be if I am around. Just leave it alone." Puck said.

"You have a baby to support and you don't have a job!" Finn yelled.

"I can get another job. As long as Rachel is happy." Puck said.

"If you aren't happy, she won't be happy. She doesn't want you to quit your job for her." Finn said.

"I want her to be happy with you. We should have just stayed friends." Puck said taking another sip of his drink.

"Then why don't you try to be our friends. She is not angry with you, she knows that you both were going different ways and that she was into me. She said she didn't blame you because it was her fault too." Finn said.

"It's not her fault okay! I shouldn't have cheated on her, I did the one thing I promised not to do and that was leave." Puck said angrily.

"Yes you shouldn't have cheated on her, but what we were doing wasn't any better. You don't have to leave." Finn said.

"Why do you care? I would have thought you would have wanted me to leave more than anyone..." Puck said looking at him.

"Yes I do hate you for hurting Rachel, but I hurt her too and I knew how much that killed me. Rachel was your friend before this, don't lose her for as long as I did." Finn said.

"I can't look at her and know how much I hurt her. I can't go and let Faith see me with what I did to he mom." Puck said.

"Take your head out of your ass and fix your mistakes and the problems you caused. Rachel is willing to talk to you, now do something about it." Finn said.

"You know she doesn't blame you right?" Puck said looking at him.

"What are you talking about? Who?" Finn asked.

"Rachel. She doesn't blame you. We talked about it when we were together. She knows she would have still have given Faith up even if you didn't leave. She said that you guys weren't ready to be parents and she wished you stopped blaming yourself because nothing would have changed except when you guys got together. She got kicked out because she got pregnant, but she got a real dad out of it and she got the siblings she never had growing up. You need to stop blaming yourself for your past mistakes. When it comes to Faith...she never blamed you either." Puck said.

Finn looked at Puck. "How do you know about Faith?" Finn asked.

"I came over to the house sometimes and we hung out and we talked. She didn't understand why you guys left at first...why she wasn't good enough, but after awhile she knew you were doing what you thought best. You guys didn't know that she was going to end up like she did. She doesn't blame you for anything and either does Rachel, you just have to stop blaming yourself." Puck said.

Finn looked forward and took a drink of his beer. "Dude what have we gotten ourselves into?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, but we really need stop blaming ourselves and just fix the problems we caused." Puck said.

Finn and Puck clicked their classes together. "To not making mistakes." Puck said.

"To not making mistakes." Finn said. Finn stood up. "Talk to Rachel and if you have to take things to court Rach and I will be there. You might have fucked up, but you have a right to see your kid." Finn said walking away.

"Hey wait." Puck said chasing after Finn.

Finn turned around. "Yea?' He asked.

"Umm thanks." Puck said.

"No problem." Finn said walking away. Finn decided it would be best to go check in with looked at his watch and saw that it was passed twelve. "She is going to kill me." Finn thought as he walked into the house.

"Where have you been?" Rachel asked standing up.

"It went longer than I thought and I told Sam I would close up the bar." Finn said.

Rachel kissed him. "Okay, but call next time please. So how did Sam do with the bar?" Rachel asked.

"He did really good, the bar is in good hands." Finn said smiling. "How is Faith?"Finn asked.

"Good. Chris stayed over for dinner." Rachel said.

"Well I am glad she is happy." Finn said.

"Everything is finally falling into place." Rachel said.

"Now Faith just has to become ours." Finn said.

"Her social worker called, we have a court date set for next week." Rachel said.

"Good I want her to become a Hudson." Finn said smiling. "I just wish you were a Hudson too." Finn thought to himself as Rachel kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

**Again sorry for mistakes. Hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites...it means a lot. **

* * *

It has been a week since Rachel, Finn, Puck and Quinn ran into each other. Finn has officially started his teaching job and Faith is finally okay with it, Chris still thinks Finn is going to kill him, Rachel still has not heard back from the play she tried out for, but she is still working on the radio show...solo and Puck has not come back to work, actually he has been MIA since Finn talked to him at the bar.

"The state of New York finds it in the best interest of Faith to have her biological parents reinstated. Faith you are no longer a ward of the state. Full, joint custody has been granted to Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. Congratulations to you all, you are a family." The judge said hitting the gravel.

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and Faith smiling. He looked down at them with pride. "My family." He said to himself repeatedly.

Rachel smiled and broke Finn out of his thoughts. "Let's go home." She said.

When Finn, Faith and Rachel made it back to Rachel's house everyone was waiting there.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled.

"Oh my gosh." Rachel says smiling.

Kurt and Blaine walked forward. "Well we thought we should celebrate this new family. I mean I did just, officially, become Uncle Kurt." Kurt said smiling.

Finn hugged Kurt. "Thanks little brother." Finn said.

"We are the same age." Kurt said.

"I am still older." Finn said laughing. Finn grabbed a beer and walked over to talk to Sam and Blaine followed.

Rachel hugged Kurt. "Thank you." Rachel said.

"I swear to god they are all three attached at the hip." Kurt said. He then looked at Faith. "I guess she already found Chris." He said laughing.

Rachel turned around to see Faith with Chris on the couch. "It appears so." Rachel said turning back to Kurt.

"So how does Finn feel about her dating?" Kurt asked handing Rachel a glass of wine.

Rachel took a seat. "He is happy for her, but he is still being the overprotective father." Rachel said.

"I'm not surprised, Finn has always been protective of the ones he loves." Kurt said taking a sip of wine.

Rachel looked at Finn and smiled.

"What's going on with you two?" Kurt asked looking between them.

Rachel broke out of her thoughts. "What? Nothing is going on." She said.

Kurt shook his head. "Yea and I am the president."Kurt said.

Rachel glares at him and pulls him into the other room.

"What the hell?" Kurt asked fixing his clothes.

"Okay you have to promise not to tell, we were waiting until after the adoption was finalized...Finn and I are dating." Rachel said.

"What!? When I said something was going on, I meant flirting." Kurt yelled.

"Shh! We started dating weeks ago and we were keeping it secret and we wanted to tell Faith before anyone else so be quiet." Rachel said. She smiled. "Okay now let's go back to the party." Rachel said walking out.

Kurt followed her. "Can't we talk about this more?" Kurt asked trying to keep up with her.

"No." She said turning to look at him.

"We will finish this conversation." Kurt said before walking away to go find Blaine.

Just than Finn walked up. "I don't like that." Finn said looking at Chris and Faith giggling on the couch.

"Finn she is a teenager, she will date, we dated people. You remember Jesse and as I recall you dated you dated Santana for awhile." Rachel said.

"Yea and look how that turned out. Jesse egged you and Santana ruined my life." Finn said.

"But we learned from those mistakes." Rachel said.

"No we didn't. You told me about Brody remember, the prostitute and I went out with a married women." Finn said.

Rachel looked at Finn. "Finn you didn't know she was married and how the hell was I supposed to know that he was a gigolo? Chris is a good kid Finn, he has been since he was five. He ran into me once when I was at mom and dad's and he apologized for a week." Rachel said laughing at the memory.

"I still don't like him. He is going to defile my girl." Finn said.

"Finn we had sex when we were her age." Rachel.

"That's my point! Ugh...I need a beer." Finn said.

Rachel looked down. "Finn you have a beer in your hand." Rachel said.

Finn looked down. "You know what..." Finn said looking at her.

"I'm sorry it was funny. I know this is random, but have you seen Puck? He really did quit." Rachel said.

Finn looked at her, he didn't want to tell her about his conversation at the bar. "No I haven't, I will see what I can do." He said looking down at her.

"Do you think I should give Faith that thing Puck gave me?" Rachel asked.

"I mean it couldn't hurt, I think Faith has a right to know what is in it." Finn said.

"I guess you are right." Rachel said walking over to the bookshelf and taking the bag off of it and walking over and handing it to Faith.

Faith looked down. "What is it?" She asked looking at the bag.

Rachel looked at Finn and he nodded. "It's from Puck." She said.

Faith looked at the bad and then back at Rachel confused. "Why would Puck give me something?" Faith asked confused.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know, you will have to figure that out on your own." Rachel said.

Faith looked down at the bag as Rachel walked away.

"Aren't you going to see what it is?" Finn asked watching Faith and Chris walk into her room.

"I think she needs to be alone to open it. Puck and her were close, he was like the fun uncle and when we broke up, it was like she lost that." Rachel said looking at him.

"I didn't know." Finn said. He was about to say something else when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Rachel said handing him her drink. She walked over and opened the door. She was in shock to see who was standing on the other side. "Santana?" Rachel questioned.

"Can we talk?" Santana asked hopeful.

* * *

Faith walked into her room and sat on her bed as Chris followed. "What is it?" Chris asked.

Faith looked down. "I don't know." She said. She looked down and pulled out a card and opened it.

"What does it say?" Chris asked.

Faith looked down. "Dear Faith, I know I messed up with your mom and you probably hate me right now, but just know if you ever need me, I will be there in a heartbeat. I quit the radio show and I know how much you loved it, but I had to do it...Rachel has to be happy. I left my number on the bottom of the card please call if something ever happens and you need me. I left you a gift...it's in the bottom of the bag. Love, Puck. PS: Tell Chris I will gladly beat him up with Finn if he hurts you. PPS: You, Finn and Rachel will make a perfect family, don't push them away." Faith read out loud.

Chris pulled out the gift and handed it to Faith. "When was that?" He asked.

Faith looked down and ran her hand over the picture. "It was my birthday. It was the first time I meant everyone except for Kurt." Faith said still looking at the picture.

Chris rubbed her back. "You look very happy." He said smiling.

"I was happy. I felt like everything was falling into place and I was getting the family I deserve." Faith explained.

"Did Puck fall into that family?" Chris asked curious.

Faith looked down at the picture again. "He did just like Sam and Blaine were part of that family too. Puck was the one person I could talk to that wasn't like a parent, but was at the same time. I know that sounds weird, but I don't know how to explain it."Faith said.

"Did you tell him this?" Chris asked.

Faith sighed. "I didn't think I had to, I thought he knew." Faith said sadly.

"It's just nice to hear sometimes, even if you know." Chris said looking down at her.

"Now I never will be able to tell him." Faith said sadly.

"He gave you his number, maybe you can call." Chris said handing her his cell phone.

Faith took. "I guess you are right." She dialed the number and waited for him to pick up. "Sorry you have reached Noah..." Faith heard as she hung up the phone.

"No luck?" Chris asked.

Faith looked down and handed him his phone. "No." She said.

"You will get him eventually. Maybe he he was with Quinn." Chris said trying to comfort her.

Faith looked down. "I guess we should get back to the party." Faith said sadly.

Chris stood up and grabbed her hand and they walked out of the room.

* * *

Rachel just stood there. Finn walked over. "Rach who is it? Santana?" Finn asked now noticing her standing on the other side of the door.

"Can we please talk?" Santana asked.

"We have guests over Santana. What are you doing here anyways?" Rachel asked.

"It's just Kurt, Blaine and Sam. I just want to talk." Santana said.

Finn looked at Rachel. "Come on in Santana." Finn said moving away from the door.

Santana walked in and saw Blaine, Sam and Kurt talking on the couch. "Fish lips, Lady Hummel...Other Gay." Santana said.

They all three glared at her. "Santana be nice or I will have to ask you to leave." Rachel said.

"Fine. Look I came here to apologize, I shouldn't have said all that stuff. None of it's true...you made something of yourself, I had nothing to do with that.I shouldn't have listened to Quinn and I should have told you before it happened, but I was scared of what she would do. Getting pregnant with Faith didn't ruin your life." Santana said.

"I guess we were all scared of Quinn." Finn said.

"I'm sorry too Finn. I shouldn't have yelled at you for leaving when it was partly my fault." Santana said.

"That bitch really does ruin everything." Blaine said sitting on the couch.

"You're forgive,but you can't keep treating Finn like this...he will always be in my life." Rachel said.

Santana nodded.

"And no more nicknames especially around Faith. She is officially our daughter now Santana and I don't want her to think it is right to call Sam fish lips even though it's true." Finn said laughing at the last part.

"Come on man, not funny." Sam said from the couch.

Blaine looked at him. "He does have a point." Blaine said trying not to laugh.

"Oh my gosh Santana didn't you make a song about it when you dated Sam." Rachel said.

Kurt spit out his drink. "Wait you guys dated?" Kurt asked shocked.

"I wasn't the only one, Finn dated her too." Sam said.

Kurt looked at Finn. "When did all of this happen and why didn't I know about it?" Kurt asked.

"I dated her the beginning of freshman year for a month. She wasn't a bitch than." Finn said.

"Hey I was an amazing girlfriend and Sam as I recall I took something of yours that no else could." Santana said with a smirk.

Sam eyes grew wide as everyone looked between him and Santana.

"Wait you lost your virginity to Santana!?" Blaine yelled.

Sam gulped.

"Yea Sam here was pretty good for his first time." Santana said laughing.

"Okay can we please stop talking about my sex life! Last time I recall everyone lost their virginity." Sam said.

"Not to Santana Lopez." Finn said laughing.

"Well if we are talking about first times, why don't you ask Blaine who he lost his to..." Sam said.

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "Okay let's not talk about that." Blaine said.

"Well now I am curious. Oh my god was it Karofsky!?" Santana yelled.

"What!? No it wasn't him." Blaine said.

"No it wasn't him, he lost it to a Warbler." Sam said.

Kurt looked at him. "Wait you lost it to someone at Dalton?" Kurt asked.

"Oh good, I thought we were talking about the bird." Finn said.

"You slept with the enemy!?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I lost it to someone at Dalton...I don't even remember his name. We met at a party one night." Blaine said.

"And we all know how Rachel and Finn lost it." Santana said looking at them.

"Kurt lost it to Sebastian after they went to a bar together." Finn said.

Kurt glared at him.

"Wait Santana who took your virginity?" Rachel asked.

"Matt." Santana mumbled.

"Wait Matt Rutherford?" Sam asked.

"Didn't he leave right after freshman year?" Finn asked.

"Yea he did." Blaine said.

"You slept with Matt?" Rachel asked laughing.

"He was sweet, don't judge me." Santana said.

"Okay let's stop talking about this before Faith and Chris hear. I don't want them getting any ideas." Finn said.

"For all you know they already did."Santana said.

Finn glared at Santana. "No." Finn said.

"She has a point. I mean did you tell Carole and Burt about you sleeping with Rachel?" Sam asked.

"No, but...CHRIS...FAITH GET OUT HERE!" Finn yelled.

Chris and Faith came running out. "Where's the fire!?" Faith asked.

"There isn't a fire." Finn said still angry.

"Why is Santana here?" Faith asked.

"I am here to celebrate!" Santana said holding up her glass.

"Oh okay. Why did you yell?" Faith asked looking at Finn.

"Just wanted to let you know we were going out to eat." Finn said in a calm voice.

Everyone laughed. 'Yea that was the reason." Santana mumbled under her breath.

Finn glared at her.

"Okay, but you didn't need to scream. Just let me go get my jacket." Faith said walking to her room.

Chris followed, but Finn grabbed his arm. "You stay here." Finn said in a loud tone.

Chris gulped. "Okay." Chris said as he took a seat.

All of them, including Chris went to a diner down the street and had a great time. They talked about high school, how they became friends...anything they could think of. They finally were all getting along and becoming a family, strange and different, but still a family...that is all Faith ever wanted...a family. They all decided to go back to the house and just hang out for awhile.

They were sitting there when Rachel's phone rang. "Hello is this Rachel Berry?" They asked.

Rachel looked confused. "This is she." She said.

Everyone looked at her. "Who is it?" Finn mouthed.

Rachel shrugged.

" I am the director of Wicked and I am calling on behalf of your audition for Elphaba." They said.

"Yes, what about it?" Rachel asked.

"I am glad to announce that you got the part. Congratulations. See you next week Rachel." They said hanging up.

Rachel set her phone down.

"Rachel what is it?" Finn asked worried.

"I got it." Rachel said smiling.

Finn looked at her. "Got what?" He asked.

Rachel looked at him. "I got the part! I'm going to be Elphaba!" Rachel said happily.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. I had a snow day, so I decided to write. Hope you enjoyed. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing and sorry for mistakes.**

* * *

It has been about four months since Rachel got the part, she is happily working on Wicked playing Elphaba and Finn is loving his teaching job and plans on bringing the glee club to finally told everyone about them dating and they couldn't be happier for them...they all saw it coming. Kurt and Blaine are going stronger than ever, they do have there fights, but what couples don't? Santana and Rachel are friends again, Finn and her aren't fighting constantly and she got the role of Nessarose in Wicked and is happily working along side Rachel. Sam has been running the bar with no troubles and things are getting serious with his girlfriend. Faith has finally come to terms with Finn being a teacher, she actually thinks its pretty cool. Her and Chris are still dating, even though Finn is still being protective and she has finally come to terms with being a Hudson.

Chris and Faith were sitting outside at school in the courtyard at school just talking and eating lunch. Chris looked at Faith.

"Is there something on my face?" Faith asked wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"No nothing like that." Chris said.

Faith looked confused. "Then what is it?" Faith asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Winter Formal with me?" Chris asked nervously.

Faith looked at him. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes, I mean you are my girlfriend." Chris said.

Faith kissed Chris on the cheek. "I would love to go." Faith said.

Just than Finn came walking over in his teacher outfit,which Faith still thought was funny. She is used to seeing Finn in a shirt and jeans and now he is wearing a tie. "Faith I need to talk to you." Finn said.

Faith looked up from Chris. "Dad I'm kind of busy." She said motioning to Chris.

Finn looked over to Chris."Would you mind if I take my daughter away for a few minutes? I promise to bring her right back Chris." Finn said jokingly.

Faith glared at him.

Chris stood up and kissed Faith on the cheek. "No problem Mr. H and bye Faith." Chris said.

Finn put his arm around Faith. "I like him." Finn said laughing.

"Not funny." Faith said taking Finn's arm off of her.

Finn bought her into his classroom and told her to have seat.

Faith took a seat and set her backpack down. "Am I in trouble?" Faith asked.

Finn looked at Faith. "You aren't in trouble. I wanted to talk to you about this." Finn said putting a box in front of Faith.

Faith looked at it and then back at Finn. "Is that what I think it is?" Faith asked shocked.

Finn put up his hands. "Just let me explain." Finn said.

Faith picked up the box and opened it. "This isn't the ring I found dad. Oh my god you are actually serious." Faith yelled.

"Look I know your mom and I have only been dating for like four or five months, but I love her and I want to call her my wife, I want her to be a Hudson too. The thing is I have loved her since high school and that has never changed. I know I was going to propose back than too, but its not like that now. We have grown up and I know what I want now and that is her. I have everything that I ever wanted except her as my wife and that won't happen unless I get you permission." Finn said looking at her.

Faith looked at Finn and down at the ring. "Wow...I mean I wasn't expecting this." Faith said.

Finn smiled. " I love her Faith and I want you to be okay with this too. If not I won't ask Rachel to marry me." Finn said seriously.

Faith closed the box and handed it to Finn. "I want you to be happy and if that means asking mom to marry you go right ahead. You guys deserve to be happy and I have been trying to get you together since the beginning." Faith said smiling.

Finn stood up and hugged her. "Thank you. Now get to class, I am not going to be the one who makes you late." Finn said pulling away laughing.

Faith picked up her stuff. "She is really lucky to have you dad."Faith said. She walked to the door and stopped and turned around. "Don't tell Uncle Kurt." She said walking out.

Finn looked at her and laughed. Finn sat down at his desk and opened the box and looked at the ring. "I hope I am doing the right thing." Finn said out loud. Just than his class started walking in and he quickly put the ring in his desk.

* * *

"As all of you know our Fiyero had a family emergency and will no longer be in the play. We have found someone to replace him and I would like to introduce him to you, everyone Jesse St. James." The director said.

Rachel froze in place. "It can't be, it can't be him. Please don't be him." Rachel said to herself over and over again. Rachel looked and saw no other than her ex boyfriend Jesse standing by the director.

"I hope you all give him a warm welcome. We won't be practicing today, I just want Jesse to get to know everyone." The director said walking away.

Rachel started to hyperventilate. Santana looked over at her worried. "Rachel what's wrong?" Santana asked.

Rachel didn't say anything and ran to her dressing room. She slammed the door and took at seat. "He is not here, that is not the Jesse that egged you and you are imagining things." Rachel said looking in the mirror.

Just than there was a knock on the door and Santana entered. "Rachel what's wrong? What happened back there?" Santana asked.

"I can't do this." Rachel said panicking.

Santana walked over and knelt down in front of her and put her hand on Rachel's knees. "Rachel you can do this. Where is this coming from?" Santana asked worried.

"Jesse."Rachel mumbled.

Santana was now confused. "What about Jesse, he seems like I nice guy? I know you liked that Jake guy, but Jesse will probably be just as good." Santana said.

Rachel looked at Santana. "Santana Jesse is my ex boyfriend." Rachel said looking down. She looked at the picture of Faith and Finn on her mirror and then back at Santana. "I can't act like I like him when I hate his guts. He egged me in high school! Oh my god and if Finn finds out he will murder Jesse." Rachel said panicking even more.

Santana stood up. "Wait he is the boyfriend that egged you? I thought you said the last time you heard he lived in Ohio or something!?" Santana yelled.

"I thought he was! Why is he here Santana!? He has ruined my life enough and now he is here to ruin my chances at Broadway and my life with Finn." Rachel yelled.

"That won't happen Rachel. You have to tell Finn though." Santana said in a calming voice.

"I can't do that! You weren't there when Jesse egged me. Finn went on a rampage and almost killed Jesse. Jesse was so scared he transferred schools. Can you imagine what Finn would do now that we have been separated and just got together?" Rachel said.

"You have to tell him Rachel, better than him finding out on his own." Santana said standing up.

Rachel looked in the mirror. "I can't go out there, not today. I am not ready to see him again." Rachel said.

Santana put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "I'll tell them you got sick and needed to go home." Santana said.

Rachel looked at Santana. "Thank you. I am going to go."Rachel said frantically picking up her belongings.

Santana looked at Rachel with concerned. "No problem." She said walking out.

Santana walked out of the back and walked over to the cast.

"Where is our Elphaba? I want her to meet Jesse." The director said.

Santana stepped forward. "She went home with a stomach bug, she said she'll be back tomorrow." Santana said.

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience." The director said turning to Jesse.

"No problem." Jesse said.

Santana rolled her eyes. "He better not hurt her, so help me god." Santana said looking at Jesse.

"This is Santana Lopez, she will be playing Nessarose." The director said directing towards Santana.

Jesse held out his hand. "It's an honor to meet you." Jesse said.

Santana shook his hand. "The feeling isn't mutual." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Jesse asked.

Santana looked up and gave him a smile. "I just said it was nice meeting you." Santana said.

* * *

Finn came home to find Rachel laying on the couch watching tv. He set his stuff down and sat down at the end of the couch. "Why are you home so early? Did something happen?" Finn asked worried.

Rachel looked at him and then back down. "Umm I just didn't feel that well, so I went home." Rachel said lying to him.

Finn looked down and rubbed her back. "Oh baby I'm sorry. Let me go make you some soup." He said.

"No it's fine, I'm not that hungry. Thank you though." Rachel said.

Finn looked at her. "You sure?" Finn asked.

Rachel sat up and cuddled into Finn. "Positive. Where is Faith?" Rachel asked looking around.

"She went home with Chris and is hanging out with Cory and Jake. I guess Emily is there too." Finn said wrapping his arm around her.

"Oh. How was work today?" Rachel asked looking up at him.

Finn took off his tie."It was good, I see a lot of potential in Glee Club. Chris, Cory and Jake joined, but I have a feeling Faith made them." Finn said laughing.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Cory and Jake might have been because of my dad, you know he was always wanting to start a glee club back in the day." Rachel said.

"True, but they are all very great singers. How has Santana been doing?" Finn asked.

"She has been a great addition to the cast. She is going to make a great Nessa." Rachel said.

Finn stood up and kissed Rachel on the cheek. "I am going to go change, but I will be back in five minutes and we can sit and watch tv." Finn said walking away. Like he said five minutes later he came back in sweats and a sweatshirt. Finn put the blanket over him and Rachel. "So I was thinking that maybe we could go out this weekend?" Finn asked.

"Where?" Rachel asked.

"I want it to be a surprise." Finn said smiling.

"Finn you know I don't like surprises." Rachel said looking up at him.

"You'll like this one, promise." Finn said with a grin.

Rachel turned to the tv. "Fine, only because I can't say no to those dimples." Finn said.

A few hours later Faith walked in and set her backpack in the kitchen and walked over to Finn and Rachel.

"How was school today?" Rachel asked smiling.

"It was great and Chris asked me to Winter Formal!" Faith said clapping her hands.

"What?!" "Oh my gosh." Rachel and Finn said at the same time.

"We were out in the courtyard and he asked me, so can we go shopping for a dress tomorrow?" Faith asked.

"Of course we can. I will take you right after I finished rehearsal." Rachel said.

"Your going where?" Finn asked staring out into space.

"Winter Formal Dad." Faith said. Faith picked up her backpack. "Well I have homework, so I will be in my room." Faith said walking away.

"Oh my god she is growing up." Rachel said smiling.

"Winter Formal?" Finn questioned.

Rachel looked at Finn. "Yes that is where she is going." Rachel said confused.

"She can't go!" Finn yelled soft enough for Faith not to hear.

"Finn what are you talking about? She can go that day, we have no plans." Rachel said.

"Rach that is where I knocked you up! We can't let her go. People have sex at dances like that." Finn said.

Rachel put her hand on Finn's arm. "Finn she isn't going to get pregnant, that was us and not her. You have to trust her." Rachel explained.

"It's him I don't trust. I was a teenage boy once Rach." Finn said.

"She is not me and Chris isn't you and they never will be." Rachel said.

"But..." Finn began.

"No buts Finn, she is going." Rachel said kissing him on the cheek and going to the bedroom.

* * *

The next day Santana and Rachel went to rehearsal. "Are you sure you are ready?" Santana asked looking at Rachel.

"It's now or never." Rachel said pushing the door open. Santana and Rachel put there stuff in their dressing rooms and walked out.

The director came over with Jesse. "I am glad you feeling better. Rachel this is Jesse and Jesse this is Rachel." He said motioning between them.

Jesse held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Rachel, I am looking forward to working with you." He said.

Rachel glance over at Santana and she shrugged. "Um nice to meet you too Jesse." Rachel said.

The director walked over to the middle. "Let's start from No One Mourns the Wicked and then we will practice Dancing Through Life to hear Jesse sing." The director said.

Rachel walked over and took a seat next to Santana and Jesse followed. "I am looking forward to performing with you." Jesse said.

Rachel glared at Jesse.

"So Jesse how did you hear about this play?" Santana asked.

"Oh I have been in off-Broadway productions and I thought it was time to try out for the big leagues. I moved her from Ohio about two years ago." Jesse said.

"Isn't that nice Rachel?" Santana asked.

Rachel looked up and smiled. "Very. So are you dating anyone? I was just wondering because you get tickets to give to them for the opening show." Rachel said.

"Oh no I am single. I haven't had luck in that department." Jesse said.

"Oh sorry to hear that." Rachel said.

"What about you guys?" Jesse asked.

"What about us?" Santana questioned.

"Are you dating anyone?" Jesse asked.

"Oh no one for me." Santana said.

" I have a boyfriend." Rachel asked.

"So where are you guys from?" Jesse asked.

"Born and raised New Yorkers. Santana and I have known each other from high school." Rachel said.

"High school? I didn't really stay friends with anyone. I transferred." Jesse said.

"Oh why did you transfer?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"Oh some jackass beat me up for some little bitch." Jesse said not realizing who Rachel was.

Rachel and Santana were about to say something when the director called them over.

After they practiced the song Santana and Rachel walked home together. "He didn't even know who I was! I am not a bitch!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel you have to tell Finn. If he finds out who you are..." Santana began.

"I will, but not until this weekend." Rachel said opening her door.

Santana and Rachel walked in.

"Hey baby." Finn said kissing her on the cheek. He turned to Santana. "Hey." He said.

"Hello to you too." Rachel said kissing him.

"Okay enough of this. We need to go shopping for Faith's dress." Santana said.

"Fine, fine leave me here all alone." Finn said walking into the kitchen dramatically.

"Faith!" Santana yelled.

"Hey Aunt Santana." Faith said walking out.

Santana looked at Rachel and mouthed, "Aunt?" She questioned.

Rachel shrugged. " Let's get going, we have some dress shopping to do." Rachel said.

"Don't wait up." Santana said as they left.

Santana, Faith and Rachel got to the store and Faith went off already to look at dresses. Santana and Rachel followed her over to the dresses.

"Rachel can we talk about what happened today?" Santana asked.

"Not now Santana." Rachel said looking at Faith picking out dresses.

"Rachel he called you a bitch, he is clearly angry still and if he finds out that its you he might try to do it again." Santana said worried.

"I am going out with Finn this weekend and I will tell him after. If something happens Finn will do something." Rachel said. Rachel picked up a red dress. "How about this?' She asked Faith.

Faith grabbed it. "I am going to try these on." Faith said holding up like twenty dresses in her hands and then walking into the dressing room.

Rachel and Santana followed. "Fine, but right after or I will tell him." Santana said forcefully.

Faith came out of the room. "What about this one?" She asked turning around.

Santana shook her head. "No too blue." Santana said.

Faith groaned and walked back in.

"I will Santana. I can't believe he acted like it was our fault and not his." Rachel said shocked.

"He's a jackass." Santana said.

Faith came out again in a pink mini dress with diamonds on top and turned around.

"I like it, but it's not you." Rachel said.

Faith looked down. "I guess you are right." Faith said going back in.

Just then Kurt stormed in. "Why wasn't I informed about Faith dress shopping?" Kurt yelled dramatically.

"We decided it yesterday and I thought you were busy with Blaine." Rachel said honestly.

"Get it Hummel." Santana said with a grin.

"Shut up Santana."Kurt said taking a seat.

Faith walked out in a green dress. "When did you get here?" She asked now noticing Kurt.

"A few seconds ago. No go try something else on." Kurt said shooing her.

Faith groaned again. "This is hopeless." Faith said storming into the room.

"So are you telling Hummel about how Jesse St. Jackass is back in your life?" Santana asked.

"Santana!" Rachel yelled glaring at her.

"Wait Jesse is back?" Kurt asked confused.

"He is Fiyero." Rachel said.

"Does Finn know?" Kurt asked.

"No, I will tell him this weekend." Rachel said.

"You better and don't let him see Jesse, we don't want a repeat of last time when Finn got suspended for two weeks." Kurt said.

Santana looked at Kurt. "Finn got suspended? Go Hudson." Santana said laughing.

"It's not funny Santana." Rachel said looking at her.

"Yea Carole was on a war path and I thought dad was going to kill him." Kurt said.

"I didn't think Hudson had enough balls." Santana said.

Just than Faith walked out in the red dress Rachel picked out. "What do you think?" Faith asked.

Rachel, Kurt and Santana were speechless.

Faith looked down. "Is it really that bad?' She asked.

"No it's perfect!" Kurt said clapping his hands together.

"Way to go little Hudson." Santana said giving her a high five.

Faith turned to Rachel. "Mom?" She asked.

"You look beautiful." Rachel smiling.

Faith looked in the mirror and turned around. "It's perfect." She said.

* * *

**The next chapter will the winter formal and Finn's surprise date.(What will happen and why is it so special?) Don't think Quinn and Puck have disappeared forever, they will be back eventually.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late update, I have had a really bad week. I own nothing.**

* * *

Faith looked in the mirror for one last time, she stood there in a beautiful red dress and her hair half up and curled. "This is it, the first dance you will ever attend, you can do this Faith." She said encouraging herself. She turned from side to side.

"Beautiful." Finn said walking in to Faith's room.

Faith spun around and saw Finn in the doorway. "Dad..." She complained.

Finn walked over and sat on the bed. "What can't I tell my daughter she looks gorgeous?" Finn asked with a laugh.

"You are my dad, you are suppose to say that." Faith said looking in the mirror for the fifth of sixth time.

Finn laughed. "Yes, as your dad I am suppose to say that, but its true. Chris is not going to know what hit him." Finn said.

Faith looked down at her dress. "You sure it isn't to much?" Faith asked.

Finn looked at Faith and then pulled a picture out of his pocket and handed it to Faith. She looked down at in with confusion. "What is this?" She asked looking between him and the picture.

Finn pointed to the girl in the picture. "That's your mom at Winter Formal." Finn smiling down at it.

Faith looked up. "She looks gorgeous. Umm is this when..." Faith began.

Finn sighed. "Yea it is." Finn said.

Faith was confused she didn't understand why Finn was showing her this. "I don't understand." Faith admitted.

"Just because you are different doesn't mean you aren't special, it's one of the most beautiful things and you were born to stand out just like your mom." Finn said looking at the picture.

Faith sat down next to him. "I don't understand what mom has to do with this?" She asked confused.

Finn smiled and pulled out a different picture. "Everyone deserves to win whether you had a bad life or not. Just because you don't believe in yourself doesn't mean others don't." Finn said.

Faith looked at the picture that he just handed her. "What's this?" She asked. "She isn't wearing the same dress." Faith asked confused.

"That's senior prom. Your mom won homecoming queen." Finn said smiling.

"I thought you guys didn't speak after sophomore year after Winter Formal and mom told me she was gone for nine months because of me and told everyone she was at a music program, so you couldn't have talked to her then either." Faith asked.

"We didn't, but that doesn't mean I stopped caring for your mom, I tried to get a hold of her because I knew why she was gone. I sneaked that picture when she wasn't looking. I was so proud of her." Finn said.

Faith looked up. "Who won prom king? Did the person she was running with win?" Faith asked curious.

"Rachel wasn't running, it was a written in vote. She didn't really like her king." Finn said.

"Why?" Faith asked curious.

"Because it was me." Finn said looking up.

"Oh..." Faith said looking down at the picture.

"Don't feel bad, I got to spend a night with her not hating me. It was the moment I realized I wouldn't love anyone as much as her. I know you aren't going to prom, but I know that you view Winter Formal as a bad thing because of your mom and I, but if I have to admit it was one of the best days on my life...I got you out of it." Finn said looking down at the picture of her in her crown.

"What does this have to do with me going to Winter Formal?" Faith asked.

Finn stood up. "This is your night, make it something special, even if it's only one night. I know you are nervous but, Chris is a good kid and I am glad you have him, you deserve to be happy. Yes, my Winter Formal wasn't the best, but I got to spend it with the one person I cared about most and that is what made it special. " Finn said. He walked over and kissed Faith on the head. "Have a good time sweetheart." He smiled at her and walked out.

Little did he know Rachel was standing by the door listening to their conversation. She never realized that Winter Formal was a good thing, she always viewed it as bad, but she got Faith out of it and she never knew that Finn felt that way and did that at Prom. She heard the conversation coming to and end, so before Finn left the room she made her way to the kitchen.

Finn walked out with a smile on his face and took a seat on the couch.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked walking over to him even though she already knew.

"I am just happy that I have you back in my life." Finn said.

Rachel kissed him. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Finn said smiling.

Just then the door bell ran and Finn walked over to get it. There, on the other end of the door, Chris was standing in a tux with a red tie to match Faith's dress and had a container with a corsage in it. "Umm hello sir I am here for Faith." Chris said nervously.

Finn held in his laughter. "Hey it's Finn outside of school, actually I don't even want to be called sir in school." Finn said.

Chris stood still, he had fear written across his face as he looked at Finn.

Finn stepped aside. "Oh sorry, come in. Faith will be out in a few minutes. You can have a seat on the couch." Finn said.

Chris walked over to the couch and took a seat and Finn followed. "Break her heart and I'll break you." Finn said.

Chris looked at him and gulped. "Never sir...I mean Finn." Chris said in fear.

Finn laughed. "Relax. I'm not going to kill you." Finn said patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh...umm...I mean." Chris ranted.

"I know you really care for Faith and that is all a father wants. Have a good time tonight." Finn said standing up as he saw Rachel come out of Faith's room.

"Introducing Faith Hudson." Rachel said motioning to the door.

Just than Faith slowly walked out, embarrassed. Chris stood up and looked at Faith with awe. "You look...you look beautiful. This is for you." Chris said showing her the corsage.

She held out her wrist."Thank you." She said smiling.

"Okay pictures!" Rachel said clapping her hands together.

"Mom!" Faith groaned.

Finn looked at Rachel. "Rach..." Finn said.

Rachel looked between the both of them. "Fine, but I want one picture. Get together." Rachel said motioning with her hands.

Faith and Chris awkwardly stood by each other while she took the picture. "Okay are we done?" Faith asked.

"Yes we are. Have a good time and no drinking." Rachel said.

Finn and Rachel walked them to the door. "No funny business!" Finn yelled as they walked away. Faith just turned around and glared at him. Finn laughed and turned to Rachel. "Now it's time for our date so go get dressed." Finn said pushing her into the other room.

"Finn can you at least tell me where we are going, so I know what to wear." Rachel complained.

"No, but where something nice. I am going to go to go get ready." Finn said.

"But..." Rachel began, but Finn was already out of the room. Rachel sighed and walked into her closet and began to look through it. After looking, for what seemed like hours, Rachel found the perfect dress. She put on the a silver, one shoulder dress with black pumps and simple jewelry. She looked in the mirror one last time and grabbed her coat and purse and walked out of the room to see Finn in a tux. "What the special occasion?" Rachel asked.

Finn handed her flowers. "I just wanted to do something special for my girlfriend, is that a crime?" Finn said smiling.

"No, I was just curious. These are beautiful." She said smelling them. "I am going to put these in a vase." Rachel said walking over to the kitchen and putting them on the counter.

Finn walked over and held out his hand. "Ready?" He asked.

Rachel grabbed his hand and they walked out. Finn hailed a cab and about fifteen minutes later they arrived at a beautiful restaurant. Finn and Rachel walked in hand and hand and were seated shortly after. Finn and Rachel ordered and their food came in no time.

Rachel took a bit of her food and then looked at Finn. "What's all this for?" Rachel asked curiously.

Finn looked up. "I just wanted to take you somewhere nice Rach. You have been working so hard on Wicked and you been taking care of Faith, I thought you deserved it." Finn said with a smile.

Rachel leaned over and kissed him. "I love you." Rachel said sitting back in her seat.

"Who wouldn't love me?" Finn said jokingly.

"Quinn." Rachel said. She gasped and cover her mouth. "Did I say that out loud?" She said in horror.

Finn looked at her. "Yea you did." Finn said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." Rachel said.

Finn put his hand over her's. "It's fine and actually kind of funny. We probably could add a lot more people to that list, but anyways how was your day?" Finn asked smiling.

Rachel thought for a moment. "Well rehearsal went well I guess, Santana and I worked on our scenes today, I called mom and dad and they said they were going to come up time soon and they are forcing Emily, Jake and Cory to come, and I had a great time helping Faith get ready. Oh and did I tell you Santana is dating someone?" Rachel said excitedly.

Finn laughed. "No, you did not tell me about Santana. Who's the guy? It's not Sam is it? I swear to god if that's the reason he has been keeping it from us..." Finn said angry.

Rachel laughed. "No it is not Sam. It is a guy who is working on Wicked as Boq, his name is Sebastian. She seems really happy with him." Rachel said smiling.

"I am glad she is happy." Finn said looking at Rachel.

"Me too. She hasn't dated in a really long time." Rachel said. She looked up and realized Finn was staring at her. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Finn shook his head. "You just look very beautiful and I am glad that I get to call you my girlfriend" Finn said.

Rachel smiled. "Can I ask you a question?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, you can ask me anything Rach." Finn said honestly.

"I know I shouldn't have been listening, but were you telling the truth when you told Faith about senior prom?" Rachel asked.

Finn choked on his food. "You heard that?" Finn asked. He set his fork down and looked at Rachel. "Rach I have loved you since we were kids and when we were apart...that didn't change. Yes,. I had girlfriends, but I always thought about you and what we could have had. During senior prom I was so proud of you, you came out on top and showed Quinn that you mattered. You looked beautiful that night." Finn said pulling the picture of her out at senior prom.

Rachel picked up the picture and smiled. "You kept this all that time?" She asked shocked.

Finn gave a half smile. "Yea, I didn't have you in my life and it made me happy thinking you were somewhere out there with the life you deserved." Finn said.

"You know I was proud of you too." Rachel said smiling.

Finn looked up at her confused. "Why? I didn't do anything, I messed up in high school...I was the dumb jock that everyone thought I was." Finn said sadly.

"Finn you weren't a dumb jock. I was proud of you because you stood up to the football team for picking on Blaine, you took slushies for him, I was proud because you never slushied someone, I was proud because you didn't let popularity get to your head and you stayed the same Finn Hudson I met on the playground when I six years old...the same Finn who helped me after Karofsky pushed me off the swing." Rachel said honestly.

"I didn't protect you though." Finn said looking down.

Rachel lifted his head. "Finn you did more than I could ever ask for. I'm not stupid, I knew why the slushies stopped all of a sudden and I knew why the football team never came around me. I don't blame you for Quinn and this will be the last time I tell you this...I forgive you." Rachel said.

Finn looked up at her and saw she was telling the truth. "How about we get out of here?" Finn asked.

"I would like that very much." Rachel said taking his hand.

Finn paid for the bill and after they walked through central park together hand in hand. Finn stopped and looked at her. "Rachel?" Finn asked.

Rachel smiled up at him. "Yes Finn?" She asked.

He stopped and turned to her. " Rachel I have loved you for as long as I can remember and I know I hurt you in the past, but I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you." Finn said.

Rachel looked at him. "Finn what are you talking about?" She asked.

"Please just let me finish." He said.

Rachel nodded and told him to continue.

"Rachel you are the best thing to happen to me in long time and I really mean that, my life was miserable without you in it and I want you to be in it for a long time. I want you, Faith and I to be a family...I want to spend the rest of my life with you Rach." Finn said.

"Finn what are you trying to say?" She asked.

Finn took the ring out of his pocket and looked at her. "All you have to do is say yes, Rachel Berry will you marry me?" Finn asked.

* * *

Chris and Faith made it to the dance it no time. When they walked in it was full of people and all of them looked happy, dancing and just enjoying the night. It took no time for them to be spotted by Cory and Jake.

"Faith this is my girlfriend Tori...Tori this is well technically my niece." Cory said now confused.

"Niece?" Tori questioned.

"I'm Rachel's daughter. Nice to meet you." Faith said.

"Who is Rachel?" Tori asked looking at Cory.

"She is my sister. You know the one who is older than Emily." Cory said.

Faith turned to Chris with a confused look and he just shrugged.

"How do you have a sister? You're adopted." Tori asked more confused than ever.

Cory put his hand on her back. "How about we go get punch." He said. He turned to Chris, Jake and Faith. "I will talk to you guys later." He mouthed.

Faith turned to Chris and Jake. "Why is he dating her? She is a little..." Faith said.

"We know." Jake and Chris said at the same time cutting Faith off.

Faith looked at Cory trying to get punch for both of them.

"He is quarterback and she is head cheerleader. He thinks that is how it's supposed to be...that it is some type of rule." Jake said not amused.

"We have tried to get him to dumb her, but he won't. She bosses him around and just uses him. She cheats on him all the time with half the school." Chris said angry.

"Maybe Finn can talk to him?" Faith said.

"Why would Finn talk to him?" Jake asked confused.

"Well Finn dated a cheerleader in high school. Ooh they can talk to him too." Faith asked thinking of Santana.

"Who can talk to him?" Jake asked confused.

"Santana." Faith said.

"Wait your dad dated Santana?!" Jake said laughing.

"Supposedly at the beginning of the year. I over heard them talking about it one day." Faith said.

"Yea not a conversation I want to relive." Chris said gagging.

"So do you think Finn could get Cory to break up with her?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to try." Faith said.

Just than a girl walked over. "Hey Jake." She said smiling.

Jake kissed her on the cheek. "Hey." Jake said smiling.

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance." The girl said pointing to the dance floor.

Jake took her hand." I would love to." He said taking her out to the floor.

Faith turned to Chris. "Girlfriend?" She asked curious.

Chris shook his head. "No, they are just really good friends, have been for a while." Chris said.

Faith looked at them. They looked really happy and were talking up a storm. "They seem to really like each other. What's her name?" Faith asked.

" Her name is Paige. He has had a crush on her since I could remember, he is just too scared to ask her out." Chris said.

Faith looked at them again. "She likes him." Faith said.

"How can you tell?" Chris asked confused.

"She looks at him the way I look at you." Faith said smiling.

Chris leaned over and kissed her. "I'm really glad you are my girlfriend." Chris said.

The night went on and Faith and Chris danced and talked the whole time.

"So I bought a hotel room." Chris said.

"Chris I don't..." She began with wide eyes.

Chris put his hands up in defense. "No no not for that. I thought we could leave early and just watch movies. No offense, but I don't want to stay here the whole night. Not that I don't want to sleep with you or anything, I want to wait until you are ready." Chris said.

Faith sighed. "Oh okay. Umm we can leave now if you want." Faith said.

Chris drove himself and Faith to the hotel room. They took their shoes off and lied down in bed and Chris turned on a movie. They had junk food across the whole bed that they bought at the convenience store before they got there. They went through candy,chips...anything you could think of and they were watching movies from Iron Man to I, Robot.

Faith leaned over and kissed Chris, who hesitated, but deepened the kiss. He let his hands roam under her shirt. Faith pulled away. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Chris said sitting up.

Faith looked at him. "No it's not that, Chris I'm a virgin." Faith said.

"So Jess wasn't..." Chris began looking down, so he wouldn't make eye contact.

"No, we never...we never went that far. I just I don't want you to be disappointed. I mean you have had more than one girlfriend." Faith said.

"Faith I never slept with them and you wouldn't disappoint me, I want you to be ready. I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do." Chris said.

Faith kissed Chris. "I'm ready." Faith said.

Chris looked at Faith. " Are you sure?" Chris asked.

Faith kissed him again. "Positive as long as I am with you." She said.

* * *

**Sorry for mistakes. Thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
